Working at Takesushi
by allylovesbluefood
Summary: Meet Takeshima Ally, a teenager who has to deal with the most oblivious and impossible people for the rest of her life. Unless maybe, she quits her job. ...Nah. She loves her job, and the town, aside everything else. And she loves scaring tunas with her knife skills.
1. No Advil?

Some say that I'm an oblivious, bright, child.

Some say that I'm just normal, innocent, and have absolutely nothing to do with the mafia.

Well, both parties are wrong.

I have _everything_ to do with the mafia.

I fucking work at Takesushi.

And trust me, working there is a lot more crazier than any other ol' job in this town.

No, in this _universe._

Trust me.

And who am I?

Oh, just a normal teenager who works part-time at a sushi place.

Owned by a former Shigure Soen Ryu successor.

Located in a town where police does not exist and is instead patrolled by a fucking high schooler who doesn't know what a proper herbivore or carnivore is.

Home to beautiful, innocent, children that never seem to notice the gunshots every fucking day.

Ranked #1 most easiest place to target in a zombie apocalypse.

...I'm done now.

I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy at this point.

Anyway, I'm Takeshima Alice, but people that work here call me Ally.

The reason why I haven't moved towns yet, is mainly because the people here are not _that_ bad!

(Excluding my oblivious neighbors that don't give a shit there's men in black suits roaming the streets.)

*clears throat* Anyway.

The people here are really nice to me, and since I live home alone, Tsuyoshi-san lets me stay over at his house after work.

But I don't anymore.

Seeming now, I'm 16 and in the state of puberty to know that there is a fucking hot 14 year old who lives under the same roof.

No, it's not Tsuyoshi-san that tells me not to stay.

In fact, he encourages me to stay! 100%!

 _I'm_ the one with self-control to decline immediately.

I swear, I feel like I'm the one with the most common sense in this town.

But, there is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's my neighbor.

To make his life miserable, I act like an oblivious idiot around him as well.

 _He_ needs to suffer _my_ pain that I have to deal with at work! Muahahahahahaha*chokes**coughs*

Sorry about that.

I guess I am going crazy.

Probably am.

This is my life.

I have evil voices in my mind that choke on their own evil laughter and live in a town with absolutely _normal_ people.

Did I mention the baby with a gun?

Yup, absolutely normal.

"Boss! Where'd you put the Advil?"

"Ally-chan! You have those 'evil voices' in your mind again?"

"...Yes."

"Well, sadly we ran out."

"Of Advil?!"

"...Ally-chan?"

"Fuckmylifefuckmylifefuckmylife..." I continuously banged my head against the wall.

"Ally-chan? What are you doing?"

I smiled at the 14 year old. "Making myself feel better."

"...No Advil?"

I nodded.


	2. Two adoptive siblings

"Oyaji, I'm home!"

"Ah, Takeshi, welcome back!"

"...Ally-chan? Why are your eyes closed?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and then immediately looked at the floor, red faced.

I knew it. The stupid idiot had his shirt off, like he always does when he comes back from baseball practice.

Damn female hormones...

 _Put on a fucking shirt, damn it!_

"Takeshi! Treat Ally-chan with more respect! She's older than you, after all."

"Oh, I forgot! Aha, gomen, you seemed shorter so I forgot you were my nee-chan."

I sighed. I remember when he was 8, and he admired me so much... I looked at him. "Is your brain filled with baseball junk again? Here, let me clear it up for you."

I bonked his head with a giant wooden spoon.

"Itte, Nee-chan!" he said with a grin.

I sighed, and handed him the spoon. "Here. Open the storage room and grab the salmon for me."

He saluted me. "Yes sir!"

He took the spoon. Yes, at sushi places, you attach storage keys on spoons.

I sighed, and the door opened.

I plastered on my best Takesushi smile, and grabbed my notepad.

"Welcome, how many?"

"U-Um..." said a very shy voice.

I tilted my head at her.

"I-Is there a um.. Is there a-"

I wanted to sigh, but instead smiled brighter. "Are you looking for Takeshi?"

She blinked, and then blushed and looked at the floor.

I smiled for real. Usually Takeshi's admirers were crazy fangirls who demanded who I was and why I was treating their " _precious_ Yamamoto-senpai" horribly...

"Would you like me to deliver something to him for you? Or do you want to speak to him in private?"

She fidgeted with her hands, and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Onee-san, if you can, please tell me everything you know about Yamamoto-san!"

I blinked, and sighed inwardly. She was so adorable too... Too bad she turned out to be those closet stalkers...

But, she seemed like a truly good person. I smiled at her, and she blinked.

"What's your name, Admirer-chan?"

She blushed and looked at the floor again. "M-Minagawa... Yui..."

I smiled. Cute name, too. "Yui-chan, why don't you just say hello to Takeshi? He won't bite."

She shook her head violently. "N-No! I wouldn't know what else to say to Yamamoto-san-"

"Oh, Minagawa!"

 _Please have a shirt on..._ Please _have a shirt on..._

I turned around, and Fate must've hated me. His shirt was nonexistent, and he was carrying salmon, like I asked.

I turned to Yui-chan, and she had a slight nosebleed and she looked dizzy.

"Minagawa?"

I caught her as her body went limp.

I glared at Takeshi. "What's wrong with your common sense, idiot? Goodness sake, PUT ON A FUCKING SHIRT!"

His smile faltered, and he blinked repeatedly. "O-Oh..."

"Don't "Oh" me! Just go! Hurry!"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

He handed me the salmon, and I glared.

"It's sir to you!"

"Y-Yes sir..." he ran as fast as he could.

I sighed.

"Gomenasai... Onee-san..."

I sighed again, and smiled at the girl.

"Would you like some sushi? On the house."

* * *

"O-Onee-san..."

I tilted my head at her.

"Why don't you go to school?"

I shrugged half-heartedly.

"It takes too much stress on me, especially with homework and stuff. So I quit, and now I work at Takesushi."

"I... see..."

"Well, Yui-chan, good luck! I'm rooting for you!"

She blushed, and bowed. "Arigato..."

She got up to leave, and I took a deep breath.

"TAKESHI. GET DOWN HERE!"

Our customers winced at my voice, but I honestly didn't give a shit.

He came down, with a _shirt,_ thank God, confused.

"What is it Nee-chan?"

"Take her home. I don't want her walking home by herself, even when it's broad daylight. You never know if the mafia might attack her."

He laughed. "You're funny, Nee-chan. The mafia don't exist!"

 _Sure._ I shrugged. "You never know. Now go!"

Yui-chan looked at me, a little worried, a little happy.

I smiled, and winked at her.

She seemed so awestruck, and I couldn't believe what she said next.

"Onee-san... You're so cool..."

I blinked. "Eh?"

And that's the story of how I got a little sister. I'd have to thank Takeshi for that, later on...

Maybe.

* * *

I gave a sigh of relief.

I'm glad I don't work here full-time... though full-time would be nice. Too bad my age won't allow it.

"The sushi you made with the salmon was popular! We should add it to our menu," said Tsuyoshi-san.

"No no, Boss, you flatter me..." I said, blushing.

He smiled at me. "After work, it's just Tsuyoshi, Ally-chan!"

"Hai, Tsuyoshi-san..."

He grinned at me. "Ally-chan... I'd like to give something to you."

I blinked. "A baseball?"

He laughed. "Gosh no, I learned _long_ ago that you can't play for your life."

I smiled.

He took out a box, and handed it to me.

"To me, you're like my second son, Ally-chan."

 _Gee, thanks for completely forgetting my gender old-man._

Shut up conscience!

I opened the box carefully, and gasped.

It was the most beautiful knife I've ever seen.

I was completely awestruck. "T-Tsuyoshi-san..."

He grinned. "I know it's not a sword, but I'm kind of saving that for my birth son."

I blinked. And then I smiled, understanding what he meant. "It's alright, Tsuyoshi-san. This knife is good enough. I could use it as a weapon in case the mafia comes after me!"

He laughed, but I blinked, confused. He frowned. "Ally-chan?"

"The mafia _will_ come after me, Tsuyoshi-san. Did you forget why I'm here?"

His expression darkened. The day I got here...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Okaa-san? Where are we going?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Alice-kun."_

 _"Okaa-san?"_

 _My mom started crying, as she led me to a house._

 _"Okaa-san? What's going on?"_

 _She stopped walking, and she held my hands together._

 _"Alice-kun... Promise me you'll never end up as a hitwoman, okay?"_

 _"Okay but... but won't they come after me, Okaa-san? Once they know I'm here..."_

 _Her hands tightened around mine. "I want you to stay strong for me, alright? You can defend yourself, but don't ever get acquainted with the mafia."_

 _I frowned. "But-"_

 _"Promise me, please, Alice-kun..."_

 _I nodded limply._

 _She smiled. "Good."_

 _Once we entered the house that actually turned out to be a restaurant, I never saw Okaa-san again._

 _"Who are you, Nee-chan?"_

 _I forced a smile. "Takeshima Alice. I'm here to train under your otou-san for making sushi," I smoothly lied._

 _He blinked. "Sushi?"_

 _I nodded._

 _His innocent light brown eyes sparkled, and he grinned. "Nee-chan... That's so cool! I wish_ I _was like that!"_

 _I smiled. "Arigato..."_

 _"I'm Takeshi, by the way!"_

* * *

My fists were shaking remembering it, but I forced a smile. "Thank you really for the knife, Tsuyoshi-san! I'll treasure it."

Tsuyoshi-san smiled lightly at me. "Ally-chan... would you like to stay over?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"It _is_ dark outside, and I don't want you walking down the street by yourself."

"I'll be fine! Besides, I have a trusty knife now and-"

"I know you can't kill a person. You're too innocent for that," Tsuyoshi-san replied seriously.

I bit my lip. I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Tsuyoshi-san."

He sighed. "In that case, I'll just get Takeshi to take you home."

Before I could protest, Tsuyoshi-san gave me a look. I sighed.

"TAKESHI! WALK ALLY-CHAN HOME WOULD YOU?"

Takeshi came downstairs with a smile. "Sure, Oyaji."

Tsuyoshi-san smiled at his son. "That's my son."

Tsuyoshi-san then smiled at me, his second son. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ally-chan!"

I nodded, and off we went to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Pfttt... I wish.

I'd be Dorthy and Takeshi would be Todo! I almost laughed aloud at the sight of Takeshi as Todo.

 **(A/N: By the way, I wanted to say that if Dorthy's dog's name isn't Todo, I'm sorry. I haven't seen the movie in a while, but you get what I'm trying to say, right?)**

* * *

"Arigato ne, Takeshi."

He shrugged and grinned. "No big deal. See you tomorrow, Nee-chan."

I smiled, and ruffled his hair.

He blinked, and then I punched his arm and grinned.

"Don't disappoint me at the game tomorrow. You're supposed to have baseball junk in your brain, right baseball addict?"

He blinked again, and then he grinned. "Of course! You're going to watch, Nee-chan?"

I shrugged. "You never know."

He smiled. "I look forward to it then!"

I stared at him, and his smile was contagious enough for me to catch it and smile. "Night, Takeshi."

"Have a good night, Nee-chan..." I heard him mutter from behind me.

I headed inside my home, feeling strangely cheerful and happy.

I smiled. I didn't have to have eyes at the back of my head to know that he was still there, waiting for me to completely go inside.

A grin creeped onto my face, and I shut the door with a slight wave to him. I collapsed on my couch.

"I have two adoptive younger siblings..."

Huh. Not bad.

I didn't need Advil today either.

Strange.


	3. Ruffling Le Hairs

"Where am I? Am I in the correct place?"

I frowned.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Ah... I forgot to make Takeshi's lunch! He already left and... what am I going to do..."_

 _"What's wrong, Boss?"_

 _"I was so busy at the shop that I forgot to make Takeshi lunch today... I don't necessarily have time to make it now, either..."_

 _I frowned, and then I grinned. "It's no problem, Boss! I'll make it!"_

 _He frowned. "I don't want to do that to you though, Ally-chan..."_

 _"It's alright! After all, I need to do_ something _for him as his Nee-chan, right?"_

 _He sighed. "If you insist..."_

 _I grinned. "It's no problem, Boss!"_

 _He smiled gratefully. "Arigato, Ally-chan. If you can, can you deliver it to him as well? I don't really want to embarrass Takeshi."_

 _I smiled. "Sure. Just tell me the directions."_

* * *

Tsuyoshi-san is really general with his directions... I'm not even sure if I'm at the right place!

And then I realized I was.

Because chilling in front of the gate, was the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

I blinked multiple times, before Kyoya actually noticed me.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Non-NamiChu students should not be on campus."

I held my hands up in surrender. "I'm only here to deliver a lunch, Kyoya."

He glared. "Don't be so casual with me."

I shrugged. "We _are_ the same age... which reminds me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he narrowed his back at me automatically.

" _You're_ not a NamiChu student either, Kyoya. You're supposed to be in _high school._ With Ryohei and the rest."

He rolled his eyes.

I was shocked. The _Hibari Kyoya can roll his eyes?! What is this shocking discovery?!_

"Hn. You don't go to school in general, herbivore."

"Because I have a job, and keeping my house is a lot more important than an education!"

"Well the Disciplinary Committee is a lot more important than my education, herbivore."

"First of all, the Disciplinary Committee is _not_ a job. You do not get paid for it. Second, I'm not a fucking herbivore, I eat fucking meat too you asshole."

He sighed. Then he directed his beautiful blue gray eyes at me. "For making me annoyed, _I'll bite you to death._ "

I sighed. "Look, Kyoya, I'm just here to deliver a lunch! Seriously! See?" I showed him the bento box.

His eyes flicked to the bento, then me. He put his tonfas away, and rolled his eyes again. "Hn." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

I glared. "Asshole."

"Herbivore."

"Asshole."

"Herbivore."

"Asshole."

"Herbivore."

I sighed, and looked at him. "Fine, I'm a fucking herbivore. Happy now?"

He smirked, as if amused. "Wao."

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the office. I'm not dealing with this herbivore shit right now.

* * *

"MINAGAWA YUI! PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" I said in the announcement mic.

I sighed, and smirked. I made this bento especially for Takeshi for one reason and one reason only: To give it to Yui-chan.

A ship has sailed! I _believe_ Takeshi needs to go with Yui-chan!

Yui-chan opened the door to the office, red faced.

Her face brightened when she saw that it was just me.

"Onee-san! What are you doing here?"

I smiled, and showed her the bento box.

She blinked.

"You see, Takeshi forgot his lunch today. So I made this for him, and _you're_ going to give it to him!"

She blinked again. "Why can't you just hand it to Yamamoto-san, Onee-san?"

I sighed. "Clueless youths..."

I looked back at her. "Yui-chan, what I mean is, I want you to give it to Takeshi like _you_ made it!"

She blinked, and then blushed. "N-No Onee-san! I can't do that! I will not be doing something so mean like that..."

I frowned. "Why not? It's for Takeshi."

She shook her head rapidly. "Gomenasai, Onee-san! I can't..."

I sighed. "Alright then, fine. _I'll_ deliver it to him. But I'll tell him that _you_ made it!"

She blinked. She pouted, and darkened. "Onee-san... you're so evil..."

I grinned.

She frowned and looked at me. "Onee-san. Please just give it to him. If not, I'll be angry at you!"

I blinked multiple times. The thought of Yui-chan mad at me was very hard to envision.

I gave up. I didn't want to do something she didn't want me to do, after all. "Alright."

She smiled, and bowed. "Thank you though, Onee-san! Yamamoto-san actually talked to me today, and..." She blushed.

I smiled, and ruffled her hair.

She bowed again, and left. I sighed. I have to wait ten more minutes till' I give it to him...

I'll head to the school roof. That's where they hang out, right?

* * *

I finally found the stairs to the roof.

I sighed. _I have a really bad sense of direction..._

I swear, when I got to the roof, my heart almost leapt out of my chest.

Cause there Hibari Kyoya was, just chilling there.

 _Okay Alice... Breathe in... Breathe out..._

And suddenly his eyes shot open.

 _HIEEEEEEEEE- wait a minute why am I screaming?_

I smiled awkwardly at him. "Mornin' Kyoya..."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Herbivore."

"I'm telling you I'm an omnivore!"

He averted his eyes. "Hn..." Then they were back directed to me. "Prove it."

I blinked. "Really? I can prove that I'm not a herbivore?! YASSSS!"

He narrowed his eyes at me again, and took out his tonfas with an amused smirk. "I'll bite you to death, fake omnivore."

I sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "Fuck you Kyoya."

I set down the bento. And then I took out my beautiful sushi knife and charged.

* * *

My feet skidded to a stop, and so did Kyoya's.

I was panting, and Kyoya(I'm sure he'd never admit it) looked tired too.

"I... haven't had exercise in... a while..." I held onto my knees for support.

Kyoya put his tonfas away and looked at his cheek. There was a cut made by my knife.

My eyes widened. "I'm so sorry Kyoya I didn't mean-"

"Hn. Omnivore."

I looked for a band-aid in my pocket pants, and found one. "Here you go."

"I don't need it."

"Take it!"

"I don't _need_ it."

" _Take_ it."

"Hn."

I sighed and walked over to him. I opened the band-aid and handed it to him.

The prideful asshole didn't take it.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't make me _make_ you take it you asshole."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Omnivore."

I grumbled, and dropped my knife. Then I put the band-aid on his cheek.

But Kyoya grabbed my wrist.

I blinked. "Kyoya?"

His steel blue eyes were burning through my soul. I looked away, clearly aware that my face was on fire.

"For touching the Disciplinary Committee President, I'll-"

I blinked, and looked back at him. I jerked my hand away, startled.

"Hn. Omnivore."

Then he started leaving, when he slipped on my knife. Yes, the prideful asshole _slipped_ on a sushi knife.

I stifled a laugh. "...Lame..."

Honestly? It was adorable. But of course I'd never admit _that._

He was still on the floor. I frowned. Is he injured?

I walked over to him, and then _I_ slipped.

"Fuck!"

My eyes were closed, braced for the impact, and I hit the floor.

I opened my eyes slowly, and was met with Kyoya's steel blue eyes.

My eyes widened, and I realized he was on top of me. _Somehow._

"Wao. Who's the lame one now?" he asked with a smirk.

I blinked rapidly, and my face grew really warm.

He smirked. "I'll bite you to death, omnivore."

 _Please don't say that when we're in a very sexual position...!_

Then he got off me, and then he left.

What... just happened?

I realized he finally called me omnivore.

* * *

I was fanning my cheeks for them to cool down, only to realize the bell has rung five minutes ago and Takeshi still wasn't here.

I frowned.

I sighed, and looked at my knife.

"I should really get some other weapon..."

Or a safer place to put it. I had a belt that helped keep it stay on my waist.

"Nee-chan?"

I blinked, and I grinned at the voice. "Takeshi!"

He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh?! Yamamoto has a nee-chan?! But she looks nothing like him...!"

I smiled at the voice. "You must be Tsuna, correct?"

He nodded.

I smiled. "I'm Takeshi's senpai at Takesushi! Yoroshkune!"

"Aha, Nee-chan, don't say that! It's more like we're the same in skill now!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fuck you."

He laughed, and Tsuna gaped.

"YAMAMOTO-SENPAI!~"

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!~"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt another migraine coming in. Where's Advil when you need it?

The Yamamoto Takeshi fan club gasped.

" _You..."_

"Why are _you_ here?!"

I ignored them, and got up, dusting myself off. I grabbed the bento and handed it to Takeshi.

"Here Takeshi, your bento. Boss told me to give it to you."

He tilted his head. "He made it?"

I grinned. "Nope! I did!"

The atmosphere got tense. I blinked.

"YOU BITCH!"

I glared at them. "Who are you to call me a bitch? I'm your fucking senior you assholes!"

They blinked, and then saw I was wearing a Takesushi uniform.

They got on their knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Maa maa. Calm down..."

I sighed. "Takeshi... I hate your fangirls and I wish you luck in the baseball game."

He frowned. "You're not watching?"

I shook my head. "I have work."

"I could ask Oyaji if you can take the day off and-"

I smiled, and laughed. "You don't need my charm for this! If anything, I'll give you bad luck!"

He frowned, and I ruffled his hair. "Cheer up Tako!'

I looked at Tsuna, and he was looking at the two of us in awe. I ruffled his hair. "Tuna. That's your name from now on."

He blinked. "Eh?"

"Tuna. Come to Takesushi one day! I'll treat you!" I took out my sushi knife with a glint in my eyes.

"With _this_ baby!"

He gaped, and I grinned at him and Takeshi. "Have fun at school pipsqueaks!"

Tuna and Tako. I am really fond of seafood nicknames...


	4. Confessions and Bloody Suits

I sighed. Another hellish day at work.

Sometimes I just want to go to school instead. It seems so much simpler, and funner...

I shook my head. No no, I have a house to pay for, after all.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Connie! I need to talk to you!"_

 _I sighed. Not one of those guys again..._

 _The man that stepped in jabbed his finger at the woman sitting at the back table._

 _She scoffed. "Talk to me. Talk to_ me? _"_

 _"That's what I just said woman!"_

 _"Woman? Is that my new name now, Matthew?!"_

 _"Then what else are you? A girl?"_

 _She scowled. "I have nothing to talk about with_ you _, Matthew. So leave and let me eat in peace."_

 _"U-Um..." I had a fake smile plastered on my face._

 _The two looked at me, one with a look of pure hatred and the other with a look of shame._

 _"Please talk outside... Our customers are getting bothered..."_

 _"Customers?_ What _customers?! There's only two other people here!"_

 _My left eye twitched. "Two counts as plural, sir."_

 _He scoffed. "It doesn't matter! And girl! Aren't you a_ high school student _? What is a high schooler doing here? Skipping school for sushi?!"_

 _My hands tightened around the hilt of my knife. "I have no other choice but to work, jackass."_

 _He scoffed again. "Calling a valued customer a jackass now? Maybe that's why this place isn't doing so well. The service is horrible."_

 _I scoffed this time. "_ Valued customer _? Bitch, you're not paying any sushi here, are you? Also! You have no fucking right to judge this place!"_

 _"Do you know who I am? I'm the CEO of-"_

 _"I don't give a shit of who you are! You've never tried our sushi, and the only reason why I'm being shitty to you is because you're shitty to me! Learn some fucking respect, old man!"_

 _The woman named Connie stood, and bowed. "I'm really sorry about him. I'll pay for any charges, Alice-chan."_

 _I sighed, and smiled at her. "Connie-san... It's alright. This jackass needs to be punished."_

 _He blinked, and I bowed to the other customers. "Gomenesai, meena."_

 _Then I grabbed the man named Matthew by the ear and dragged him outside. I made sure to show him my knife._

* * *

Stupid shitty old asshole.

I changed the OPEN sign to CLOSED, and sat down at a table.

I laid my head down on the table, thinking about my shitty day, when I realized Takeshi never came home.

Huh. Maybe he went to Tuna's house...

I did promise Tsuyoshi-san to keep watch of his house until Takeshi or he came back.

I shrugged, and decided to take a nap. I need it, after all!

I was suddenly thinking about tunas, birds, and pineapples until I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Yamamoto Takeshi's POV**

"See ya, Tsuna!"

"See you, Yamamoto... A-And.. um... gomen..."

"Nah, it's okay, Tsuna! Running away from the giant turtle was fun!"

Tsuna gaped.

I put my hands in the back of my head, and grinned at him. "See you tomorrow!"

I headed to my home, and when I arrived near, I saw that the lights were still on but the CLOSED sign was still there.

I frowned. Is someone still working?

I opened the door. "Oyaji! I'm home!"

There was no response, and I frowned. Then I realized the mop of brown hair.

I grinned. "Nee-chan..."

I walked over to her, and saw that she was asleep. I blinked.

"Nee-chan?"

"...Go away, Tako..." she muttered.

I smiled. _Nee-chan's cute when she's sleeping so peacefully..._

I blinked. Did I just think that?

Ignoring the red on my face, I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

I smiled, and sat next to her. "Nee-chan... you had a pretty stressful day, right?"

"..."

I laid my head on the table and looked at her. I smiled. "'Night, Ally-nee."

* * *

 **Back to Takeshima Alice POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, to see black. I frowned, and rubbed my eyes. Still there.

I got up, and looked around.

I'm still at Takesushi. Good.

Then I frowned again. I looked at the jacket on my shoulder, and grabbed it. Smells like... My eyes widened.

Takeshi.

I looked back at the table I was using as a pillow. Takeshi was sleeping there.

My eyes widened. He... He was sleeping right next to me the whole time?! My face burned red.

I shook my head quickly. "Stop, stop..."

I checked the time. 3:00 a.m.

 _Where's Tsuyoshi-san? Why isn't he here yet?_

My fists clenched, but then I realized he would've left me a note if he knew he'd be gone this late.

I looked at Takeshi, as he was sleeping peacefully. I put his jacket on his shoulders.

 _I should leave soon. Takeshi_ is _here, after all._

But my sisterly instinct came, and I refused to let Takeshi nap in an empty restaurant. Just because his size was big didn't mean he could protect himself, after all.

And besides, Takeshi was a pacifist.

It's my job to protect this restaurant.

And my little brother Tako.

* * *

When Tsuyoshi-san finally returned at 4:00 a.m, he was wearing a suit covered in blood.

He smiled gratefully at the sight of Takeshi safe. Then he turned to me.

He sighed. "Gomen, Ally-chan."

I looked at the ground. "You could've simply told me where you were going, Tsuyoshi-san."

He forced a smile. "I didn't want to involve you in it."

"I'm already involved in it, Tsuyoshi-san. I'm your oldest "son." As the eldest, it's my responsibility to help out my father."

He smiled gratefully. "But as the eldest, you should also be protecting the younger, am I wrong?"

I sighed, and smiled at him. "Well, I figured you'd be with the mafia, Tsuyoshi-san. There's no way you'd ever come back this late if it were anything else."

He raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't think I was in a bar?"

"I know you better than that, Tsuyoshi-san. You wouldn't go, because you wouldn't want to disappoint Takeshi."

He smiled. "You know me too well, Ally-chan."

I smiled back at him.

"Arigato, Ally-chan. For protecting Takeshi, I mean. I didn't tell you to stay until I came back, and still you stayed."

"Nah, Tsuyoshi-san. I'd never leave Takeshi out in the open, even if my favorite anime show was on! Aha, Takeshi is my little Tako. I'd die, if he died. And that one time he almost died..."

My fists clenched.

I remember beating him up for being such an idiot.

He forgot how much more important family was than baseball.

"That one time he almost committed suicide, I- I couldn't breathe, Tsuyoshi-san. So, protecting him... it wasn't a favor. It's just a thing I have to do to stay alive."

Tsuyoshi-san smiled. "We three all feel that way, Ally-chan. I'm sure of it for Takeshi as well. Well, it's late, and you still did a favor for me. Your shift will change to noon, so get some sleep."

My eyes widened, and I bowed. "Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san!"

He smiled at me. "Otou-san."

I blinked.

"You're my son, remember, Ally? So feel free to call me Oyaji, or Otou-san."

"A-Arigato... Oyaji."

He grinned, and ruffled my hair. "Get some rest, Ally. I'll wake you up at noon."

I nodded gratefully, and as I headed to the exit, I paused.

I turned to Oyaji in confusion. "Wake me up?"

"Of course! Sleep in our place! It's 4 a.m., Ally. Regardless of being my son, you are a _girl._ "

I sighed. There's no way of getting out of this, right?

"A-Arigato again, O-Oyaji..."

He grinned. "No problem."

I turned to Takeshi. Still peacefully asleep.

For the first time in a while, I had a family.

And I was happy, and grateful.

And then I remembered something.

"Tsu- O-Oyaji?"

"Yes, Ally?"

"You might want to change out of your bloody suit."

"Oh! Aha, right!"


	5. Sushi and Blackmailing

"Yo, Takeshi!"

He immediately hid something, and I frowned.

"Takeshi?" I asked a little softer.

He turned to me with the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"It's nothing, Nee-chan, aha!"

I frowned more.

He grinned at me. "Well, I'll be gone for a few days, I'm going to Kokuyo Land with my friends."

"To do what?" I asked.

"...J-Just to hang out, I guess, aha..."

 _Liar._

I forced a smile. "I see. Well, have a safe trip."

He grinned at me. "I will."

As I watched him leave, my fists clenched.

 _I heard about Mukuro Rokudo... Please don't die on me, Takeshi..._

* * *

 **A month later...**

"We're back!" I said, entering Takesushi with Oyaji.

"We brought some good tuna today!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Hey, Boss."

"What's the matter?"

"They were about to run out on the check."

"What?"

I turned to the convicts, and it was actually someone I recognized.

"Hey, it's Tuna!" I blurted out.

"It's Takeshi's buddy."

"Yamamoto's otou-san and nee-san?!"

"Yo, Takeshi, Tuna's here!" I shouted.

He entered inside, and he blinked. "Hey it's Tsuna... What are you doing?"

"This is... Yamamoto's place?!"

I stared at the two of them, and shrugged.

"Yo, Boss, pass me the tuna."

He handed me the box, and I carried it.

"Tuna."

He looked at me miserably.

I smirked. "Good luck."

* * *

As I washed the dishes, I saw Tuna and co. entering the kitchen.

"Y-Yamamoto nee-san... Um, I'll take care of the dishes."

I tilted my head, and turned off the water. "Why?"

"We're paying our debt by helping out in the kitchen, desu!" said the girl with the ponytail.

I shrugged. "Fair enough." I looked at Tuna and the brunette next to him. I smiled at them. "You two are Takeshi's friends, right? I believe I forgot to introduce myself the last time we met, Tuna.

"I'm Takeshima Alice, or Ally-nee, if you'd prefer. Nice meeting you!"

He nodded. I smiled again, and looked at the brunette glaring at me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Miura Haru desu, and _I'm_ going to be Tsuna-san's future wife, desu!"

"Haru! What are you saying?!" asked Tuna mortified.

I blinked, and laughed. "It's nice to meet you Haru-chan. Or... hmm... I got it! You're Hamachi from now on!"

She blinked. "H-Hahi? Hamachi? Yellowtail desu?"

"Aha! Nee-chan gives out sushi nicknames to those younger than her! I'm Tako, and Tsuna's Tuna!"

She blinked, and then sparkles went in her eyes. "Onee-san, you just gave me an idea for a costume, des!"

I blinked this time, and smiled. "You're welcome."

"Ally-chan! Your shift is done. You can go now."

"Really? Oh, okay then. Gomen, Tuna, my shift is over, so I can't help..."

"It's alright Ally-san..."

I frowned, and looked at him sternly.

"Nee-chan."

"A-Ally... s-san..."

"Nee-chan!"

"N-Nee...chan..."

I grinned, and ruffled his hair. "Good. Y'know what, I'll be back to help you guys as soon as I'm changed out of my work clothes. Takeshi is helping out too, after all."

"R-Really? Thank you very much!"

* * *

By the time I came back, most of the dishes were done, but the tuna was being eaten by a slivernette, a kid with an afro, and a baby hitman.

I frowned. "Isn't that the tuna Oyaji was going to use for 100 dishes?"

Tuna's eyes widened, and Hamachi just looked at the two.

"How terrible! I was going to use this for 100 orders!" Oyaji exclaimed, stepping inside.

"100 orders?!"

I sighed. "Told you. Well, we can always add that to your debt."

"M-More debt?!"

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaime, I'm sorry!"

"I'll take responsibility for my little brother," said a pink haired lady.

"Bianchi!"

"A.. ni.. ki..." The silvernette turned blue, and his stomach made a strangled noise.

"I'm sorry! I have to go home!" He left in a hurry.

"Hayato."

Tuna looked at his friend leave in disbelief.

"It's too early to give up. Let's see what we can do with the rest."

"No Poison Cooking! Don't do anything unnecessary!"

I frowned. _Poison_ _Cooking? As in Poison Scorpion Bianchi?_

"Don't worry. Being able to live with my beloved Reborn, I think it changed me," she said, looking at the baby hitman.

 _That's right... Reborn is the world's greatest hitman, one of the Arcobaleno. But what is he doing in Japan? I heard he was supposed to train the Vongola Decimo candidate..._

"C-Changed?"

Now aware that she was Poison Scorpion Bianchi, I didn't necessarily trust the sushi she was currently making.

With an explosion, the sushi finished, and it was glowing brightly.

Oyaji ate some, and then the rest did, and then they were gushing about how delicious it was.

"Would you like some?" she asked me.

 _There's a catch in that sushi,_ my conscience was telling me.

I faked a smile. "No thank you, I don't really have an appetite right now."

She nodded in understanding.

"Miss, if you'll make 100 orders of these, we'll call it even," Oyaji said.

"Really?" exclaimed Tuna.

"I told you," she said.

"Bianchi, help Tsuna out."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Bianchi! Reborn!" exclaimed Tsuna with tears of joy.

As she started making the rest of the sushi, I leaned against the counter and looked at Reborn.

 _"So Tsuna's the Vongola Decimo candidate... Is that right, Mr. Hitman-san?"_ I asked in English.

He smirked, amused. _"Yes. I didn't think you'd be part of the mafia, Yamamoto's nee-chan._ _"_

I smiled. _"I'm not, Reborn. My parents were, and did not want me into the cruel world. So they sent me here, and the old man adopted me, in a way."_

 _"I see. That explains how you didn't trust Bianchi's new Poison Cooking..."_

 _"Yup..."_

We stared at the middle schoolers chatting. Tuna gaping at Hamachi's antics, Tako laughing along.

My fists clenched. _"Just_ _warning you ahead of time, Reborn. If Takeshi gets hurt by the mafia in any way possible, I'll make sure to make Tuna's life a living hell."_

He smirked. _"Alright then, Ally."_

"A-Amazing, Nee-chan... You speak perfect English!"

I blinked, and Takeshi was beaming while Tuna was looking at me mortified.

"A-Ano... N-Nee-chan... What were you talking about with Reborn?"

I smiled. "Just talking about how much I enjoy cutting tunas with my knife."

He sweatdropped and looked at me scared. "N-Nee-chan is so scary..."

"That's right, Dame-Tuna. You should learn from her."

"Dame- _Tuna_?!"

I laughed, and then tilted my head. I then facepalmed myself. "I promised to make you some sushi last time, I can't believe I forgot!"

"I-It's alright, Nee-chan... we have enough debt as it is..."

I smiled. "Nonsense! I said it would be on the house, didn't I?"

He blinked, and I went over to Bianchi-san. "May I use the leftover tuna, Bianchi-san?"

She smiled at me. "Of course."

I took out my knife, and smirked. Then I started making tuna sushi.

* * *

As everyone collapsed from the Poison Cooking, Bianchi-san looked at me.

"How could you tell it was Poison Cooking?"

I smiled. "By my love for sushi making, Bianchi-san."

She nodded, like she understood what I meant. I honestly had no idea what I just said.

I grabbed the tuna sushi I made and wrapped it in a bento box. I handed it to Reborn.

"Please give this to Tuna for me, Reborn-san."

"Sure."

I stretched, and Reborn jumped onto my shoulder.

"Well then, Tsuna's going to be working part-time for a while. I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill him yet, Ally."

I smiled brighter. "That's definite. I wouldn't want to kill him yet, Reborn-san. I still need to torture him with the pain I've dealt with for years."

Reborn-san smirked. "That's great. He needs training, and with this job I can't tortur- tutor him. I trust you with that job."

I nodded. I cleaned my knife, and strapped it back onto my belt.

Then I saw the pained looks on Oyaji and Takeshi, and I laughed.

"Blackmail material..." I murmured, taking pictures of Takeshi's pained face.

I smirked. I was going to get so much money for this simple picture from his fans...

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Pictures of Takeshi! Only 10 dollars!" I said, standing in front of the Yamamoto Takeshi fan club room.

"That's extremely cheap! I want some Nee-san!"

"Nee-san!"

"Nee-san!"

The whole five minutes I was standing there, all my 100 copies of that picture sold out immediately.

I blinked at the sulking crowd in front of me.

I literally just got $1,000 just from taking one picture and copying it.

I smirked, and looked at Reborn-san, who was dressed in his usual suit.

"Blackmailing is useless, Reborn-san! Why not just sell it all for money?"

He calmly sipped his cup of espresso. "You remind me of an old friend of mine who is greedy about money, Ally."

He then jumped onto my head, and pointed to the stairs for the roof.

"Let's go there."

"B-But... Kyoya might be there..."

I could tell he smirked. "I know."


	6. It's time

I had a feeling inside that Kyoya would be there.

No. I was absolutely _sure_ of it.

But hey... A girl could hope, right?

He was leaning against the wall of the school roof with his eyes closed, and then they immediately opened upon "sensing" Reborn-san and I.

He smirked. "You know the baby then? I guess that's why you're strong."

I glared. "I met him just yesterday thank you very much."

He smirked more. "Hn. Amusing."

"Grr..." My fists clenched, and I could tell steam was coming out of my ears.

"Calm down, Ally," said Reborn-san.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, attempting to calm myself down.

"Ano, Reborn-san, what was the point of going here?"

"I wanted you to spar with Hibari."

I smiled awkwardly. "R-Reborn-san... I actually already sparred with him... and uh..."

Kyoya smirked. "Fair enough. I'll bite you to death."

"Come on Kyoya! Maybe next time? Aha?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I- I have work and.. stuff..."

Reborn-san jumped off my head and smirked at me. "Good luck, Ally."

"REBORN-SAN!"

His chameleon Leon turned into a hang glider and he glided off the school roof.

"For selling things at NamiChu, I'll bite you to death," he said, whiffing out his tonfas.

My bangs shadowed my eyes, as I walked over to Kyoya with my knife.

He smirked. "Hn. You're interesting, omnivore."

"Because of fucking Reborn-san and you, I won't be able to blackmail Takeshi..."

Tonfa and knife clashed, and I glared at him. "It's your fault, Kyoya!"

* * *

I entered Takesushi all gloomy.

"Ally?"

"I can't believe I cut his cheek _again_... What's wrong with me?" I muttered. "Kyoya's going to be kill me when I see him again... Or not. The jerk might even think of that as a sign to spar with me again... What am I going to do...?! Fucking Kyoya..."

"Ally...Who's Kyoya? Your boyfriend?"

I blinked at that word. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._

I reddened as I shook my head immediately. "Of course not! I would never go out with that asexual asshole!"

Oyaji smiled. "Whatever you say."

"Come on... Listen to me..." I complained.

He pat my shoulder with a grin, and the door opened.

"I'm home Oyaji, Nee-chan!"

"Ah, Takeshi, welcome! Did you know Ally has a crush on someone?"

My face burned and I protested, "Oyaji!"

"Aha! Really?! I see! Nee-chan, who is it?"

"It's apparently a guy named Kyo-"

"I'm telling you idiots I don't like him!"

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Takeshi... you're going on a cruise with Tuna? Lucky you..."

"Mm! The kid said it's going to be fun, aha!"

"Have fun then..." I sighed.

"Ciaossu, Ally."

"Ah, it's Reborn-san. Good mornings to you...~"

"Would you like to come too? There's plenty of space."

I sighed, and shook my head. "I can't. I have work, after all. You go have fun torturing Tuna, Reborn-san."

He smirked. "Fair enough. I'll bring some pictures for you to sell."

My eyes widened. "Really?! Arigato Reborn-san!"

"No problem. You're helping me tortu- tutor Dame-Tsuna, after all."

* * *

 **Another few days later...**

Takeshi came to Takesushi all beat up.

My eyes widened. "T-Takeshi..."

He didn't say anything to me and just went upstairs.

"Takeshi...!"

I followed him upstairs, and he finally turned around to talk to me.

But his usual carefree smile wasn't there.

"Nee-chan..."

I frowned.

"Do you ever feel pathetic when you have a one-sided match?"

I tilted my head. "Is that what you're all serious about, Takeshi?"

He frowned at me, and I put my hand on his shoulder with a encouraging smile. "Cheer up, Tako. Everyone's felt that way. I don't know if you're talking about a physical or verbal match, but no, I don't feel pathetic, but angered."

He blinked, and then he started laughing. "I figured you would be angered instead, Nee-chan. Aha, you remind me of Gokudera sometimes!"

I blinked. "Who's Gokudera?"

He grinned. "I forgot, I never got to introduce you to him. Well, he was the silver haired guy who was here last time. The time when Tsuna had to pay a debt?"

I put my fist onto my hand in realization. **(Like what Ryohei did when he said "I see" in the episodes.)** "I remember. It's the boy who turned all blue when his sister appeared."

Takeshi laughed. "Yup, that's Gokudera alright. He's such a peculiar guy!"

My eyes sparkled. "Gokudera... what's his first name?"

"Ano... Gokudera... Ah! Gokudera Hayato."

"If he's Hayato, then he could be Haya!"

"Aha, Nee-chan with your nicknames again!"

He laughed, and I smiled. "I'm glad I made you feel better, Takeshi."

He blinked.

I closed my eyes, and opened them again to look at him seriously. "If there's something on your mind like that again, feel free to talk to me, Takeshi. That's what I'm here for, alright?"

He grinned. "I thought you were here to pay for your house."

I shrugged. "That too. Whichever one you want to believe."

He smiled gratefully. "Arigato, Nee-chan."

I averted my eyes. "You're not mad at me about the blackmailing incident... right?"

He blinked, and tilted his head. "What blackmailing incident, Nee-chan?"

I looked back at him, and forced a smile. "Ahahahaha, ahahahaha, nothing at all! I'm going back to work Takeshi, aha, b-bye!"

He frowned, and I scurried away.

I swear I heard Reborn-san say, _"A blackmailer never gets caught in their blackmailing."_

* * *

"Aha, practicing your Shigure Soen Ryu skills, Oyaji?"

He laughed. "I guess I got caught, aha! My skill hasn't yet fallen too far."

"Oyaji! Are you home?"

Oyaji immediately started cutting his green onions roughly, and he forced a smile.

"What is it, Takeshi? Did you forget something? Your Oyaji was having trouble with the green onions."

I gaped. _He's so good at acting...!_

Takeshi looked at Oyaji seriously. "Hey, Oyaji."

"What is it?"

"Will you teach me um kendo?"

Oyaji stopped cutting the green onions and looked at Takeshi seriously. I blinked and looked at him too. _Is he serious? Something must've happened for him to ask to learn..._

Oyaji was no longer smiley and awkward and looked at Takeshi. "Meet me at the dojo later. Wear the armor too."

Takeshi blinked, and I looked at Oyaji. "Are you serious you're going to teach him, Oyaji? You know I can-"

"No, Ally. You're too involved in this cruel world already."

My fists clenched, and Takeshi looked at the two of us strangely and frowned. "Nee-chan? What world?"

I looked at him.

He blinked more, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "What's with everyone's seriousness today?"

My fists tightened, and I looked at him one more time before grabbing my backpack. I looked at Oyaji. "Oyaji. I'm heading home today. I'll be back in time for the lessons. I can't stay defenseless forever."

"Ally-"

I shook my head. "I _will_ come."

I looked at Takeshi's confused and hurt eyes and managed a slight smile. "Takeshi. Make sure to explain everything that happened to you okay?"

"I was planning to, but... maybe not Nee-chan. You might a-already know."

I forced a cheerful smile to hide the hurt in my eyes. "Fair enough. Tell me when the time comes, alright?"

I sighed, and headed out.

* * *

As I walked home, I met Iemitsu Sawada, the man known as the lion of Vongola.

I blinked, and realized his last name was Sawada. And a certain tuna I knew was also Sawada.

He blinked back at me, and smiled with the most idiotic look on his face. "Are you looking for my little Tsuna? Are you his third girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't know who your "little Tsuna" is."

"Ally-kun!"

I blinked at the friendly voice. "N-Nana-san?"

"Ah, Iemitsu, you never met Ally-kun before! She's our neighbor."

He smiled at his wife. "I see. Where's your parents? I'd love to meet them."

My bangs shadowed my eyes, and I turned away from the blonde man. "They're gone. One left me for Italy. One died in Italy."

He looked surprised, and Nana-san sighed. Then she smiled at me. "Ally-kun, I've told you many times to call me Mama!"

I blinked, surprised. "A-Ano... I call Tsuyoshi-san Oyaji, though..."

She smiled. "Oh well. Then just call me Nana! You're almost 17, after all."

"I'll try... Nana...s-..."

She smiled again at me, and I bowed to the two and started heading towards my home.

"It's Baka-Alice! What a coincidence! I needed someone to play subordinate!"

"It's Pipsqueak-Lambo! Nice seeing you again especially since we live next door! I needed someone to be my stress reliever!"

He blinked, and his eyes watered. "T-That was harsh Alice-nee!"

I sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just stressed today, is all. Ni hao, I-pin."

She bowed, and bonked Lambo on the head. "Lambo! You have bad manners!"

"Itte I-pin! Why would you treat me like that?!"

I picked up I-pin and Lambo.

"I really need to go home and visit the dojo soon..."

But that's when I spotted the shiny thing in Lambo's hair. I blinked, shocked, and took it out.

It's a half ring. The Vongola ring of the Guardian of Thunder.

My fingers closed around it, and I put it in my pocket.

I looked at the sky. _It's time. Time for Takeshi and everyone to truly get involved in this cruel world._

I sighed. _I_ _don't like it._

* * *

 **Omake: Birthday**

"Happy birthday Reborn!"

"Ciaossu. Who are you?"

"I'm just a simple author that's writing fanfiction, aha. I actually go by Ally as well."

"Huh. I see."

"You're two years old now, right?"

"I guess I am."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Oh wait, it's the fact that you're an Arcobaleno and your real age is probably around 50 or something. I see."

"How do you know all that?"

I shrugged. "I told you. I'm an author that writes fanficiton."

He smirked. "Can you tell me everything you know about Dame-Tsuna?"

I averted my eyes. "Only if you invite me to your Vongolian Birthday Party so I can take a picture of Tsuna's stupidity and help you blackmail him."

He smiled. "I like you."

"Thank you! That means a lot! I respect you a lot, you see. But seriously, Happy Birthday!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yo good people! I just wrote this very short omake because today was Reborn's birthday, October 13th, 2015. I think that's cool that I managed to write this at the end of his birthday! As you all might know(or might not have known) tomorrow is our precious Dame tuna's birthday! So just in case I don't finish writing my next chapter for this story, I wanted to say in advance. Happy Birthday our dame little tuna! In real life years, you're probably already like 20 right now. Lol, that's kind of sad in my opinion. Oh well, he will forever be a 13-14 year old in my eyes. Again, happy birthday Tsuna! and I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	7. Blood-red

**A/N: Hey readers out there! So, in this chapter I reveal Ally's real name. She's in the mafia, so she has to be in a family of some sort. I couldn't find an actual known mafia she could be placed in, so I used Google Translate to make one up. By the way, the word I used for her famiglia is blood-red, or bad tempered. It describes her perfectly! As for the blood-red part... That's something that's coming in the later chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Now that this day has come, I plan on teaching you everything I know about the sword. However, don't forget that your old man's sword is like your baseball.

"IT'S NO GAME!"

Takeshi was knocked down by Oyaji, and Takeshi looked at Oyaji surprised.

"O-Oyaji..."

"Give it your all, and come at me."

My teeth clenched, and I started leaving.

 _There's no point in sticking around. The Shigure Soen Ryu is only used by those who are chosen. Takeshi is the one who was chosen._

As I left the dojo, I sensed a presence. My eyes scanned around, and that's when I spotted Sawada Iemitsu.

"That's right, Yamamoto Takeshi. What your sword is missing is that fierce soul."

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde man. I guess he's checking up on the training of the guardians.

He turned around, probably having sensed my presence, and looked at me seriously.

"Takeshima Alice, right?"

Before I can nod, he continued. "Or should I say Allison Sanguigno?"

My fists clenched tightly. "How do you know what my real name is?"

He sighed. "You mentioned your parents. One died involving the mafia, the other left you in Japan because they didn't want to involve you in it. The only set of parents that go in that category is in the Sanguigno Famiglia."

"My family is known as the Blood Spillers. How can you tell that cold and heartless killers like them could have such loving parents in the family?"

"Cause I've met your mother before, Allison."

My eyes widened.

"The Vongola were once in an alliance with your family, but that was when the Sanguigno and the Vongola were less tainted. It was when Vongola Secondo Ricardo came around that the alliance was eradicated. But your mother and father were one of the few members that did not enjoy killing."

I took a sudden interest in my shoes, and my fists tightened. _Okaa-san... Otou-san..._

"I also heard that the members of the Sanguigno famiglia are identified with a specific trait. Are you aware of what that is?"

I nodded. _I activated it a few times as a child, after all._

"I see. Well then, I'll go straight to the point. Why do you go by a new name?"

"Because my mother asked me, no, _begged_ me to not get involved with the mafia, to never become a hitwoman. But the mafia is everywhere around me anyway. There's you, Reborn-san, Tuna, Takeshi, Oyaji... My fate _is_ the mafia."

"I see... Well, I would've left you alone, but there's this question: do you still have the Lightning Vongola ring?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Why'd you take it from Lambo?"

"I just felt that if danger was coming, Lambo would be an easy target. Any enemies would completely injure Lambo. I don't want that."

Iemitsu-san looked at me almost pitifully. "...I know you don't want to get involved with the mafia, but please listen to my suggestion."

* * *

I examined the Vongola Lighting ring as I lay in my bed. It was attached to a chain, so I wouldn't lose it.

I sighed, and let go of it, allowing it to fall onto my neck.

I turned my head to my desk, and saw something that caught my eye.

A picture of me, Okaa-san and Otou-san.

I grabbed the picture and my eyes softened.

"Okaa-san... What should I do? I know you told me not to get involved, but how am I supposed to do that? How?"

My grip of the picture tightened, and I had a sad smile.

"I wish... I wish you were all still with me. I wish we can smile happily together again..."

I squeezed the picture so hard my fists started shaking, and my teeth clenched.

I threw it, and my eyes squeezed together, tears escaping.

"Okaa-san... Otou-san..."

I lay there, pathetically crying.

I heard the opening of a door, and someone entering.

"Nee-chan! Are you home?!" the familiar voice of Takeshi yelled.

My eyes widened, and I immediately sat up. I ran and closed my bedroom door.

"Nee-chan! So you're here... Let me in, Nee-chan!"

I wiped my tears away and looked at myself in the mirror.

Red eyes, red nose. Fuck...

I took breaths to calm myself down, and didn't open the door until I looked completely fine.

"Nee-chan... What were you doing?"

"I was changing, Takeshi," I lied.

He reddened, and smiled awkwardly. "I see... S-Sorry about that..."

I forced a smile. "It's alright. So, what brings you here?"

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well... I was going to explain to you about what happened. I thought it was pretty selfish of me to say that to you yesterday, Nee-chan."

I sighed. "You never learn, do you?"

"Eh?"

"Why would you choose explaining something to me over your training? You _do_ have to train, right?"

"W-Well..."

"Well?"

"I don't know, I wanted a break, I guess, aha!"

I sighed, and looked at him. "Well then, whatever you want. Let's head to the living room and talk. It's a little stuffy in here."

"Okay."

* * *

After Takeshi finished explaining everything to me, I frowned.

"It's _that_ serious?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Well, yea, I guess..."

I took out the ring and showed it to him. "I can't have this then. It doesn't belong to me."

He blinked. "Nee-chan... you got one too?"

"I guess it turned out that way. I was thinking about it, but now that it's been confirmed what's happening, then I'm not keeping it."

"Why not?"

"I don't belong with the Vongola."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"It's complicated, Takeshi. You'll find out eventually. Thanks for telling me about this."

"No problem, I guess."

"Now go train! Oyaji's going to be mad if he finds out you ditched training for this."

"I guess! Aha, thanks for listening, Nee-chan."

I gave him a sincere smile. "No problem."

He left, and I sighed, looking at the ring serious.

 _I'm not crying anymore._

* * *

The day the sky was the color of blood I knew the Varia were coming.

The sky was literally screaming, _"You Sanguigno! You're too late to return the ring!"_

Sanguigno literally meant blood-red, and in a way it was like a warning.

So I went searching for the kids, hoping they'd be safe.

But, instead of meeting the kids, I met the fucking Varia.

 _Just my fucking luck._

Instead of fighting, since I wasn't in the mood to, I did what I did best: Act like Takeshi.

I blinked, looking as oblivious as possible. "Who are you?"

They frowned. "Are you sure she's not just a civilian?" one asked another.

I tilted my head, "clueless." "What do you mean by _just a civilian?_ Is there something else that's not a civilian?"

"The mafia," one replied.

I laughed. "The mafia? That sounds like a good game!"

"She's annoying me... Let's kill her."

"In the game you kill people, right? Cause you're the mafia. Pew pew!~" I said, shooting hand guns at them.

One guy's eye twitched, and scowled. "We're going to kill you. Any last words?"

I smirked. "Any last words? That's so cliche. C'mon, how about something like, I don't know..." I was about to take out my knife, but then I realized I couldn't kill them. I had the inability to.

"How about Lambo-san saves the day, Nee-chan?"

"Lambo..."

I brightened. "Oh yea that's per- wait a minute, what are you doing here Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta?"

"Here to save you, Ally-nee!" said Fuuta.

I frowned. "Save me?" I then forced a look of realization on my face. "I see! Like in the game!"

Varia Guy #4 narrowed his eyes. "I'm killing her. It's official."

Lambo removed the pin off his grenades and threw them at Cliche Guy.

"Real grenades?!" Cliche Guy jumped back, and then narrowed his eyes at Lambo. "He's the one with the Half Ring. I'm sure of it."

My eyes widened. _I knew they were coming, but for the ring?_

"Die!" Lambo threw a volley of grenades, and the Varia smirked. They kicked it back at him.

"Lambo!"

I saw I-pin run, and then there was an explosion.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I-pin took the damage for Lambo.

As she fell, Lambo's eyes widened and watered. "T-Tailhead?"

"I-pin!" Fuuta ran to where I-pin was.

I stared at the five year old girl in shock.

I-pin, she...

"It's the Ranking Prince too, what do you know? Maybe we can take that Ranking Book of his and give it to our Boss."

"Gapya!" Lambo threw another grenade, and the Varia just kicked it back again. This time, there was no one to save him.

Lambo fell too.

Varia Guy #2 smirked. "Let's go get that ring, now. Then we can go for the Ranking Prince."

Cliche Guy laughed. "We can just kidnap him. He's weak, after all."

I stared at the two injured kids on the floor in shock. My fists clenched, and my shoulders started shaking.

Varia Guy #3 looked at me in mock pity. "Oh, look, the civilian's crying!"

Varia Guy #4 scowled. "Let's just kill her already..."

"You..."

They turned to me.

"Y-You monsters... How could you... How could you injure _kids_?"

"He had it coming," replied Cliche Guy.

"...In a game, when you injure kids, nothing harmful happens."

Varia Guy #4 scowled. "She still fucking thinks it's a game-"

My fists clenched, and I saw the ring fall into view. "In reality, you _don't_ injure innocent kids. Not on my watch."

Varia Guy #2's eyes widened. "She has the Half Ring! Shit, she tricked us-"

My fists tightened, and I glared at them. "You're going to _pay._ "

Their eyes widened, and they had a look of extreme fear. I knew why.

My Sanguigno family trait had awakened.

My eyes were now the color of blood-red, something we Sanguigno had when angered.

No, angered isn't the right word. We receive these eyes when we have the urge to kill.

Cliche Guy managed to speak up. "S-She's in the Sang-"

I moved in a swift movement, and I stabbed Cliche Guy in the chest.

Then I moved to the next one, and completely assassinated him.

My eyes flicked over to the two other Varia members left alive.

Their eyes were wide, and completely terrified.

I looked at Fuuta, who was also very afraid.

My eyes softened at Fuuta. "Gomene, Fuuta."

Then I ran straight to Varia Guy #3 and stabbed the guy in the back. Literally.

I took my knife out of the guy's back, and looked at the knife.

Red-blood. Like my eyes.

I dropped my knife, and started walking towards the last Varia member.

"P-Please! Spare my life-"

I looked up at him, and he blinked.

My urge to kill had suddenly disappeared, and I was getting dizzy.

"Ally-nee-!" I heard Fuuta scream.

My eyes started closing little by little, and I saw a blur of brown and black.

"Takeshi... huh?"

Before I lost consciousness I heard Takeshi's laugh, and then I blacked out.


	8. School as Punishment

I felt this massive amount of pain and I opened my eyes, not happy.

I squinted at the bright light, and sat up, my head throbbing with headaches.

Where the fuck am I?

"Ciaossu, Ally."

I frowned. "Who-"

I was suddenly hit with a bunch of pain. Again.

I glared at the cause of the pain: Reborn-san, it seemed.

"Reborn-san. _What was that for_?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He smirked. "You need to be wide awake, Baka-Ally."

I glared more.

"Ah, Nee-san. Y-You're awake!" said a cheerful voice.

I glared at him too.

"H-HIEEEEE! Gomenasai, gomenasai!"

"Mafia bosses don't get scared from a glare, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn-san hit him with a Leon mallet. "ITTE!"

"Reborn!" Tuna complained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. " _Reborn... Why did you wake me up?_ "

"I needed you to babysit the kids because I need to train Dame-Tsuna."

"And _when_ do I need to do that?"

Reborn smirked. "In three hours."

My left eye twitched. " _What time is it?_ "

His smirk grew. "5:00 a.m."

The demon inside me(that I named Yuki) awakened at that moment.

" _You. Bastard._ "

Tuna gulped.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU WAKE ME UP AT #$%&*# 5 IN THE MORNING YOU #$%*$# OF A HITMAN! I HAVE THREE HOURS LEFT AND YET YOU WAKE ME UP! I AM SO #$%&*#%$ _KILLING_ YOU!"

Reborn-san yawned, and started sleeping.

My eye twitched.

"OH, YOU'RE #$%&* # SLEEPING ARE YOU? FINE, LET ME ALLOW YOU TO #$%&* SLEEP _ETERNALLY!"_

Tuna held me back. "HIEEEEEE! Nee-san, calm down, calm down! Kaa-san and everyone is still asleep so please-"

"LIKE I CARE ABOUT WAKING EVERYONE UP! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS *#$!"

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a large headache.

I woke up again at 7 a.m. to find Tuna on the floor knocked out cold and Reborn-san gone.

I sighed, and carried Tuna to his bed and placed him there.

 _He's lighter than he looks..._

I sighed again, exasperated, and collapsed into Tuna's chair.

"Gomena, Tuna..."

My memories were a little fuzzy, but I remembered that I knocked out Tuna in my anger because he was in the way.

So, as you can tell, I'm not a morning person.

I'm always like this in mornings whenever someone wakes me up.

Oyaji and Takeshi has learned from experience not to wake me up, so it doesn't happen often.

Reborn-san's "Vongola way" of waking people up simply made "Yuki" more angry.

...

Wait a minute.

What am I doing at Tuna's house anyway?

Last time I checked, Takeshi was the one that I last saw yesterday.

Huh.

I sighed, and headed downstairs.

I met Nana-san.

"Um, ohaio, Nana-san."

"Ah, Ally-kun! Ohaio!~ Are you okay now, Ally-kun?"

I blinked. "Eh?"

"You were angry with Reborn-kun in the morning, weren't you?"

My face flushed in embarrassment. "Gomenasai Nana-san... I must've woken up the whole neighborhood..."

She smiled. "It's alright! Not everyone is a morning person, after all!~"

"Arigato..."

She shook her head. "No no, it's no problem!~"

"No really, thank you, Nana-san. I woke up everyone, and yet I stayed here without your permission first..."

"No no! You were unconscious, Ally-kun. I'm glad I was able to help you out!"

I blinked. _Does she know why I was unconscious?_

"After all, being hit on the head by a pot must hurt! I'm glad you're alright. You have headaches, right?"

I almost gaped. _Hit by a pot? What kind of idiot came up with that stupid excuse?_

Instead, I nodded.

She smiled. "I thought so. That's why I bought this!"

She took out a box of Advil.

I looked at her like she was a saint from heaven.

"Nana-san... Thank you so much!~"

I hugged her after I took the box.

She giggled. "No problem, Ally-kun!"

"Now I know what to get Nee-san for Christmas..." I heard Tuna mutter.

I turned to him and grinned. "Tuna, you're awake! Ohaio!"

"O-Ohaio... Nee-san..."

"Tuna... I'm sorry for knocking you out. Really," I said, smiling awkwardly.

He smiled awkwardly back. "I-It's alright, Nee-san..."

I frowned and looked at him sternly. "It's Nee-chan, Tuna. Nee. _Chan_."

"N-Nee... san. Ah, I don't know anymore!"

I sighed. "We'll work on it..."

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Breakfast will be ready soon, alright? And of course you're welcome, Ally-kun."

"A-Arigato..."

"Hai, Kaa-san."

She headed inside the kitchen, her cheerfulness going with her.

That's when we heard the snoring.

We headed to where it sounded the loudest and ended up in front of a door.

I slid open the door, and sure enough, it was none other than Tuna's dad, the Lion of Vongola.

Tuna and I gaped. "How is he still asleep after all the noise in the morning?!"

I sighed, and closed the door.

I faced Tuna.

He blinked.

"Is Lambo and I-pin okay? They were hurt yesterday... And Fuuta. Is he alright?"

He blinked again. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nee-san. Lambo and I-pin were completely fine when we arrived. And Fuuta, he seemed fine too."

I frowned. "What?"

I then sighed. Screw little kids with fast regeneration...

I looked up at Tuna again. "Do you know where Fuuta is? I need to talk to him..."

"Um, I think Fuuta was playing with Lambo and I-pin last time I checked."

"Thanks."

"Nee-san-?"

I ran outside.

* * *

"Fuuta? Fuuta?"

"Ah, Ally-nee!"

He was outside, but he was watching I-pin and Lambo play tag.

He walked over to me, and tilted his head. "What is it?"

I averted my eyes. "Fuuta... about yesterday..."

"Ally-nee, are you worried about that?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

He smiled at me. "I'm the Ranking Prince in the mafia. I was only a little startled, that's all. I'm not afraid of you, Ally-nee."

I blinked again. _God, you are making this so easy for me Fuuta..._

I narrowed my eyes at him teasingly. "So you're not afraid of me, huh? Watch what happens when you wake me up. My demon will show you just how scary I am!"

He laughed, and I poked him in the sides. "I get it I get it! Stop tickling me!"

I smiled at the 8 year old gratefully. "Fuuta... arigato."

He smiled at me. "Thank you for protecting me, Lambo, and I-pin, Ally-nee."

I smiled again, and ruffled his hair. "Stop being a loner and play with Lambo and I-pin already."

He pouted. "They're not playing with _me."_

I laughed, and shook my head.

* * *

"Baka-Ally."

I turned to the baby hitman. "Ah, Reborn-san, how was Tuna's torture training?"

"It was successful."

I nodded, grateful. "I see..."

. . .

"R-Reborn-san?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for um.. for threatening you in the morning. That was very disrespectful and-"

He smirked. "Baka-Ally. I woke you up on purpose. I didn't want Dame-Tsuna to think of you as an innocent person. You were in the Sanguigno family once, after all."

"So you know what happened..."

"Fuuta told me everything. Have you returned the ring yet?"

"Yes, while I was babysitting Lambo."

"Why did you give it back? Do you not want to guard Tsuna? Are you still willing to kill him?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. I learned to think of Tuna as my own little brother. It's just... I feel like I don't necessarily suit the role of the Lightning Guardian. It was Lambo's ring in the first place because it was fit for him. I shouldn't take it away. Lambo's boss was proud to have him as a guardian, anyway."

Reborn-san nodded. "I see..."

He then smirked again. "Ally."

I blinked, and then my eyes widened. "No, please don't plan any of your little schemes-!"

"As punishment for threatening me, you're going to be going to school."

I blinked. "What?"

"You need education, after all."

"B-But my job-!"

"Do both, Baka-Ally."

"I can't do that, the reason I quit was because-"

"That's why it's your punishment. I already talked about it to Tsuyoshi. He's your guardian, after all."

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm not even your student!"

"It doesn't matter."

I glared at Reborn-san, and he stared back at me.

He won, and I sighed. "Fine. What school am I going to?"

He smirked. "You're going to Dame-Tsuna's school."

"What?!"

"Your education is not the same as a high schooler's because you skipped school all these years. Your mind right now is as smart as a 14 year old."

I groaned.

"You're going to be late for your work, Baka-Ally. Walk to school with Yamamoto tomorrow morning. They look like they need to go."

I sighed. "Hai hai. See you, Reborn."

"Where's your respect?"

"I'm being ordered around by you. No respect is needed."

He smirked. "Fair enough. You are expected to come tomorrow, Baka-Ally."

"I get it, I get it."

* * *

"Aha, Nee-chan, don't be like that!"

"...This is humiliating, and I don't even know why I'm listening to Reborn..."

He laughed, and then blinked. "Ah, it's Tsuna!"

"Yo!" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He freaked, and then sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's you, Yamamoto."

"I couldn't fall asleep last night at all."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't calm down during training, so I thought I'd come to school."

I frowned at that one.

"I'm so excited!"

Tuna and I gaped. I sighed. _I figured. Takeshi's a strange one, after all._

"Tsuna. It'll be fine. At first, all I could think of was beating that long haired guy. I don't really understand the situation either. But when we were all together, I realized that it wasn't my fight; it was everyone's fight."

"Huh?"

"You're not alone, Tsuna. Let's win together!"

"Y-Yamamoto..."

"Of course! We can't leave Vongola in their hands!"

"Gokudera-kun."

"We'll beat them down, no matter whom they might be. We're going to win. Leave it to me, Jyuudaime."

Tuna gaped, and then smiled, relieved. The two smiled at the brunette. I walked over to them.

"So! I know I'm ruining a moment here, but I can't help but dislike being ignored."

Tuna blinked. "Y- Nee-san?!"

"Aha, gomen, Nee-chan!"

I tilted my head at the silvernette, and then I grinned. "Haya! It's you after all!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you to call me that?!" he demanded.

"Maa maa, it's just a nickname, Haya!" I said.

He glared. "You-!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! T-This is Yamamoto's nee-san, Takeshima Alice-san."

"Yo!"

"She reminds me of the baseball idiot..."

I sighed. "We're two very different people, asshole."

"I'm not an asshole, you bitch!"

"Bitch? Show some respect for your elders, Haya-kun."

"Elders?"

"Ah, Nee-san is two years older than us."

"Yet you're wearing a NamiChu uniform? Ha, what a delinquent!"

"Is that the best you can come up with, Gokudera Hayato? Or should I say... _Hurricane Bomb Hayato,"_ I said in English.

His eyes widened, and he glared. "Who are you?"

I laughed. "Who am I? Let's just say I'm Takeshi's onee-san, and we'll leave it at that, Haya."

"You-!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yo good readers out there! I just wanted to say, thank you so much for 40 follows! It helps me know that you all are enjoying this story! Anyway, so, we're on the Varia arc, now. There will be some parts of this story where it's slightly AU. Anyway, I'm stuck on a decision I have to make.**

 **Kyoya x Ally or Takeshi x Ally?**

 **Please help... I'm stuck deciding. I know there's not much Takeshi x Ally, but if you'd like that there will be more signs in the future.** **If you can, please review your opinion.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **Ally.**


	9. Hibari Kyoya

"Ryohei?"

He blinked, and he smiled. "Oh, it's extreme Takeshima!"

"N-Nee-san... you know Onii-san?"

"Yea, Tuna. We used to be childhood friends."

"Ehhhh?"

"You didn't know, Sawada?"

"Ah, Onee-chan!"

I blinked, and smiled. "Kyoko!"

"Nee-san... you know Kyoko-chan too?"

I grinned. "Of course I do. I was extreme friends with Ryohei after all!"

Tuna gaped. He looked at me. "Um.. why aren't you still friends now?"

Ryohei and I grinned. "She/He got into extreme sushi making/ boxing!"

Tuna gaped again, and Ryohei looked at me. "Takeshima! Are you in the extreme high school division with us?"

I gave an awkward smile. "Y-You see... I don't really have a middle school diploma..."

"I see! So you're with Kyoko then, right?"

"Onee-chan, you're in our class? That's great!" she said.

I smiled. "Kyoko... you never cease to brighten my day.."

She blushed. "I'm not that great, Onee-chan!"

The girl I knew as Kurokawa Hana frowned at me. "Are you sure you're the same nee-chan from 4 years ago?"

I pouted. "Hana... How could you forget me...?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's you alright."

I grinned.

Tuna was just there, gaping at the sight of us.

"Um... Onee-chan. Onii-chan is acting strange again! He's training for something, and it's worrying me!"

I frowned. "Kyoko..." I looked at Ryohei sternly. "Ryohei! I thought you promised Kyoko not to fight!"

"Nee-san... ano..."

I turned to Tuna. "What's up?"

"She's worried about Onii-san participating in the Ring Battles," he whispered.

I blinked, and turned to Kyoko. I gave her a reassuring smile. "Kyoko, it's just a sumo match!"

She frowned. "Not you too, Onee-chan..."

"No really! It is! Don't you worry about your onii-chan! I'll be there to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless, alright?"

"But-!"

"You trust me, right Kyoko?"

She nodded slowly.

I patted her head, and grinned. "Don't worry about it!"

She then brightened. "You're right, Onee-chan! I trust you!"

I smiled. "Mm!"

"Onee-san!"

I frowned at the familiar voice, and saw none other than Minagawa Yui.

"Yui-chan!"

She blinked, and tilted her head. "What are you doing here, Onee-san?"

"Me? Oh, due to some circumstances, I go here now, aha.."

"N-Nee-san..."

"Hmm Tuna?"

"You know a lot of people here..."

I smiled. "I guess!"

* * *

"We have a new student today."

"I'm Takeshima Alice. I am 2 years older than you, so don't think you can play any tricks on me."

"U-Um, Takeshima, can you sit by Sasagawa?"

"Her attitude's going to ruin our Innocent Flower!"

"No, sensei, change to somewhere else!"

My eye twitched, and I sighed.

"Meena, don't be like that! Onee-chan, you can sit by me."

I forced a smile. "Arigato, Kyoko." I sat.

"Kyoko-chan's so nice..."

"She even called her Onee-chan!"

"Maa maa, meena, Nee-chan's a nice person."

I blinked, and saw Takeshi with his hands behind his head, looking out the window.

I sighed. "Takeshi... do you always slack off in class?"

He laughed. "I guess, aha!"

I shook my head at him.

. . .

"She just called Kyoko-chan and Yamamoto by their first names!"

"And so casually!"

I banged my head onto the desk repeatedly.

Can't they learn to keep their thoughts to themselves?

* * *

"So if the square root of-"

The door slid open and in came the school's most feared person: Hibari Kyoya.

He glared directly at me.

I crossed my arms and stared back at him. "Is there something you need, Kyoya?"

"Spar. Now."

"I need my education, don't you think?"

"You herbivore," Kyoya said to the sensei.

The sensei was shaking. "H-Hai?"

"She's dismissed out of class."

"H-Hai..."

"Kyoya... you never learn, do you? You can't just get everything you want, y'know?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, and half my classmates paled.

"Omnivore. Now."

I sighed. "Hai hai... geez..."

I got up and looked at him in the eye. "If I win, this uniform I'm wearing changes."

He smirked. "If I win, you have to join the Disciplinary Committee."

. . .

"But I have work after class! You already know that, Kyoya!"

His smirk remained on his face. "And?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fuck you Kyoya. Just... fuck you."

There was silence, and shock was evident.

I left the class and headed to the roof.

* * *

"Kyoya... you are aware of the Ring Conflict, right?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't care about business that doesn't involve me."

I frowned. "You have a ring."

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall on the school roof. "Hn? I could care less about that ring."

My face: WTF

"You couldn't care less? What the shit, Kyoya? Just what have you been doing during your training?"

His eyes stayed closed as he said calmly, "Sparring."

I sighed. "I pity the one who is your tutor. Who is your tutor, by the way?"

His eyes remained closed. "A carnivore."

"Well no shit."

He didn't say more as his eyes opened, him glaring at me. "Omnivore. You're sparring with me, don't get off topic."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't worry, I know, I know. That's the only reason I'm here, aren't I?"

He smirked, amused. "As long as you know."

His tonfas appeared, and he readied his battle stance. "I'll bite you to death."

Because they might confiscate it, I had to strap my knife at my thigh. I took it out, and sighed. "At least I'm not forced to learn things I've already learned."

I looked at Kyoya seriously, and with an amused smirk, I copied his phrase: "I'll cut you to death."

* * *

"What... monster... changed you... into a more monstrous monster... than you were before...?" I muttered under my breath.

He glared. "Get up omnivore."

I was holding onto my knees for support. "I'm fucking tired. Cut me some slack. I'm not the sadistic battle-crazy freak you are, I work at a sushi shop every day..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Hn. I win."

I blinked, and got into my battle stance immediately. "Nope. Not happening bitch."

He glared. "You're going to join, Omnivore."

"And I'm going to be able to quit school. We all have our dreams, Kyoya."

"I don't dream about you," he replied bluntly.

"Well no shit, it'd be creepy if you did."

And then we attacked again.

* * *

"Does... this mean we... tie?"

He was tired. But I was screwed. I could barely manage to keep my eyes open.

He staggered a bit, but managed to still keep his battle stance. "No Omnivore. I refuse to lose."

I managed a desperate smile. "Tieing isn't the same as losing, doofus."

"Hn."

"Fine... I'll agree to work in your... stupid Disciplinary Committee... but my uniform changes..."

"Hn."

"You sadistic asshole... How do you manage to keep your social skills in tact when you speak like that?"

"I don't need to talk to lowly herbivores."

I grinned. "That means you're able to talk to omnivores, right?"

He frowned at me, and then I noticed something that was very usual these days: a cut on his cheek.

Whenever I sparred with someone, I _hated_ to draw blood. It was only in my "sadistic, Yuki mode" that I didn't mind.

So, the cuts being as often as they are, I realized I entered Yuki mode whenever I started sparring with the other sadistic carnivore, and when I got tired I was back to my normal, smart, self.

Goddamn it Yuki. Why did I have to have a demon side?

Wait, right, I'm a former member of the feared Sanguigno famiglia.

They're literal spawns of demons.

"Goddamn it... Shit, shit, shit..."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I bowed in apology. "I'm really sorry Kyoya. I can't believe I... Goddamn it!"

"Omnivore."

"I don't really have a band-aid anymore so.. I don't really know what to give to you but-"

"Omnivore."

"I'm sorry for always cutting your cheek!"

" _Omnivore."_

I looked up, and Kyoya was right in front of me.

I blinked, startled by how close he was.

My face heated immediately.

"K-K-Kyoya..."

He smirked.

 _Hot damn... why now?! Why do the fucking female hormones have to act now?!_

"U-Um... Kyoya?"

He looked at me in the eye. "First job: Make sure the school stays safe."

I blinked.

"Second: Take charge if I'm not here."

"Third: All paperwork must be done by end of each month. That is all."

He turned to leave, but not before saying this: "Reception room, at lunch. If you don't show up, I'll bite you to death, Omnivore."

Then he left with a swish of his Disciplinary blazer.

My face was still red.

 _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

I entered class with bandages around my bruises.

There was a large silence, and I realized that it was already English, which meant I completely missed Math.

Which meant my teacher had no clue where I was.

"Young lady, where-?"

I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Hibari Kyoya."

She shut up, and nodded in understanding.

I sighed in relief, and walked to my seat, aware of the eyes following me.

"Onee-chan, what happened?" Kyoko asked.

I smiled. "Hibari Kyoya."


	10. The Sun Match

"EXTREME!"

I woke up, a very happy expression on my face.

My eyes flicked over to the white headed boxer. "What are you doing here, Ryohei?"

"Ah, Takeshima, you're extremely awake!"

"Yea, cause you fucking woke me up..." I muttered.

"I'm here to see Kyoko! She extremely has my lunch!"

I frowned. "Lunch?"

"It's extremely lunch, Takeshima!"

I blinked, and cursed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up? I'm going to die by Kyoya...!"

"Takeshima! Everyone knows of your extreme mode if someone wakes you up, so no one did!"

"..." That's true... Fuck...

I looked up at Ryohei gratefully. "Arigato, Ryohei. I would've been more late and closer to my death if your shout hadn't woken me up."

"No extreme problem! Extreme!"

Looking at the clock, I realized ten minutes had passed since lunch had started.

"Fuckfuckfuck..." I muttered, running to the reception room.

* * *

I slammed open the door in a rush, and spotted an empty chair and an occupied couch.

I blinked, and realized Kyoya was taking a nap.

I frowned. _He's probably awake right now... He's a really light sleeper..._

Except nothing really happened.

I blinked, and stepped inside the reception room, spotting the sleeping carnivore.

I cracked a smile. _He actually looks adorable in his sleep..._

My eyes widened, and my face flushed in response. _What the fuck am I thinking about? What am I thinking about?!_

"Omnivore."

I blinked, and saw the now awake carnivore glowering at me.

I smiled, trying to hide the red on my cheeks. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty."

He glared, and I smirked, trying to burn the image of him sleeping out of my mind.

He walked over to his desk and sat, working on some papers.

I tilted my head. "Kyoya?"

"Omnivore."

I blinked, looking at the huge amount of papers on his desk. "Wait a second... you want _me_ to help you with all of this?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're in the Disciplinary Committee, Omnivore."

"This is going to take all day! How many times do I have to tell you, I have work! I'm still working for goddamn money for my rent!"

"Omnivore."

"Asshole."

"Omnivore."

I sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll fucking help you. Ugh... fuck you Kyoya."

 _I'm saying that a lot more often nowadays..._

He glared at me, and I glared back.

I grabbed a giant pile of paperwork and sat at the couch.

"You're annoying," I heard Kyoya say.

I looked at him with a forced smile. "If I'm annoying, what does that make you?"

He glowered at me, and I glared back again.

"I hate you, Omnivore."

"I hate you too, Hibari Kyoya."

 _Do you really?~_

. . .

"Shut up!"

Kyoya frowned at me.

I turned my burning face to him, and saw him smirk amused.

My face reddened more in anger. "Erase that little smirk off your face you asshole!"

* * *

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!"

There was a large silence, and the teacher frowned at me.

"What have you been doing all this time? We are at our last class of the day!"

I gave an awkward smile, and pointed to the Disciplinary arm band on my arm sleeve.

"Kyoya was being an asshole and gave me lots of papers to deal with."

(Somewhere in the school, a carnivore sneezed.)

The teacher blinked at me, and then sighed. "This is a warning. Please sit."

I raised an eyebrow. _I see... This teacher doesn't know Hibari Kyoya well..._

The teacher was about to go back to his lesson, but then noticed something.

"Young lady! Your uniform is incorrect! How dare you wear a boys' uniform?!"

"N-Nezu-sensei... She um..." one of my classmates protested.

"I will not have it! Change immediately!"

"Do you know what I had to _go_ through to change this uniform...?"

At this point, Yuki was now taking over.

I smirked, making sure my killing intent leaked through.

" _Sensei?_ "

His eyes widened in fear.

"Nee-san! Please calm down!"

My eyes flicked over to the brunette. "Well what do you know? I thought you learned from experience to back off, _Tsunayoshi._ "

"HIEEEEE! Gomenasai, gomenasai!"

"D-Dame-Tsuna... Y-You know how to calm her down, right?! Do something-"

He literally just added oil to the fire.

" _Dame-Tsuna?_ I would've let it go if a student said that, but you?"

His eyes widened, and he went on his knees for forgiveness. "Please just have a seat!"

I smirked. "Glad you agree."

He blinked, and I sat, Yuki disappearing.

* * *

"Eh?! Ryohei's match is _today?!"_

Takeshi blinked. "You didn't know, Nee-chan?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Oh. I see..."

"Ciaossu, Ally."

"Ah, Reborn."

"You can come to Ryohei's match today, y'know, Baka-Ally?"

I looked at the night sky seriously. "I was going to come whether I was allowed to or not. I made a promise to Kyoko, after all."

Reborn smirked.

* * *

"Everyone!"

"Jyuudaime!" "You came, Sawada." "Yo!" "Tuna."

"Sorry for being late. Lambo started playing hide-and-seek," Tuna said, holding up the cow kid.

"How dare you trouble Jyuudaime?!"

"But there are some who aren't here yet," said Takeshi.

Ryohei nodded. "That holder of the Mist hasn't shown himself."

I shrugged. "Who knows, Ryohei, what if the holder of the Mist is a girl?"

"Ah, maybe you're extremely right, Takeshima!"

"N-Nee-san? What are you doing here?!"

I just stared at him. "I've been here for a while, Baka-Tuna."

"Gomenasai..."

"You wench! How dare you call Jyuudaime an idiot?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Haya."

"Grr...!"

Tuna looked around. "It's quiet... Was Nami-Chu the right place?"

"Are they not here yet?" asked Takeshi.

"They've been on standby for quite some time," said a new voice.

We turned, and saw the group above us. I narrowed my eyes. Varia...

"Tonight's battle will between the Guardians of the Sun."

Tsuna looked worried. "Guardian of Sun... That means..."

Ryohei looked determinedly at his opponent, Lussuria.

I frowned. _Ryohei's facing the gay guy?_

"So my opponent is that boy."

"So that's him..." Ryohei commented.

"We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor."

"Please look over there."

Lights turned on, revealing a boxing ring.

"We will be setting up an unique battle area for each battle."

"Eh?! That huge thing?!"

"Shishishi. It cost a pretty penny," said Prince the Ripper.

"But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money."

My eyes flicked over to Mammon, the illusionist of the Varia. "Don't be so cocky, Mammon."

He turned to me. "And who are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't need to know."

"These aren't bad conditions for you, senpai," said Takeshi.

"The ring is my territory!"

Tuna looked at the ring in shock. "The battle is really about to start...

"I'm so nervous! ...I'm so jealous of you, Lambo, not knowing what's going on..."

"Is the boss here yet? It's my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent."

"There's no way that man would be interested in another's fight. Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suit us, and let me take them all! I'll cut them apart in 5 seconds!"

I frowned at that.

"VOIIII! Why are you glaring at me?!"

"There seems to be someone watching us, Mammon."

"I know. They're not even a Guardian. I'd like to get a spectator's fee from them."

I glared, and they didn't respond.

"Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring."

"I'm gonna go play!~"

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, Lussuria," said Mammon.

"Just get it over with," Squalo growled.

Ryohei grinned. "I'm going. Leave it to me."

"Onii-san..."

My fists clenched. "Ryohei..."

"Hey, Tsuna, aren't we going to form a circle or something?"

"That's great! I've always wanted to do that, especially since boxing is an individual sport!"

"Huh?!" Tuna and Haya gaped. I sweatdropped. _I can't believe I had to deal with this as a kid..._

"Idiot! I'm not going to do anything so lame!" said Haya.

I smiled. "Once Ryohei has an idea, he sticks to it, Haya."

"Ah, you extremely join too, Takeshima!"

I blinked. "Huh? No, it's really okay-"

We formed a circle. "RYOHEI, FIGHT!"

"Alright! I feel my extreme power overflowing!"

I looked at Ryohei my eyes unpleasant.

But as he entered the ring, my eyes softened.

 _Please don't get hurt majorly, Ryohei. Kyoko's worried about you as is..._

* * *

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

His fist met the metal knee, and he crouched down in pain.

"That sounded wonderful!~"

"Turf head!"

"His right hand, too!"

My fists clenched as my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"VOII! How long are you going to make us wait?!"

"So impatient!~ You don't have to tell me. I'm about to!"

"What do we do? What can we do?! Reborn!"

Reborn-san didn't say anything in response.

"Are you going to leave him like this? Colonello!"

"This is the end!"

"N-No!" Tuna screamed.

My fists tightened, and I glared at my former childhood friend. "Is this how you're going to end it, huh Ryohei?!"

"..."

"Ryohei! You promised Kyoko not to fight... You promised her you weren't going to get hurt anymore! Do you think she'll forgive herself when she sees you gone because you lost?! Don't you think she'll be heartbroken?!"

"..."

"Think about it, Ryohei. Goddamn fucking think!"

He got up slowly. "Yea, when those delinquents split my forehead in elementary school, I did promise Kyoko to stop fighting. But I also said this: If it's going to make her cry, I.. won't... lose again!"

"H-He stood!"

"His feelings towards his sister have raised his energy transfer rate to 100%, kora!"

"What a persistent child! Let's end this!"

"I'll show you... This is the real... MAXIMUM CANNON!"

He swung, and it broke the metal on Lussuria's knee.

I gave a relieved smile. "Ryohei... you did it..."

I looked at the middle schoolers cheering, and I smiled to myself.

Then I left with a satisfied feeling in me.

 _Gomen, Kyoko, I couldn't stop his recklessness... But I at least stopped him from giving up._

* * *

 **A/N: So, there wasn't much spotlight on Takeshi or Kyoya, but I couldn't really find a way to put one on them. It's Ryohei's match, after all. Anyway, I wanted Alice to be useful somehow instead of simply watching, so I made her be the one to remind him of his promise rather than Kyoko, because I thought if Alice was there, there's no point in writing that Kyoko helped. In the end, it was still because of Kyoko that Ryohei didn't give up so it doesn't really matter.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, although it wasn't as Kyoya Alice related.**

 **Ciao,**

 **Ally**

 **Random QOTD: What was your favorite KHR battle in the Varia Arc?**


	11. Stupid cows, Lightning, and Bazookas

"I'm home, Oyaji- Eh? Nee-chan?"

"Ah, Takeshi. What happened? I didn't stay long, after all."

"Oh, well Lambo's fighting tomorrow."

I blinked. "L-Lambo?"

"Y-Yea..."

I looked at Takeshi seriously.

"N-Nee-chan?"

"Lambo's fighting? Tuna is letting Lambo fight?!"

"M-Maa, maa, Nee-chan, it's not like anything Tsuna says will get to the Cervello, right?"

My fists clenched. "Takeshi. I'm going. I don't give a shit if I'm not allowed, I am going with you and that's final."

He blinked, surprised, and smiled. "Alright. I didn't know you and Lambo were close, Nee-chan."

I gave a strained smile and stared at the window of the restaurant. "We're not. But the stupid cow tried to save my life last time. I need to at least make sure he doesn't die by Leviathan."

* * *

"Senpai!" "Ryohei!"

"Ah, Takeshima, Yamamoto!"

I frowned at his cast. "Ryohei..."

"I'm extremely alright! The extreme doctor said it'll be better in a week!"

I sighed, and felt raindrops fall onto my shoulder. I glared at the sky. "Damn you, rain. Why did you need to exist?"

Takeshi laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And _you!_ Hold the umbrella correctly, I'm getting wet!"

He laughed and held it up. "Hai hai!"

I spotted Haya and Tuna walking here.

"It's finally the second round. We need to stay focused," Ryohei said.

"Y-Yea..." said Tuna.

I watched as Lambo started jumping into puddles. "Boots, boots!"

I sighed and put my hood up to walk to him. "Lambo!"

"Stupid cow! He doesn't get it at all."

"I wonder if we can forfeit somehow..." Tuna wondered.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. If something happens, we'll intervene."

I looked at the group. "Of course we will. And if you won't, _I_ will."

"Nothing to worry about, Jyuudaime."

"Leave it to us!"

"Everyone.. But-"

"That action would lead to a disqualification and will be prevented."

"And the one who helped, as well as the one who was helped, will both give up their rings to their opponents."

I glared at the pink haired Cervello.

"Damn it, they're messing with us."

"I thought so..."

"Please look over there. That is the combat area."

"The school roof?!"

I glared as the lightning struck.

* * *

"Boots! Boots!~"

"Lambo! Stop playing around for once!" I scolded.

"This is bad."

"I wish we could at least switch representatives. The stupid cow is useless!"

"You guys were chosen," Reborn scolded. "If you hesitate now, you'll lose your lives."

"But-"

"As soon as this battle started, it could no longer be stopped."

Lightning flashed again, and Lambo started singing. "Thunder~ shiny-shiny, rumble-rumble, boom!~"

I sighed, not surprised anymore. "Lambo, come here, I'll carry you. Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

* * *

As soon as he saw the battle area, he jumped out of my hands. "I wanna play with that-"

"Wait!" Tuna picked him up and looked at him seriously.

"No! I wanna play on that!"

"Geez, you dropped your horn again, Lambo," I said, as it fell.

"Stupid cow. Don't trouble Jyuudaime. Now, even if you lose it, someone will bring it back to you!"

Haya started writing on it, and Lambo's horn now said "Stupid cow."

"Guardians of Thunder, please come to the center."

"Yosh! Sawada, let's do the usual!"

"The usual?"

They dragged me along too to form a circle.

" _Ryohei..._ " I glared.

"Put some spirit into it! LAMBO! FIGHT!"

He jumped off, and grinned. "That was fun!"

"Lambo, listen up."

He blinked at Tuna.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I don't know why Tou-san decided to pick you, but it's not right that a kid like you has to fight. Lambo, you don't want to die yet, do you?"

"Oh you don't know? Lambo-san is invincible, so he won't die."

"Listen seriously!" I scolded.

"Don't use the 10 Year Bazooka. Adult Lambo asked me not to lose it."

"You talk too much!"

"If you're going to go anyway, take these with you."

"I don't want em-"

"Just take them!"

"Fine fine. I'm going!" said Lambo.

* * *

I watched as a purple bazooka appeared and pink smoke came out.

I frowned. "What happened, Tuna?"

"A-Ah, Nee-san, you see, that was the 10 Year Bazooka..."

I frowned.

"Yare yare..."

"Adult Lambo!"

I frowned at the sight of an older looking Lambo.

"I didn't realize pot-stickers would become my last supper."

"Who is that?" "One of your friends, right, Tsuna?"

My frown remained on my face. _That's bratty Lambo?_

"N-Not good, he's been summoned. Lambo, gomen."

"Please don't apologize, I felt that this would happen. Plus, Young Vongola, though I look like this, I am a man who comes through when it matters."

"I know."

I sighed, and gave a smile. "Baka-Lambo. Don't fail!"

He turned around in confusion, and saw me. He smiled. "It's Young Sanguigno."

I glared. "I'm still older than you by a year right now, dimwit!"

He gave an awkward smile. "Still as cruel as I remembered."

I smiled.

He walked over to the battle area.

"Don't show off more than me," said Levi.

"That would be impossible. I have what it takes to be a star. Just watch."

I snorted at that.

* * *

I watched as the 15 year old Lambo ran to his bazooka crying.

I sweatdropped, not surprised. Of course I was right.

He jumped inside the purple bazooka again, and I frowned as pink smoke emerged once again.

I spotted 20 year Adult Lambo. I blinked. _What... what the fuck happened to Lambo over the years?!_

"Yare yare... This phenomenon. If this isn't a dream, it's been a long time since I've been summoned by the 10 Year Bazooka."

"Is that really the stupid cow?" "Tell me about it.." I muttered. "Lambo seems really dependable."

He turned around and smiled. "Meeting you again... It's been such a long time. I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental. That brutish-looking one is glaring at me."

"It doesn't matter who you are, I will still kill you."

"It seems the old me struggled against you. It won't go that way for me."

"Don't kid. Levi Volta!"

I sighed. _No matter how powerful it is, each time I see it it's so lame..._

"Die!"

My eyes widened. "Lambo!"

Levi turned around, confident that the battle was over. "I wanted to show this light to Boss."

"Yare yare, where are you going?"

Lambo was still standing there, perfectly okay. Levi's eyes widened.

"Watch. Electricco Reverse!"

I jolted as the electricity spread to the ground.

"You released that much electricity into the ground?"

"Electricity is like an adorable little kitten to me. I've created the perfect Electricco Cuoio."

"Amazing!" "He really is a lightning rod."

"He's better than I expected."

We turned to the new voice. "Otou-san!" "Otou-sama!"

"I gambled on his potential to bloom as a great Guardian of Thunder."

I smiled in relief. "Iemitsu-san, I was right. Lambo is more fit for the role than I am after all."

"Y-You were about to be the Lightning Guardian, Nee-san?!"

I smiled. "Yea. I was."

* * *

"L-Lambo!"

"If you step one foot into the Electricco Circuit, you will be disqualified. Any outsiders will disqualify the Lightning Guardian."

My fists were shaking from them clenching too hard. " _Lambo's in trouble_..."

"Baka-Ally. Control your family trait."

I glared. "Lambo's in trouble, Reborn!"

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Nee-chan... your eyes..."

As Lambo crumbled to the ground by the electricity, I glared at the ground.

"Stop!" Tuna called. He ran to the direction of the field.

"Where are you going? You'll be disqualified," said Reborn.

"I know... but.. I need to protect Lambo!"

I looked at Tuna's genuine concern, and my eyes softened. My killing intent disappeared.

Reborn smirked. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"This is the end!"

"Stop!" Haya protested.

"Die!"

The pillars toppled, and Levi jumped, surprised.

"It's the pillars... They're radiating heat."

"It's heat conduction," the Cervello commented.

"If I were to lose a dear friend right in front of my eyes... I'd never be able to die in peace!" Tuna declared.

I smirked, and looked proudly at Tuna.

The rumored Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Tuna got cooler!~" I teased.

"Woman! Did you just call Jyuudaime lame?!" Haya demanded.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Your words. Not mine."

He reddened in anger.

I smirked.

* * *

I blinked at the gloomy atmosphere as we were leaving NamiChu.

I sighed. I guess I'll be Takeshi today, seeming he's depressed as well.

"So! I never knew a cool bazooka like that existed! I wish I had something like that!"

They all blinked at me, and I thought about it a bit.

"How would I look in the future, I wonder? Huh..."

"Aha, Nee-chan, I'm sure you would still be shorter!" said Takeshi.

 _Good... At least he's not as depressed. We need the rain to be calm and soothing after all._

And then I realized what he said, and I glared. " _Takeshi_..."

He laughed awkwardly. "Aha, I'm kidding, Nee-chan!"

 _"Takeshi..._ Oh, _Takeshi_. You have brought up my height too often these days..."

He gulped, and laughed nervously. "Have I? Aha, I don't remember!"

"N-Nee-san, I'm sure Yamamoto didn't mean it!"

"Che, of course he would. He says the truth in a cheerful way," grumbled Haya.

"It's because Yamamoto is extreme!"

I looked at Takeshi. "Is this true, Takeshi?"

"Aha, I didn't think your height bothered you that much, Nee-chan! Since you're always so cheerful and stuff!"

" _You..._ You've known me for years and you still don't know how I feel about my height?!"

"...Nee-chan?"

"Takeshi... You're dying today!"

He ran, and I chased after him.

Tuna sweatdropped in fear, and when he saw my smile in relief, realization dawned on his face.

 _'She was only trying to cheer us up..'_

I caught Takeshi in a headlock.

"..N-Nee... chan..."

I smirked in victory.

"She still never fails to scare me!"


	12. A death in a storm

**To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan: I'm glad you like this story! It's nice to know I'm making someone smile! By the way, thanks for reviewing so many times...! XD**

 **13thSleepingCat: Aha, I'm happy that my story got to be a need in your life! I'll try my best to update as best as I can!**

 **TunaBoss: Thank you very much! I try my hardest to make Ally and Kyoya's meetings as hilarious or violent as possible!**

 **Nuvola De Demone: I really liked the Sky Battle and the Cloud Match too, aha! The Lightning Match was really interesting, I was so sad that 20YL Lambo didn't fight very long... Anyway, thank you for helping me with the ship!**

 **Hellfire000: You're completely right that Tsuyoshi-san will be able to legally call her his daughter... Lol, I really was going to do Takeshi x Ally at first, but I guess majority, right? Aha, I wish I could also write alternative endings too...**

 **visitor: You're welcome for updating! I actually look forward to writing every day, so it's a win win for both of us, aha! And the bloodlust between the two 16 year olds... Yea, I know what you mean.**

 **Ally: Hey! It's only Yuki!**

 **me: The fact that you even have a demon and you named it should mean something...**

 **Ally: ...**

 **me: Anyway! Continuing!**

 **valery-chan: The cuts on Kyoya's cheeks should become a battle scar at this point! XD I really enjoy writing Kyoya x Ally too so it's all good! And the Mist Battle... Yes, yes, Mukuro** ** _was_** **kinda cool...**

 **Ally:** ** _Sure... Kinda..._**

 **me: Shut up.**

 **Forgetful Insanity: One word for ya sister. Lol. Or would that be three words? I don't know...**

 **Rina Dragonfly: I know. Scaring children is a special skill Ally has. Scaring children... huh... I wish I can do that.**

 **Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I never really got the time to reply to them, so here they are!**

* * *

I hummed as I walked alone to school.

The rest had to train and stuff, after all.

Ha, sucks for them.

Just kidding. I had a hellish amount of papers to deal with at the Disciplinary Committee.

I sighed.

 _So much for the happy attitude today... Good job me._

I looked up at the sky. "It's Haya's match today, huh?"

I smiled, and looked at the street ahead of me. "Yosh! Keep up a cheerful attitude today! You have to cheer him on, after all!"

* * *

"Takeshima Arisu, please come to the front office."

I blinked, and shrugged.

I arrived at the front office to meet a group of adults in suits.

I blinked. "Who-?"

"We're from the Sanguigno famiglia. Your mother's guardians."

"G-Guardians? Okaa-san had guardians?"

"Ah, she became the Sanguigno boss six years ago. Did she not tell you?"

I shook my head. "She didn't mention anything. At least... not before she left me..."

"I see. Well, I'm Diana, the Mist Guardian."

"I'm Gray, the Cloud Guardian."

"Isaac, the Lightning Guardian."

"Bri, the Rain Guardian."

"I'm Cass, the Storm Guardian."

"And I'm Leo, the Sun Guardian."

"Well, we came to tell you something. Mind if we talk to you somewhere more private, Allison?" asked Cass.

"No, not at all." I blinked in confusion. Why were they here? And where was Okaa-san?

I swallowed, all those questions disappearing in my mind.

"Alright then. We'll be talking at the hotel room we rented."

* * *

I refused to believe it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." said Diana.

I blinked. _No. This can't be true. It's only a joke, right?_

"I was useless... And I called myself her right-hand man!" growled Gray. His fists were clenched tight.

"No... It can't be true. You guys are just playing a joke! Yea!"

"We wish we were, Allison," said Leo.

"No.. no... no...! You guys are just lying... you-"

"Allison."

"I get it! It's a dream!"

"This is reality, Allison. It's hard, we know, but..."

I shook my head over and over again. "This isn't real... There's no way... There's no way Okaa-san _died_!

"She was one of the greatest... no... she was one of the best! How could she... How could she have been murdered?!"

"...She wasn't in her normal state before her murder..." murmured Bri.

I looked at her. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"...The murder wasn't your fault, alright, Allison? It wasn't your fault, no matter what we say," said Diana.

I blinked. I smiled nervously. "W-Why would the murder be my fault?"

"Katrina... before her job, she heard that you were going to be the Lightning Guardian for Vongola Decimo."

My eyes widened, and tears started gathering. " _What_?"

"We're so sorry... I failed to protect her..."

"I failed to heal her...!"

I dropped to my knees, and tears came streaming out. "Okaa-san... You... You can't die! You haven't even seen me in 6 years.. _I_ haven't seen you in 6 years... O-Okaa-san... you can't join Otou-san too soon... I _need_ you... I've always needed you...

I looked at my hands in terror. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, dear."

I shook my head. "It's my fault!"

"Are you still Vongola Decimo's Guardian?"

"N-No but-"

"Then it isn't your fault, okay, Allison?"

I looked at Diana, and then I broke down. I sobbed, and she hugged me.

"Okaa-san... Okaa-san!"

My mother's guardians broke down by the sight of me, and they cried too.

Diana cried the most, and the seven of us just cried together.

* * *

I blinked slowly, and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were really puffy, but I honestly didn't give a shit.

I looked around to see Okaa-san's guardians just sitting around.

I blinked again, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Now what? What's going to happen to the Sanguigno?"

"We need a new heir, of course. One of Katrina's wishes before her death was that you don't become the heir forcefully. If you don't want to become the heir just yet, then we'll pick someone else."

I nodded. "I see...W-When's her funeral?"

"Boss's funeral will be at Italy this Saturday. We made sure to make it after the Varia battles, we know it's hectic for you to be here."

I nodded.

"We wanted to ask beforehand if you wanted to write a eulogy for your mother..." said Cass.

"A eulogy... I'll... I'll think about it... For now... I think I'll just go to school..."

"This late?"

"Y-Yea... I want to be alone... and the school roof calms me down..."

"I see..."

I gave a weak smile. "Thank you for dealing with me. To come to Japan personally just to tell me... thank you..."

"It's no problem."

* * *

I sat against the wall, hugging my knees and burying my face.

 _I can't believe it._

 _Okaa-san... I can't believe you got yourself killed._

 _What were you thinking?_

 _Aha... I hope you're happy you're with Otou-san._

 _Heck, I bet you're overjoyed to see him again._

 _You two always were the couple._

 _I feel like you're mocking me. I'm talking to absolutely no one, right now._

 _This place has been making me insane, Okaa-san._

 _I was going to tell you all my adventures with my sushi subordinates._

 _Now I sound like that stupid cow._

 _Okaa-san... Otou-san... I understand you don't want me to be in the mafia but..._

 _It's my destiny. I can't avoid it._

It started raining. Well, that's just perfect.

I looked up at the gloomy sky, the raindrops hitting my face.

 _I'm so pathetic._

I started crying again.

I don't necessarily know why, either.

I guess... I just really missed my parents.

My tears gathered, and I allowed them to stream down my cheeks.

It's raining. No one can tell.

"Omnivore."

I blinked, and looked up at the raven haired boy.

I gave a weak smile. "Kyoya.."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you doing here? Stu-"

I smiled. "Students aren't allowed onto school grounds unless they want to be bitten to death, I know."

He just stared at me. "Omnivores shouldn't be crying."

I laughed. "I guess, huh?"

"You're going to get a cold, Omnivore."

I blinked, and smiled. "That's fine with me. As long as I don't have to deal with any more paperwork-"

He threw something at my head, and I winced. "Itte!"

"Hn. Omnivore."

I blinked, and saw the item he threw at me. An umbrella.

I looked up at him, and he threw something else at me.

I blinked again, and spotted his Disciplinary Committee blazer.

"Bring it back tomorrow, washed and dry. If not, I'll bite you to death."

I looked at the items in confusion. "Kyoya..."

"Hn."

He left the roof.

I gave a smile.

The asshole can be nice when he wants to be, huh?

I laughed.

That was more hard to believe than Haya being gay and having a crush on Takeshi.

I blinked.

I bonked myself on the head with the umbrella. _No, Ally. No dirty fanfictions. No._

I laughed. "Thanks for cheering me up, Kyoya."

I opened the umbrella, and used the jacket.

It was warm, and smelled like soap.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, meena! So! How was this chapter? Sad? Did it make you cry? Was it dark? Was it adorable at the end? I don't know, honestly. If you'd like, please review your thoughts, I'd love to hear them.**

 **Also, if you couldn't already tell, this story is Kyoya x Ally. It pains me to say this to the guys who shipped Takeshi x Ally, but I kinda do agree that Takeshi and her are more of a sibling relationship. I don't know.**

 **Anyway, I've been a little worried about this, but I'll try my hardest to keep the story true to its title, I know I haven't wrote a scene with her at work in a while. Also, because of the grief Ally felt from the loss of her mother, she completely forgot about the Storm match. Gomena, Haya...**

 **Anyway, again, hope ya'lls enjoyed this chapter, I just suddenly came up with this idea of the rain and Kyoya and death.**

 **Okay, that came out weird.**

 **I'm updating really often these days,**

 **Ally. (Not Takeshima Ally, mind you.)**


	13. Sickness and Rain

I squinted at the bright light, and then started coughing.

I frowned. "What the-?"

My voice was cut off by my violent coughs.

I blinked at the clock. **4:00 a.m.**

I sat up, and looked at myself in the mirror.

 _Shit... I'm a mess._

I had a runny nose, my throat felt dry and sore, and I couldn't stop coughing.

I coughed again, and grumbled. "Damn rain..."

I forced myself to walk to the kitchen, and poured myself a glass of water.

I drank, then collapsed on my couch.

Darkness appeared before me once again as I slept.

* * *

I heard birds chirping as I woke up again.

I got up, and headed to my room, coughing every ten seconds.

I stared at the clock. **8:31 a.m.**

I grumbled. "Shit.. I'm late for *cough* school..."

I frowned. "What *cough* the fuck is wrong with my voice?"

It was really hoarse, and my throat still felt dry.

Nevertheless, I felt warm.

And then I saw myself in front of the mirror again, and spotted the jacket I could've recognized anywhere. Worn. By. _Me._

I blinked, and then coughed shortly after.

My memories of yesterday reappeared in my mind, and I remembered why his jacket was in my possession.

I coughed again, and fell onto my bed.

"Why is Kyoya's jacket so warm...?"

I looked up.

 _I'm sick today, so I'll be missing school. What if I miss Takeshi's match too?_

My eyes widened. "Takeshi's match. It's today! I- *cough cough*" I felt a headache coming in, and grabbed the Advil container I got from Nana-san.

"Fuck... I'm screwed..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where's the omnivore?"

"Kyo-san? Do you mean Alice-san?"

"Where is she?"

"She's... absent today, Kyo-san. Why-"

The prefect carnivore then left the reception room.

Kusakabe Tetsuya frowned.

* * *

I felt drowsy the whole day, so I literally spent hours just laying on the couch, coughing and sneezing at random times.

With everyone all training for the Ring Conflict, I doubt they realized something was wrong.

I coughed, and frowned. _Oi... Stop being hard on yourself, Ally..._

I sighed.

I stared at the dryer.

"The jacket should be done drying *cough* soon... I have to give it back, after all."

Then the door suddenly slammed open, and a silence occurred.

I smiled. "Kyoya, huh? Wel- *cough*-come to my humble home..."

"Hn. Omnivore, my blazer."

"In the dryer. *cough cough* Don't worry, I wasn't going to keep it forever."

"Hn."

He walked inside, and glared at me laying on the couch. "Omnivore. There's paperwork to be taken care of."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then coughed. "If you can't see... I'm currently unable to move, ya butthole."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hn. Hypocrite."

I blinked, and glared. "How the fuck am I a hypo-" I broke out into coughs.

"You claimed you would enjoy having a cold, omnivore _._ "

I blinked again. He was right. I was complaining to him about my miserableness, when yesterday I said I wouldn't mind.

He smirked. "I'm right."

I glared. "N-No! You're- *cough cough cough*"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Omnivore."

I sneezed. I glared again. "I'm completely fine! What are you even doing here anyway?"

He looked at the dryer. "My blazer. The arm band is still on it."

"Then why'd you give it to *cough* me in the first place?!"

"Because you need to help with paperwork, omnivore," he answered effortlessly.

My fists tightened. I got up and swung at him, him effortlessly dodging as always.

"Asshole," I murmured. _Just being in the same room as him makes my blood boil!_

My legs gave in from lack of strength and I was stumbling.

"Stupid cold... I can't even stand straight..." I grumbled.

I gave a surprised noise as I was suddenly lifted up, and I realized I was being carried. Bridal style. By the only other person in this room.

Hibari Kyoya.

My eyes widened, mortified, and then I started coughing again.

"L-Let go you piece of shit!" I protested, my face growing warmer.

"Hn. Then I'd drop you. Baka."

I blinked. _Did he just... Did he just say baka? Did he just call me a baka?_

It was awkwardly silent, and then he finally paused.

He placed me down on my bed, and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

My face didn't return to a normal temperature. And it wasn't my fever's fault.

"Damn you Hibari Kyoya..."

* * *

I woke up for the third time today, and tested out my legs before walking out of my room.

Then I realized it was awfully quiet, and I looked at the dryer.

It was finished drying, but empty.

I frowned.

I walked over to my kitchen, and spotted a pot I've never seen before.

It had porridge inside of it.

I looked to the sink, and I found two bowls and two spoons completely washed.

I frowned again. I don't remember cooking anything... I don't remember eating anything either...

My eyes widened as a sudden realization came to me.

It was all Kyoya.

 _He_ took his blazer from the dryer.

 _He_ cooked the porridge.

 _He_ atethe porridge and-

...And I think he even fed me it too.

My face warmed immediately, and I punched the wall.

"Goddamn it Kyoya... why are you suddenly so... so fucking... why are you so fucking _difficult_?!"

I then realized another thing.

I had stopped coughing.

I blinked.

I still had a sore and dry throat, but I... I wasn't coughing.

"The bastard just... he literally just healed half of my cold..."

My cheeks grew more hotter, and I crumbled to the floor, feeling hopeless.

"Damn it... now I owe the asshole..."

* * *

I ran to NamiChu and saw Tuna and Co. leaving.

My eyes widened, and I stopped in place at the sight of everything.

Ryohei _still_ had his cast.

Gokudera was covered in _band-aids and bandages._

Takeshi was _injured_ and needed treatment.

Lambo was... He wasn't even _there._

"Nee... san?"

I looked up at Tuna, and blinked. "What... what happened?"

"Aha, I won the Rain Match, Nee-chan.." said Takeshi. He didn't look happy about it.

"Damn it woman... Where the fuck were you?!" Haya asked.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't think I was forced to come to these matches, Haya."

He grumbled, and Tuna smiled awkwardly. "We just wanted your enthusiasm, Nee-san, is all. ...Are you okay?" Tuna asked.

Takeshi blinked. "Nee-chan looks fine, no? Wait..."

I blinked, and smiled. "Oh me? Yea I'm fine, I just had a cold today."

"What about yesterday, Baka-Ally? Where were you yesterday?" asked Reborn.

My smile faltered, and Tuna and Takeshi frowned. "Nee-chan?" "Nee-san?"

I gave a forced laugh. "Y-Yesterday I just didn't feel like going, is all, aha!"

"Ally," said Reborn.

I sighed. "If you really want to know... the Sanguigno boss passed away yesterday."

Tuna and Co. blinked. "Did your former mafia famiglia need you to go to the funeral?" asked Tuna.

My bangs shadowed my eyes, and my fists clenched. "Yea. I'm related by blood, after all."

Tuna looked confused, and Reborn nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Dame-Tsuna, the Sanguigno boss is Ally's mother."

Tuna blinked, and immediately worry filled his eyes.

I looked up and faked a smile at Takeshi. "Gomen, I didn't come to your match."

He blinked, and then looked at me worried. "Forget about the match. Nee-chan... why didn't you tell us?"

I smiled bitterly. "Your match is more important, no? I shouldn't worry you all about something unnecessary. It'll just distract you."

"N-Nee-san..."

I walked away.


	14. Flashbacks and Connections

*glass shatters*

My eyes widened, and I immediately went to pick up the broken plate, careful not to cut myself.

"Gomenasai..." I muttered.

 _What's wrong with me? I need to focus..._

"Ally..."

I looked up. "B-Boss..."

Oyaji looked worried. Concerned. "I think you need a break."

I blinked.

"This week has been too hectic for you, with school, and Katrina's murder and the Ring Conflict... I think you need a break."

My eyes widened, and gave an awkward smile. "N-No, it's alright, Boss, I can handle it-"

"Ally. Listen to me."

I gulped.

"Regardless of what things you can do, you are still only a 16 year old girl. You have limits. Before you hurt yourself, you should rest."

I looked down at the broken glass. "Hai..."

He smiled in relief. "Good. Now get out of there and let me clean up this mess, alright?"

"Hai..."

* * *

I was laying on the lawn by the river, having absolutely nothing to do.

"Nee-chan, daijobou?"

I looked up, and saw Takeshi with an eyepatch and bandages.

My eyes widened, and I got up immediately. "Takeshi. Your injuries-"

"Oh these? Aha, Romario-san was just taking extra measures!"

I blinked, and gave a sigh of relief. "Ah, I see... Thank the lord..."

He smiled, and then frowned at me. "Nee-chan. What's wrong?"

"It's... nothing, just tired is all."

"I see. ...Nee-chan."

"What is it, Takeshi?"

"Gomen."

I blinked, and looked at him. "What for?"

"I didn't realize sooner there was a reason you didn't come to the Storm Match, and I didn't realize something was wrong until Tsuna pointed it out. I'm also sorry about your mom... I... kinda know the feeling..."

I sighed. "It's not something you should apologize for. Thanks, Takeshi."

There was a silence, and I then knew he was thinking about his mother.

I hugged him, and he blinked, confused. "...Nee-chan?"

I pulled away and held onto his shoulders. "Takeshi. What's the last memory of your mom?"

He blinked, and then looked at the floor. "I... don't remember. Oyaji always told me I was too young, or something..."

I gave him a smile. "Takeshi. Try to remember, alright? It's always nice to remember the good times you had with your parents."

"...Nee-chan. Why don't you do that too? Since your mom is..."

I sighed, and looked at the sky. "I already have, Takeshi. That's why the subject isn't so taboo around me. It helps, really. When you finally remember, I'll be here to listen, alright?"

"...Arigato Nee-chan."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to help my cute little Tako, after all."

He lay down on the lawn with me, and he closed his eyes.

I stared up at the sky.

 _Okaa-san... If you're the Sky and Oyaji's the Lightning, what does that make me? The welcoming sky or the violent lightning?_

I laughed softly. _Just the thought of me being a welcoming sky is laughable._

Then I saw the clouds, and frowned at them.

 _What happens when you mix the aloof clouds with the violent lightning, I wonder?_

I sighed. _Clouds need to form in order for lightning to happen. I guess lightning depends on clouds then, huh?_

I closed my eyes. _Does that mean I depend on Kyoya, then?_

I opened my eyes immediately and sat up.

"Nope nope nope nope no no no no get that stupid idea out of my head..." I muttered.

"Nee-chan?" asked a soft voice.

I turned and I swear I saw Takeshi's child self.

Takeshi's tears glistened, and his arm was covering his eyes.

I gave a sad smile. "Do you remember?"

"Y-Yea... I remember now..."

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

* * *

 _"Takeshi!"_

 _"Okaa-chan! Look, look! I found a baseball, Okaa-chan!"_

 _She blinked. "A baseball?"_

 _"Mm!"_

 _She headed over to where her four year old sat, and indeed saw a baseball._

 _Only, the baseball belonged to her._

 _She laughed. "Takeshi, looks like you found my ball, huh?"_

 _He blinked at his mother. "Your ball?"_

 _"Yes my little Tako.(1) I was once a baseball player, after all."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. Really."_

 _His brown eyes sparkled as he looked at his mom pleadingly. "Okaa-chan okaa-chan! Can you teach me?"_

 _She blinked. "Teach what, baseball?"_

 _"Mm! I want to learn how to play!"_

 _She smiled. "Alright, Takeshi, I'll teach you. Just go get the bat and the mitt, alright?"_

 _"Hai!~"_

 _As the four year old bounced into the house, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi appeared._

 _"Ah, anata! Guess what, Takeshi wants to learn how to play baseball!"_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

 _"Yes. He immediately wanted to play after I told him I played in the past."_

 _Tsuyoshi laughed. "It's 'cause he admires you, Rina."_

 _She frowned. "Don't say that. I'm sure he'll enjoy sushi making one day."_

 _He smiled. "Tell me when that happens and I'll start adopting kids."(2)_

 _She laughed, and Takeshi came back, dropping the bat and tripping over it. He landed on his face._

 _Yamamoto Rina looked at her son surprised, and laughed as Takeshi got back up like nothing ever happened._

 _"I brought the stuff, Okaa-chan!"_

 _"Alright, then. Let's learn."_

* * *

 _"Okaa-chan! I have a baseball game today!"_

 _"Really? I'll make sure to go, don't worry!"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _She laughed and carried the five year old. "I wouldn't miss my kawaii little Tako's first game, would I?"_

 _He grinned, and held out his pinky finger. "Promise?"_

 _She hooked hers with his. "I promise."_

 _There was a knock at their door, and Rina headed there._

 _"Yamamoto-san..."_

 _She glared at the men in suits. "What is it? What do you want?"_

 _"...It's your husband..."_

 _Her eyes widened. "What happened? Tell me now."_

 _"He's heavily injured and is still in the battlefield. He refuses to surrender, oh please help us Yamamoto-san!"_

 _Her fists clenched, and she looked up at the men. "Take care of Tako. If I don't make it, make sure he doesn't end up in a foster home, are we clear?"_

 _"H-Hai!"_

* * *

 _Takeshi frowned at the empty bleachers._

 _Where was his mother?_

 _"Oi, Takeshi, we're going to start soon!"_

 _"...Alright."_

 _Then he looked back at the bleachers, and instead of seeing his mother he saw his father._

 _He frowned. "Oyaji?"_

 _His father stood up and shouted, "Knock them all out, Takeshi! You can do it!"_

 _Takeshi couldn't help but laugh. "Wrong sport, Oyaji! This isn't bowling it's baseball!"_

* * *

 _"Oyaji... where's Okaa-san? It's been years... Shouldn't she be back by now?"_

 _His father's eyes were dark._

 _And then he received a call._

 _"Moshi moshi?"_

 ** _"...It's Katrina, Tsuyoshi. Your sister-in-law."_**

 _"What would you like?"_

 ** _"My husband died recently... and I need to become the new boss of my family. The thing is... I have a daughter. I don't want her dealing with this world anymore, and- I need someone that can take care of her. Do you... do you mind if I leave her in your care?"_**

 _"Not at all, but..." And then he saw Takeshi pick up his sushi knife and try to cut the fish._

 _"Oi, Takeshi! You're not cutting it correctly!"_

 _"Gomen, Oyaji!"_

 _He sighed, and remembered something._ 'Tell me when that happens, and I'll start adopting kids.'

 _He shrugged. He had to keep his promise, after all._

 _"Alright. I'll do it."_

 ** _"Arigato, Tsuyoshi.. And about Rina... I hope my daughter reminds you of her in anyway possible."_**

* * *

 _"Who are you, Nee-chan?"_

 _She forced a smile. "Takeshima Alice. I'm here to train under your otou-san for making sushi."  
_

 _He blinked. "Sushi?"_

 _She nodded._

 _His innocent light brown eyes sparkled, and he grinned. "Nee-chan... That's so cool! I wish_ I _was like that!"_

 _She smiled. "Arigato..."_

 _"I'm Takeshi, by the way!"_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _He blinked. "Nee-chan?"_

 _"I don't like that name."_

 _He frowned._

'Aha, Ally, I have a son named Tako, you know.' _"I know! I'll call you Tako!"_

 _He frowned. "Tako?"_

 _She smiled. "Yes, Tako. It's absolutely perfect."_

 _He thought about it, and then shrugged. "Okay."_

* * *

I laid down on the lawn again, and sighed.

"Takeshi... At least you had your good memories with her, right?"

"Y-Yea... I guess."

I smiled. "Well I learned a few things."

He wiped away his tears, and frowned. "You did?"

"For one, Oyaji took me in because you started touching the sushi knife."

He blinked, and then laughed awkwardly. "Aha, I guess."

"And two, I got your nickname from my aunt."

He frowned. "Your aunt?"

I bonked him on the head. "Your mom, baka. We're cousins Takeshi."

He blinked repeatedly. "We are?"

I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

He smiled, and then laughed.

 _At least I made him laugh._

* * *

 **A/N: Yayyyy... The puzzle pieces connected! Anyway, happy Halloween to those in the U.S.! Hope ya'll get lots and lots of candies. Lol, I don't know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, somewhat. Anyway, Takeshi and Ally are cousins. Cool. If you have any suggestions or opinions, feel free to review down below. Hope ya'lls enjoyed!**

 **Yours in Candyness,**

 **Ally.**


	15. The Beginning of the End

_The next day after the Cloud Match..._

"TUNA!"

He turned around, surprised. "Nee-san?"

I tackled him into a hug.

"E-EH?!"

I held onto his shoulders and looked at him with a smile.

"You're alright... Thank goodness..."

He blinked.

I looked at him concerned. "I heard what happened. I thought you'd all be injured..."

He blinked, and smiled. "Ah, that. Yea, we're fine..."

I nodded. "That's good. Today's the Sky Match, isn't it?"

He looked at the sky determinedly. "Yea. I won't lose."

I blinked, and then smiled slyly. I nudged him playfully. "Ne ne, Tsuna, you're getting more cooler these days!~"

He blinked, and reddened. "E-Eh?!"

I grinned, and walked towards the exit. "Good luck with Kyoko, _Tsuna-kun._ "

I could tell he blushed even more after that. "N-Nee-san!" he protested.

I laughed.

* * *

I sighed, and entered the hospital.

I slammed open the hospital door. "The lovely Onee-sama is here!"

Haya was staring at me like I was some psycho, seated by Lambo's bed. I tilted my head. "Ara? It's Haya!"

He gaped at me. "This woman..."

I looked over at Lambo. My eyes softened, and I smiled. "He's asleep, huh?"

"Ciaossu, Ally."

"Reborn."

I looked at Haya and grinned. "Who knew you would actually visit the pipsqueak? Haya, you're such a softie!"

He got all flustered and glared. "Shut up woman!"

I grinned, and looked at Reborn. "Today... it's the Sky Match, isn't it?"

He nodded, and Haya looked at the cow brat seriously.

I sighed, and looked out the window. "May the best one win, huh?"

"What are you saying, damn woman?! Of course Jyuudaime will win!"

I looked at Haya seriously. "You have that much faith in Tsuna, Haya?"

He glared. "Of course! There's no one more suited for the seat than Jyuudaime, damn woman!"

I smiled. "I see... I guess Tsuna _is_ the most suited..."

"Ally. What is on your mind?"

I looked down at Lambo. "I'm thinking of becoming the next Sanguigno boss, Reborn. After the Sky Match, I'll decide. Tomorrow is my mother's funeral, after all."

"I see..."

"Wait a second... _You're_ a Sanguigno?!" asked Haya.

I smiled. "Yea. My previous name was Allison Sanguigno, and my mother was Katrina, the ninth boss of my family."

He pulled out his dynamite. "Teme! The Sanguigno are rivals of the Vongola! What do you want from us? Are you a spy?!"

I laughed. "Hayato, you worry too much. You haven't been paying attention to the latest mafia news, I see."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean damn woman?!"

"She means that Katrina has been negotiating with Gyuudaime about an alliance. We believe Katrina was murdered because she wanted peace with the Vongola."

"Plus, I left that family years ago. Oyaji took me in, so I still am Takeshi's nee-chan. Which reminds me..."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?"

I pouted. "Why don't you call me Nee-chan, Hayato?! Everyone except you calls me that!"

He gaped and just stared at me. "Why should I call you that?"

"Because I'm technically your older sister! I'm everyone's older sister! And I'm older than you, anyway."

" _You're_ older than me. Aren't you like 12 years old?"

I let out my killer aura. " _I'm 16, Gokudera Hayato,_ " I said through gritted teeth.

He gulped. "G-Gomenasai! Uh... Allison-san."

I frowned, Yuki gone. "Nee-chan."

"I'm not calling you that damnit-"

" _Nee-chan._ "

"..."

" _Hayato._ "

"...A-Aniki?"

I looked around, confused. Is Bianchi around?

Hayato gaped at my obliviousness.

I blinked, and then grinned, realizing what he actually meant. "I see! I like it!"

He gaped at me. "I'm... I'm just going to go."

I smiled at him. "I'll see you at the match, Hayato!"

"Sure..." He awkwardly walked out the door, and closed it.

I smiled, and looked at Reborn. "By the way, Reborn."

"What?"

I smiled again. "I've decided not to kill Tsuna. He's my little brother, like everyone else is. If Takeshi is willing to protect Tsuna, then I will too. Tsuna is my little Tuna, just like Takeshi is my Tako and Hayato is my Haya."

He smirked. "I see... Will you still be able to torture him with me?"

I smirked. "I never mentioned _anything_ about stopping _that._ "

"HIEE! Nee-san... Gomenasai! _Please_ leave me alone! Reborn is enough as it is!"

I blinked, and saw Tsuna at the door. I smirked. "Fuck no."

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

Cue gun click. Cue another girly scream. Cue gun shot. Cue laughter. From me, of course.

* * *

"I'll watch him for a while with I-pin until Kyoko and Hamachi get here. Get to your match, Tsuna."

He nodded, and looked at me in gratitude. "Arigato, Nee-san."

I nodded. "I'm rooting for you, Tsuna."

He and Reborn left, and I sat next to I-pin.

I smiled at Lambo. "You know, Bratty-Lambo, I have so many names for you."

I-pin tilted her head at me. "Alice-san?"

"Bratty-Lambo, Baka-Lambo, Pipsqueak-Lambo, Crybaby-Lambo, Bratty cow, Weakling, Subordinate, Slave, Amateur, ah man... I'm running out of fingers..."

I-pin smiled at me, and Lambo sleep talked. "Shut up, Baka-Alice... Lambo-sama is the strongest... That's right, surrender to me you short subordinate!"

My bangs shadowed my eyes, and I-pin sweatdropped. "Alice-san..."

The door opened, and I spotted the two girls. I smiled at them. "Hamachi, Kyoko!"

"Ah, Onee-san!" "Onee-chan!"

"Haru, Kyoko, I give Lambo to you."

"Hai! Arigato, Onee-chan. For watching him."

I smiled. "No problem! Well, I'll be heading home now, so you three good luck. Ah, Lambo's asleep, so I guess you should hang out outside for a while."

They smiled. "Hai!"

They exited the room, and I turned off the light. But before I left the room, I sighed.

"Cervello. If Lambo returns injured, I'll never forgive you."

She came out of her hiding spot. "How did you-"

I turned to her, and she spotted my eyes. "Sanguigno... I can't make any promises."

I looked at her. "Just be aware of me if that happens."

"We will take this threat into account and will disqualify-"

In a matter of seconds I was right behind her and my knife was pointed at her neck. I felt her fear. She really was afraid.

"I don't give a shit. Say another word about this disqualify bullshit and you won't live. The main point is, if he's injured, your organization will go down. I promise you. Be glad I'm letting you take him in the first place."

I closed my eyes, and my eyes were back to normal. "Cervello. Please take this into account. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just trying to protect my little brothers and sisters."

Then I left.

* * *

"Gomen, I'm late! Did I miss anything?"

"You're finally here, Ally."

I stepped inside the spectators' ring and I couldn't believe my eyes. My eyes widened.

"Lambo... Takeshi... Ryohei... Hayato... Chrome... Kyoya..." My fists clenched, and my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"We can't do anything about it, Takeshima-dono. I understand your anger."

My teeth clenched, and I looked up at the screen. My eyes were watery. "Tsuna... Onegai... Please win!"

"Now the Sky Ring, Xanxus versus Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle start!"


	16. The Aftermath and Shit

_"Hello? Is this Reborn?"_

"Yea, it's me, Baka-Ally."

 _"...Tsuna's asleep, right?"_

"Everyone's asleep. That's the only reason I answered."

 _"I see..."_

"Why'd you call, Baka-Ally? There must be a reason, especially in this hour."

A silence occurred, as if she was deciding whether to tell or not.

 _"...I made up my mind. I'm going to be the Sanguigno Decimo, Reborn._ "

The baby hitman tutor raised an eyebrow. "Sanguigno Decimo. Why?"

 _"After the Sky Match... I realized that I can't run from the mafia. Even if I stay at Takesushi, there's still Takeshi, who's Tsuna's Rain Guardian, and Tsuna's family throughout Nanimori. If Tsuna had lost the Sky Match, I would've stayed. But his victory showed something to me. He's willing to fight for his friends, just like my mother and father did. So that is what I'll do too."_

"I see... Ally, what's the reason for telling me?"

Laughter. _"What, I can't tell you this cause I want to? *sigh*_ _You're not the World's #1 Hitman for nothing, Reborn_."

The hitman smirked. "Of course."

 _"I'm going to Italy for my mother's funeral today. I'm not going to become the boss right away, but... I still need to choose a temporary boss. I'm staying at Nanimori for a few more weeks, after all._ _I'll be gone for a while, so can you tell Tsuna and everyone I'm on vacation or something? I... I don't want to tell them this yet."_

"Alright Baka-Ally. I'll tell them that."

 _"Arigato, Reborn. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. T-Thanks for listening."_

And then she hung up.

* * *

"Baby."

"Hibari. You won't find Ally anywhere today or tomorrow. She's in Italy for family reasons."

He narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't looking for the omnivore."

Reborn smirked. "I was just informing you."

Reborn walked away, and Kyoya frowned at him.

Then he averted his eyes.

 _So the omnivore's not here. Hn._

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Diana's voice.

I entered with a slight bow.

She stood up immediately and bowed instead. "Boss-"

I smiled awkwardly. "D-Diana... I'm not Boss yet so.. you don't have to call me that."

She blinked, and sat back down. Then she smiled at me. "Would you prefer if I called you Princess instead?"

I blinked, and my face flushed. "Please, not that!"

She laughed. "So, what did you need, Allison?"

I looked at the floor. "...I'm sorry, Diana."

She tilted her head. "For what?"

"I pushed the seat to you..."

She smiled. "We're just glad you actually accepted the seat, Allison. Most of us were convinced I was going to be Boss in the end!"

I frowned. "Still..."

"Still what?"

I looked at her. "The paperwork, Diana! The paperwork! I remember Otou-san complaining about it all the time when I was a kid!"

She blinked, and then burst out laughing.

I blinked. "W-What?"

"Don't _worry_ about that. Besides, you're going to have to deal with this your whole life. I only have to deal with this for a few weeks."

I blinked. "That's true... Shit!"

She smiled, and then frowned. "Speaking of which, a few weeks... you sure you don't need more time to spend with your family?"

I nodded. "I can't get too attached. Everyone there... They're part of the Vongola. I'm a Sanguigno, an outsider. Even Bucking Bronco goes back to Italy. But, I'll visit them occasionally, anyway, so it doesn't matter."

She smiled. "I see. Well, you ready for your departure?"

I nodded. "Yup! All my stuff is packed and ready to go."

"Alright. Gray is still sulking over his uselessness, so Isaac will be accompanying you instead."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Allison."

"No really... Thank you Diana. For... everything."

She smiled. "No problem."

"I'll see you in a few weeks."

* * *

The first place I headed to after I returned was the school.

I wanted to enjoy the breeze on the roof.

I opened the door to the school roof, and saw Kyoya napping there.

I blinked. I wasn't expecting him here.

 _Sure..._

My face flared.

 _Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!_

I walked towards Kyoya, and sat next to him.

I tilted my head at the unusually peaceful boy.

 _"_ _If only you were always like this..._ " I muttered to myself in English.

Don't ask why I chose English, I don't know why either.

His eyes opened, and his eyes were directed towards me. "Omnivore. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Just thought I'd relax at the school roof. How was your nap?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, and he stood up. He yawned, and a familiar looking yellow fluff ball landed on Kyoya's head.

I smiled at the little bird. "Hibird..."

"Ally!~ Ally!~" the bird sang.

I blinked. "You know my name!"

Kyoya took out his tonfas. "Hn. Omnivore. Spar."

He swung his tonfa at me, and I jumped back. "C'mon, Kyoya, how many times do I have to spar you?" I complained.

"Until I win. I don't like draws, Omnivore."

I sighed. "Is this how you greet someone you haven't seen in a while?"

Instead of glaring at me like I thought he was, he smirked. "Of course, Omnivore."

I blinked, surprised, and my face warmed. Because I was distracted, I didn't see the tonfa swing at me.

It bruised my arm and I winced. "Itte..."

He got in his battle stance, and then frowned at me. "The omnivore is distracted today. I'll spar with you next time."

I blinked, and then shrugged. "That's fine with me. It's not like I wanted to spar with you."

He glared at me. I smiled, and then his phone beeped.

He put away his tonfas and checked it. He frowned at it, and closed his phone.

I blinked, curious. "What is it about, Kyoya? Show me show me show me!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why should I, Omnivore?"

I pouted. "C'mon! I wanna see! Lemme see!"

He kept his narrowed eyes directed to me. "No."

I tried to grab it, but he held it up in the air.

My fists clenched. "Hey! That's not fair! I can't reach!"

He smirked. "That's the point."

I glared, and I jumped to reach it but failed to grab it.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I wanna know."

He glared. "No."

I glared.

"You're acting childish, Omnivore."

"Because I wanna see!"

"No."

We glared at each other.

I sighed. "Fine. I won't read it."

His arm lowered a little, and I smirked. "Psych!"

I jumped, and finally was able to grab it. "Aha-!"

Who knew I was so clumsy around this douchebag?

I tripped on my own shoelace and fell forwards on top of Kyoya.

Yes, cliche, I know.

But nonetheless it happened.

I winced as we hit the floor and I tightened my grip on his phone.

I blinked at Kyoya wincing at the pain and my eyes widened. "K-Kyoya! I'm so sorry! You must be in a lot of pain right now I'll get u-"

Kyoya's arms wrapped around me and I blinked, my cheeks warmer than usual.

"...Kyoya?"

"Just lay still, Omnivore. It hurts more if you get up."

My cheeks flushed more, and my heart started pounding faster.

His breath tickled my neck, and I felt his heartbeat.

"Gomen, Kyoya..." I murmured.

"Nee-san are you her-?"

I blinked, and immediately got off of Kyoya to see the flushed face of my little Tuna fish.

He blinked repeatedly, his face never ceasing to return to its original color.

"I'm... I'm not going to say anything. Nothing at all!"

"T-Tsuna..." I said, my face a shade darker than usual.

"Damn it Reborn! You planned this!" I heard Tsuna mutter.

I blinked. _Reborn... Reborn told him to come here?_

"I didn't see anything. Nothing at all. I'll be leaving now."

"Tsuna-"

He ran out, and I flushed more.

"Omnivore..." said Kyoya softly.

I turned towards him, and his eyes were closed. "Kyoya?"

"Bandages..."

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. "Fuck! I-I'll bring some bandages be right back!"

I ran out, and ran to the infirmary with one word repeating over and over in my mind.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yay... Shit just went down! Poor Tsuna... He just witnessed a Kyoya x Ally moment... Oh well! He'll just have to deal with it with me in the house. So too bad Tsuna! Deal with it! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Tsuna: ...**

 **I sound like Ally's inner voice... Maybe I _am_ Ally's inner voice! My name is Ally too after all! ...Maybe that could happen! Hey! That turned out to be a great idea! Review if you think it's horrible or not because honestly I don't know! .**

 ** _Anyway!_ How ya doin' guys? Thank you again for all of you who favorited and followed and reviewed! They mean a whole lot to me! **

**So. Kyoya x Ally shit just went down like I mentioned earlier. I just wanted to say that since we've never really seen Canon Kyoya show pain(except that one episode during the Sky Match when Kyoya was cut by Bel's wires... But technically he didn't physically show pain since he just bandaged his arm. I don't know!) he may seem a little OOC. But I couldn't really not make him feel pain. He frickin fell onto concrete with another weight on top of him!(ahem Ally ahem)** **So, I apologize if he seemed OOC, but I hope you enjoyed this Kyoya x Ally chapter!**

 **As always, review if you have any suggestions, ideas, problems, or just write your opinions about this chapter, I love reading your guys' reviews.**

 **The future arc is coming soon,**

 **Ally.**


	17. I'll bite you to death

**Two days later...**

 _Kyoya's arms wrapped around me and I blinked, my cheeks warmer than usual._

 _"...Kyoya?"_

 _"Just lay still, Omnivore. It hurts more if you get up."_

 _My cheeks flushed more, and my heart started pounding faster._

 _His breath tickled my neck, and I felt his heartbeat._

 _...Shit._

I jolted awake, and realized I was still at my house, on my bed.

My cheeks were still warm, and sighed hopelessly before laying back down.

 _I dreamt about him again._

 _I dreamt about that scene again._

I groaned, and buried my face into my pillow.

"What have you done to me Kyoya..." I murmured.

* * *

I walked to work, and stopped by the Sawada household.

Tsuna was in his school uniform walking out at that moment.

I blinked. "Tsuna."

He blinked at me, and then flushed. "N-N-Nee-san... O-Ohaio..."

I smiled awkwardly. "Ohaio, Tsuna.."

"Nee-san... y-you're not going to school?"

I blinked, and then looked away. "N-Nope! Aha, I have work, so-"

"...Are you skipping school to avoid Hibari-san, Nee-san?"

I flushed, and I glared at him. "N-N-No I'm not! H-Have fun at school!"

I ran, and ran until I couldn't run anymore.

 _Shit. My relationship with Tsuna is more awkward._

I sighed exasperated, and groaned.

 _I'm avoiding Kyoya again._

* * *

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit."

"...Ally? Are you alright? Did you run out of Advil again?"

I stopped banging my head against the wall.

I turned around and saw Oyaji. I gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up. "I still have some Advil, so no. I'm okay though."

He frowned. "You sure?"

I nodded, and he looked around before smiling teasingly at me. "Is it about that Kyoya boy?"

My eyes widened, and I turned my face away to hide my flushed face. "N-No!"

He blinked. "It actually is about him. Huh. I thought you actually didn't like him-"

"I don't like him!" I said.

He looked at me, and then sighed. "Let's talk, Ally."

I blinked. "Talk about what?"

He looked at me seriously. "If you think about him every single day you like him. Denial is simply the first step."

"I- I don't want to hear that from you! I don't like him, and I don't think about him every-"

I blinked. I do think about him everyday.

I punched the wall. "Damnit!"

He smiled amused. "When you're feeling better, get back to work, alright?"

"..."

* * *

"Herbivore."

Tsuna blinked. "H-Hibari-san?!"

"Where's the Omnivore?" he demanded.

"Y-You mean Nee-san? She's been going to work."

"Hn." He left, and Tsuna blinked at the 16 year old.

"Hey, Tsuna! Was Hibari just here?"

"Y-Yea..."

Takeshi frowned. "What for?"

"H-He was asking where Nee-san was..." And then Tsuna flushed.

"Nee-chan? Wait..."

 _'What's the relationship between those two anyway?!'_ the two boys thought confused.

* * *

I was about to enter my house when I heard Kyoya.

"Omnivore."

I stiffened at the voice.

I turned around and forced a smile. "K-Kyoya... Hey... W-What are you doing at my house?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Omnivore. You're avoiding me."

I forced another smile. "A-Am I?"

He glared, and I averted my eyes. "Okay... Maybe I am..."

"Omnivore."

"S-Sorry, had a lot on my mind..." _The thing you had on your mind was Kyoya._

I tried my best not to flush at that. _Fuck you brain._

"Omnivore... Hn."

I thought he was going to leave after that, but instead he started walking towards me.

"You haven't been going to school and serving your duties as a Disciplinary Committee member. I'll bite you to death."

I blinked, and gave an awkward smile. "C'mon Kyoya can't you punish me later at school? You didn't have to come here personally! I really don't want to spar either or get hurt and - hmph!"

He kissed me.

Hibari Kyoya, sometimes thought of as an asexual jerk, actually kissed _me._

I let go of the fist I had unconsciously been holding, and stood there stunned.

My eyes softened, and I closed my eyes.

He bit my lip, and pulled away. I opened my eyes, blinking and flushing.

He stared at me, and 'hned' before walking away. "I'll see you later on, Omnivore."

My heart was pounding fast, and I was pretty sure my lip was bleeding. I was still in shock, as I watched Kyoya leave.

"He... He literally bit me..."

I flushed even more, and my fists clenched.

 _Why the fuck did my first kiss have to be based off a punishment?_

 _...Fucking Kyoya!_

 _He's so confusing!_

 _Now I don't even know whether he kissed me as a punishment or not!_

 _Because of this I'll be avoiding him even more!_

 _...W-Why do I care what purpose he kissed me?_

 _I-It doesn't matter!_

 _I don't like him, so..._

I entered my house, and collapsed onto my couch.

Then I reached to touch my lips.

"Why... do I feel happy he's my first kiss?"

 _I think I..._

My fists clenched.

 _I think I like him._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! I want to apologize about the shortish chapter, but I didn't have anything else to write about except Kyoya and Ally's kiss.**

 **Which finally happened!** **Please tell me if I made the kiss happen too early, cause honestly I don't know. Of course, because Ally realized that she likes Kyoya, she'll have to confess.**

 **And about Kyoya liking Ally... Oh ho~ Let's see what happens!**

 **Anyway, as always, please review your opinions about this chapter(especially) and I hope ya'll enjoyed somewhat.**

 **Love you all for reading this,**

 **Ally.**


	18. Adorable Skylark, Clumsy Skylark

**I haven't been doing review responses... Shame on me... Gomenasai...**

 **TunaBoss: Hibird is da real MVP man. Lol, I was just _dying_ to make someone walk in on them in one of their moments, so I was just like, hmm... Tsuna or Hayato? In the end I chose Tsuna because he needs to be tortured. Plus, Reborn is always up to something anyways. Thank you so much for the compliments and I want Kyoya's blazer and cooking too... Lucky Ally...**

 **Nuvola De Demone: Thank you so much, I'll try my hardest!**

 **Forgetful Insanity: Lol sorry bout that but hey, just writing about their relationship soothes my heart.**

 **To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan: I had so much fun writing about sadistic Ally and her threats with Cervello _and_ writing about Onee-san Ally with Hayato and Takeshi and Tuna and the sushis... I can't wait till' they get into a couple too!**

 **WindWhistle21: Thanks again for the advice, I didn't even realize my mistake. And thank you for the compliment. Really.**

 **Rina Dragonfly: Yes, Reborn is an evil baby Spartan torturer(I'm not even going to correct myself anymore) and his mission is to torture Tsuna forever~~~ Anyway, there's more in this chapter, so I hope ya enjoy!**

 **I'mTheMonsterInsideYourHead: When I read your review I couldn't stop laughing. XD I didn't realize that people would read it that way too but that's just hilarious. But oh God if he was talking to Alice she would've freaked out and started blushing like crazy! And imagine... Kyoya saying "Baby" ...Okay I just died too.**

 **Sorry for not replying sooner... But thank you guys again for reviewing, they all totally make my day. So arigatogojaimase!~ I hope you enjoy this chap! I had fun writing this sorta kinda!**

* * *

"Ally. You're not yourself," Reborn stated.

"Of course I'm not myself..." I grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "So. I heard from Tsuyoshi. You like Hibari, huh?"

"Yea, I do. So what?"

. . .

The three boys in front of me stopped walking, and froze.

I frowned. "Why'd you stop?"

They turned around, faces evident with complete shock.

I blinked, and my face flushed immediately. "Fuck..."

"N-N-Nee-chan... W-When..."

"W-When did you feel this, Aniki?"

"Y-Yea N-N-N-Nee-san... I mean, sure you guys-"

I glared. "S-Shut up! Don't mention that, _ever_!"

He gulped and nodded. "Y-Y-Yes s-sir..."

 _Shit..._

We continued to walk in silence before Reborn broke it and spoke up.

"Why'd you decide to come to school today, Ally?" Reborn asked.

"Why? ...Let's just say I need to talk to Kyoya."

Takeshi turned around. "Is it to confess your feelings?" he asked with an innocent look.

I blinked, and frowned. " _Me._ Confess. To _him_."

He blinked. "Why not?"

"Because he's fucking Hibari Kyoya, that's why!"

"...That's true..." said Hayato.

I sighed exasperated. "You three are hopeless."

We arrived at the front gate of the school, and Kyoya was there, like usual.

"Hurry up herbivores, or I'll bite you to death."

"H-Hai!" cried Tsuna.

"Aha, yo, Hibari!"

"Just go inside baseball idiot!"

The three boys ran inside, and I walked normally to the entrance. Our eyes met and I used all my strength not to flush at his suddenly beautiful eyes.

I cleared my throat. "I-I'll talk to you later, Kyoya."

"I was about to say that too anyway," he replied.

"Let's say um Science. That's my last class of the day."

"Hn. Alright, Omnivore. Go to your class quickly, or I'll bite you to death too."

The vision of Kyoya biting my lip again appeared, and I flushed. "Y-Yea... I-I'll get going!"

I scurried inside.

* * *

Time flew by quickly and by no time it was Science.

The stupid fucking Nezu-sensei was as obnoxious as usual, and I had officially reached my limit to not strangle him.

"An elite like me, who's gone to an elite school, wouldn't be here, but I'm here for you kids! I'll teach you kids how to become an elite like me!"

I scoffed. " _You wouldn't be here?_ Give me a break. A _real_ elite would've ditched this school and went to a better "elite worthy" school ya asshole."

"Y-You! How disrespectful you are to an elite! You... You'll be getting a suspension for this!"

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, but I smirked. "Oya? Go ahead. Suspend me you fucking teacher. See what happens. I'm in the Disciplinary Committee, dimwit. Who's in charge of that, do you know?"

He laughed. "Give me a break. What does being in a committee do with anything? That stupid boy in charge isn't even that frighteni-"

"Kyoya's here. Huh, right on time too, I suppose," I commented as I sensed him coming.

The door slammed open, and Kyoya scanned the room until he spotted me. Then he turned to Nezu. "Herbivore."

His eyes widened in fear, but he stood strong. "Y-You boy! W-W-What are you doing between classes?" he said.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "Herbivore. That Omnivore is excused."

He smirked amused. "I get it. It is only hypothetical that a class skipper like you would be associated with this rude girl."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "This herbivore is a waste of my time." His metal tonfas appeared, and he said with a sadistic smirk, "I'll bite you to death."

Nezu's eyes widened, completely scared, and I smiled. "Kyoya. You can bite him to death later. I'll join you too, when we have the chance, but not now."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but put his tonfas away. "Hn, Omnivore you don't tell me what to do."

Then Kyoya left with a swish of his blazer.

Nezu was shaking from fear, and I tilted my head at him. "What was that about not being afraid?"

"A-An elite like me w-would never be afraid!"

I tsked, and then looked at Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi. "Please. Beat him up. Find a way to fire him. He's annoying me."

And then I followed after Kyoya to the school roof.

* * *

"So..."

I winced as Kyoya pinned me to the wall.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Omnivore."

I smiled awkwardly. "Y-Yes?"

"What did you need?"

"M-Maybe if we can talk like civilized people and just sit-"

"No. What do you need, Omnivore?"

I fought my blush, and looked everywhere except Kyoya.

"So... I-I haven't told the others this yet, so you're the first I'm telling, a-alright?"

"Omnivore."

"A-Alright... I... N-Next week, I'm moving to Italy."

He frowned. "Italy?"

"Yea. I'm going to become boss of my family."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Omnivore. You're related to that herbivore, then?"

I laughed awkwardly. "I- I guess..." I squirmed under his glare.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he demanded.

"I... I don't know..."

His fists clenched, and he looked at me. "Look at me, Omnivore."

I looked up at him, and I was a little startled by the intense stare he was giving me. "Kyoya-"

He leaned in, and stopped midway. His breath tickled my lips, and his face was a few centimeters away from mine. "For not telling me earlier... I'll bite you to death, Omnivore," he said in a low voice.

I flushed. "K-Kyoya-"

He kissed me, and nipped my lip again. When he pulled away, he looked at me with a possessive look in his eyes.

"I don't like sharing, Omnivore, and I need my possessions by my side..."

My face flushed even more. "K-Kyoya..."

He kissed me again, and pulled away.

"Have fun at Italy, Omnivore." He removed his arm and started walking away.

Still with a flushed face, I shouted, "Wait! Kyoya!"

He turned around, and this time, I kissed him.

His eyes widened in surprise, and I pulled away.

With an even more flushed face, I clenched my fists and I stared at his eyes. "I- I like you you damn asshole! I..."

I let go of my fists, and I stared at the floor, my face burning. "I can't believe I actually confessed..." I mumbled.

"O-Omnivore."

I blinked. _Did he stutter? ...I think he did._

I looked up at him, and he was blushing.

Did I see that right?

 _This side of him is new... and it's adorable._

He averted his eyes. "I- I'll bite you t-to death..."

I blinked. "Suddenly... your threats seem more... nice."

He flushed, and averted his eyes once more. "I... I... I'll be going..."

He started walking away, and the way he walked was wobbly and he couldn't stand straight.

I blinked, and a smile escaped and reached my eyes.

"Kyoya... You're so goddamn fluffy and adorable..."

He tripped over something and fell.

I blinked. "Shit. Kyoya!"

I ran over to him and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Hn. J-Just leave Omnivore."

"Kyoya?"

"...Kyoya?"

His eyes opened, and he pulled me to him.

I was on top of him once again.

"K-... Kyoya?"

"Just stay, O-Omnivore. It hurts less now."

I flushed.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually wasn't planning on writing an author's note, but I felt the need to, since Kyoya might be a little OOC for some of you guys. Okay, he's OOC. But hey, I wanted Kyoya to be adorable and fluffy, so here he is, adorable and fluffy.** **I hope you at least kinda liked the new side to him, although of course he won't be like this from now on. That'd be weird even for me.**

 **I just want to thank you great readers for favoriting and reviewing this crazy little story, you guys mean a lot to me. Like seriously.** **I hope you sorta enjoyed her(finally) confession and thank you again.**

 **As always, please review your opinions about this chapter, ideas, suggestions, problems. I love reading all of them and they just make my day.**

 **Anyway, please be looking forward to the future arc because it is soon.**

 **Your spectacular author,**

 **Ally. XD**


	19. Take care

**cherrypeachblossom: I don't know, is he? ...Maybe he is. You never know when it's Reborn..**

 **To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan: Lol yes, I was trying my hardest to make Kyoya adorable. It just came to me as an idea. I know. Lol, thanks, I wasn't really sure whether he was OOC or not. Thanks for your opinion. And yes, Nezu is an asshole and I was so happy when he was fired in that one episode. Or was he fired? He should've been fired...**

 **Evilshallprevail: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you think that, since that was what I was going for.**

 **Rina Dragonfly: Lol yes that's what Kyoya is. That's how I imagined him in love. Kinda.**

 **Thank you for those reviews they made me really happy! I'm glad that you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

"Omnivore."

I blinked, and almost got hit in the face by a metal tonfa.

"K-Kyoya?"

He glared at me with menacing eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

I blinked, and looked at the picture sent to his phone. From me.

It was a picture of Kyoya's adorable state. I blinked again.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"K-Kyoya! I swear, it wasn't me! I don't even have my phone with me! Seriously, believe me!"

The picture had sent to him 5 minutes ago, but I hadn't even brought my phone to school today.

And then the puzzle pieces clicked.

"Damnit! Reborn!"

"You called, Baka-Ally?"

I glared at him. "Where's my phone?! I demand my phone back!"

He smirked, and threw my phone at me. "If you say so, Baka-Ally."

I immediately checked all my messages, and I sighed in relief.

He only sent it to Kyoya.

Good.

Kyoya snatched my phone from my hands and his eyes narrowed at my home screen.

 _Shit. I'm fucked._

Reborn smirked. _That damn Spartan baby..._

"Omnivore..."

"Damnit! Why did I even take that picture?!"

"Run, Baka-Ally."

"Well no shit! Fuck you Rebooorrrrrnnnnnn!" I said while running.

* * *

I sighed, completely exhausted.

I spent the entire fucking day running from him that I had to skip work.

"Gomen... Oyaji..."

My phone rang, and I answered it. "Hello...?"

 _"Alliso-... You alright?"_

I blinked at the voice. "Diana?"

 _"Yea, it's me but... are you seriously alright?"_

"Y-Yea... Just... tired..."

 _"Huh. Well, I got news for ya."_

I blinked. "G-Good or bad?"

 _"Both. Which one first?"_

"...Bad."

 _"Well, bad news is that you need to return to Italy right now. An enemy famiglia wants to talk about a marriage alliance."_

"WHAT?! Marriage? Alliance? No... Fuck no!"

 _"Exactly. I tried to tell them that you're not interested, but they wouldn't believe me unless you came personally and told them yourself. Plus, you only have like 3 more days left with your family in Japan."_

"I haven't fucking told them about me leaving yet! I was planning on telling them tomorrow!"

 _"Well, it's too bad, I guess."_

"Fuck... What's the good news? _Please_ tell me it's good news..."

 _"The good news? Well... *laughs nervously* you can be fully rested by the time you arrive at Italy?"_

. . .

 _"Hello? Allison?"_

"...Fuck you Diana..."

She laughed. _"Sorry Boss._ "

* * *

I sighed.

"I'm leaving for Italy today."

. . .

"W-What? What do you mean, Aniki?!"

"Ally... This soon?"

I sighed. "Yea, Oyaji."

"What do you mean, Oyaji? You already knew this? Nee-chan, how could you tell us so late?!"

"..."

I sighed. "I know I know. But I got a call last minute saying they needed me at Italy. I was planning on telling you guys tomorrow... I had like three days left..."

"When are you coming back?" asked Tsuna speaking up for the first time.

I looked at him, and his fists were clenched. "Tsuna..."

I sighed, and smiled at him. "Tsuna. I'm not coming back."

He blinked. "E-Eh?"

"I'll visit, yes, but Italy was my home country. Becoming the Sanguigno Decimo means that I'm staying in Italy. I won't be working at Takesushi anymore, nor will I be attending Nanimori Chu."

"I... I see..."

I smiled. "Cheer up, Tuna."

"Gyahahahaha! Baka-Alice is finally leaving!"

"Shut up, stupid cow!"

I smiled at Lambo. "You say that, Lambo, but I know. You won't have another subordinate anymore, huh?"

"Baka-Alice finally admits that she's Lambo-sama's subordinate! Gyahahaha bow down to the almighty- ITTE!"

"Stupid cow! This isn't the fucking time!"

I smiled. "Maa maa, Hayato. He's just a kid."

"Che."

I kneeled down next to I-pin and smiled at her. "I trust you'll be able to take care of the brat well, I-pin."

"Hai, Alice-san! Leave it to me!"

I ruffled her hair.

I turned to Fuuta, and grinned. "Don't be a loner Fuuta."

He pouted. "Geez Ally-nee! That's all you say for me."

I laughed. "I'll miss you, Fuuta."

He smiled. "I'll miss you too."

We hugged, and I faced the middle schoolers.

"To think that I'd actually be saying this... Thank you for being the best little sushis I've ever met. I'll miss you three."

"Don't forget about your blood-related Aniki, Hayato. She's a lot more important to you than you think."

He averted his eyes. "Che."

"Don't fail the Vongola with your dame-ness, Dame-Tuna."

He flushed. "Hey! Now you sound like Reborn!"

I laughed.

I turned to Takeshi, and he wasn't smiling. "Takeshi. Thank you. For being my little Tako. I'll miss your oblivousness."

He frowned. "Nee-chan..."

I ruffled his hair. "Take care."

I turned to Reborn. I smirked. " _Torture Tsuna for me in my place, Reborn._ "

He smirked back. " _I will, Ally. Don't die."_

I smiled. "I won't."

"A-Aniki! Jyuudaime doesn't need torturing!" said Hayato frantically, fully understanding what we said.

"HIEEE! Nee-san! What did you tell Reborn?!"

I laughed.

"I trust that you'll deal with the whole selling my house thing?" I asked Oyaji.

He grinned. "Leave it to me, Ally."

I nodded. "Thank you Oyaji. And not just for this, for everything. I'll miss working at Takesushi."

He smiled. "I'm sure everyone there will miss you too."

I released a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down.

" _Are you going to tell him about this yet?"_ Reborn asked.

I sighed. _"Sometimes it's best if I don't. He'd probably refuse to let me leave anyway._ "

I turned to all of them, my family.

I smiled. "I'll miss you all, you crazy family of mine."

Then I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the airplane.

* * *

 **Back at the airport...**

"Ne ne! Where _is_ Baka-Alice going? To the store?"

"Shut up, stupid cow."

"I don't get it! Stupidera should just go die!"

"Wait, Lambo."

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?!"

"I need to tell you. Nee-san's not coming back."

"Eh?"

"She's going to Italy, dimwit."

He blinked, and then laughed. "That's a funny joke, Stupidera!"

"Lambo."

The cow brat turned to the baseball idiot.

"It's not a joke. Nee-chan's really leaving," he said with a fake smile.

He blinked, and then Lambo's eyes watered. "No.. That's a lie! Who's going to be my subordinate then? Alice-nee!"

Fuuta picked Lambo up, and the group didn't reply.

"Well, we should head back. We have training, Tsuna."

"Alright."

 _Nee-san... Please take care._


	20. Into the Future we go

I groaned. "This damn paperwork... I just want to go back to Japan..."

"Boss?"

I lifted my head up with a miserable look. "...Yea?" _PLEASE don't be more paperwork..._

"You got a package."

I frowned. "A package? What for? I didn't order anything online."

"I don't know, Boss. We checked it already, so it's not a bomb."

"A-Alright then, thanks. Just set it here."

Bri set it down, and bowed.

I smiled awkwardly. "H-Hey, c'mon, Bri, I'm younger than you, you don't have to bow. Being called Boss is weird as it is."

She smiled. "It's alright. You _are_ our boss, after all."

I sighed. "Fine..."

She smiled, and ruffled my hair. "You'll be fine, Allison."

I pouted. "This sucks. You guys are seriously demons in the inside by the amount of paperwork you're causing."

She smiled sheepishly, and bowed slightly before heading to the exit. "It's only our duty as your guardians to give you more paperwork."

Then she left.

I groaned.

I sighed, and looked at the sender of the package.

It read: Irie Shoichi.

I frowned. "I don't recall ever meeting an Irie Shoichi..."

I opened the package, and took out a strange cubed device.

Then, it started spewing out pink smoke and my eyes widened. "Shit!"

The last thing I saw was colorful lights before I blacked out.

 _Not how I expected to escape paperwork, but okay.._

* * *

I woke up and I was met with a red head with green glasses.

My mind was blank, and the first thing that came to my mind was to scream. So I did.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

His eyes widened, and he grimaced as if he had a stomachache.

I jabbed a finger at him. "W-Who are you? What are you doing here? Why the fuck are you in my office?!"

He blinked. "Office? Ah, I see..."

He pushed up his glasses, and gave me a nervous smile. "H-Hi. I'm Irie Shoichi, the one that sent you 10 years later from your past. Nice to meet y- oof!"

He crumbled to the ground after my punch to his gut. I narrowed my eyes at him. "10 years later? _This_ is 10 years later? What am I doing here?"

Then I recognized his name: Irie Shoichi, the sender of that weird cube. My fists clenched.

"I see... So that device sent me here..."

He nodded as best as he could holding in the pain.

I smiled awkwardly. "I- I'm really sorry about that... I don't know what Yuki can do these days..."

He frowned. "Yu... ki?" Then he passed out, and my eyes widened.

"Shit..."

I didn't know what to do, so I ran out the door and started yelling, "IRIE SHOICHI'S DOWN, IRIE SHOICHI'S DOWN!"

* * *

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry for causing a ruckus... I- I accidentally punched him, and I didn't know where the infirmary was..."

"Hn, it's fine," the man said.

He was the man that actually asked me what I meant by my random outburst and lead me to the infirmary. That's where Irie Shoichi lay, and we were currently waiting outside in the hall after Irie was being bandaged.

I didn't really get a good look at him, but the man reminded me of Kyoya in some ways.

I blinked. _Kyoya.._

I smiled bitterly. _I haven't thought about him in a while._

"You," the man said.

I blinked. "Y-Yes?"

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall, and the man's startling steel blue eyes were narrowed at me.

"What are you, an imposter? Someone to make me crack?!"

I blinked. "Wha... What are you talking about?"

He blinked, and then his eyes softened. "Alice..."

I blinked, and then realized who this man was. This man is... This man is...

"K-Kyoya?"

His eyes widened, and tears gathered up in his eyes. He hugged me, and I stood there still, completely shocked.

 _This Kyoya is different... He... He's older... He's crying... and he called me by name..._

My eyes softened. I couldn't help but feel pity for this man. For the 10 year older version of Kyoya.

Something must've happened to the 10 year older me.

I hugged him back, and pat him. "There there... I'm... I'm here."

* * *

I learned to think of the older Kyoya as my older brother. If I did anything else that wasn't sibling affection, that would cause lots of trouble. Plus, this man was 10 years older than me.

 _I should call older Kyoya by something else._

 _Huh._

"U-Um..." Irie looked at me a little frightened.

I gave an awkward smile. "I- I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise..."

He nodded slowly, and cleared his throat. "A-Anyway. There's a reason to why you're here and why your other family members aren't yet."

 _Yet?_ my brain added.

"Please explain," I said instead.

"Allison-san, your older version, told me I could trust you, and that you wouldn't tell them about this until the correct time."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"The red-headed herbivore is going to act as a loyal servant to the bastard."

I blinked. "H-Hey... That's very specific..."

Irie smiled awkwardly. "S-Sorry... We'll start from the beginning. So, it started with me, and Lambo."

I sweatdropped. "It's always that Baka-Lambo."

He laughed.

* * *

"D-Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Byakuran, bad guy. You're going to act as an antagonist as well. The kids will soon be thrown into the future, and will need to learn about this world slowly and train for an invasion to that base, Melone Base. I won't be telling the others that you're actually on their side until the time is right, and then we take it from there."

He nodded.

Older Kyoya grunted. "Can we go now?"

I tilted my head. "What do you mean, Kyoya?"

He winced, and my eyes widened. "S-Sorry... It's a habit... C-Can I call you Nii-chan instead?"

He averted his eyes, and I mentally facepalmed. _I'm so stupid..._

"You'll be working at your older version's office until you can finally show yourself. You'll be helping the red-headed herbivore with the base."

I nodded, and then sighed. "Just when I thought I'd escaped paperwork."

I got hit in the head.

I glared. "Itte!"

His tonfas were coated with a purple flame, the Cloud Flame, I learned. "You can never escape paperwork, dumb herbivore."

I frowned. "Hey! I'm not going back to being a herbivore again, you jerk."

He just stared at me, and his lips curled into an amused smile. "Oya? You're probably weaker than me."

"Grr..."

He smiled, I repeat, _smiled,_ and pat me on the head. Then he left.

I blinked, feeling in a daze. _What... What was... Huh?_

"H-Hey, Irie..."

"Y-Yes Allison-san?"

"It's Ally. Just call me Ally."

"A-Ally-san...?"

"U-Um... What exactly happened to my future self? She's not... dead, is she?"

He sighed. "She's not, Ally-san."

"Then what... what happened between those two?"

* * *

 _She was kidnapped by Byakuran a few weeks ago, and Hibari-san urged to go save her, but Tsunayoshi-kun insisted on talking it out with Byakuran._

 _We didn't talk about it before, but I guess Tsunayoshi-kun then decided to fake his death._

 _As soon as he "died," Allison-san was mortified, because her brother had died before her eyes._

 _Her Sanguigno trait came out and she was losing control of her sanity._

 _When she realized Byakuran had escaped, her sanity returned and she disappeared._

 _In Tsunayoshi-kun's funeral, she came back so suddenly that Hibari-san got mad and they had a fight._

 _You came before they patched up._

 _"S-So... They haven't even... They haven't even talked to each other?"_

 _"The only time they did was for your arrival. Something must've happened before you came, because Hibari-san seemed mad."_

 _"I-Irie, Nii-chan told me something about me being an imposter to make him break. What... What did that mean?"_

 _He smiled weakly. "They haven't patched up, right? He thought someone sent you to make him apologize to you."_

I sighed.

 _I didn't know so much drama could happen between them._

 _Between me and Kyoya, really._

I squeezed the pillow tightly.

"Kyoya... I miss you..."

I blinked, and then flushed. "...What did I just say? What did I say?"

I grabbed my phone and stared at my wallpaper picture of Kyoya.

My fists clenched. "...Kyoya..."


	21. Boxes

"...Princess?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and felt moisture.

I blinked. _I cried didn't I?_

 _For the third time this week..._

I sighed.

"Princess?"

I frowned. _Princess? Oh right, my guardians from the future didn't want me to feel weird, so they started calling me that._

I sat up, and gave a weak smile to Leo. "You needed me for something?"

He blinked, and then sighed. "You cried again, Princess?"

I smiled. "Y-Yea... Gomen..."

He shook his head. "No no, it's fine. It's only natural you miss your family."

I sighed.

"Speaking of family... I heard the Vongola Decimo from your time arrived to this time two days ago."

I blinked. "R-Really?"

"Gokudera Hayato-san went to Vongola Decimo's grave and saw him there. Yamamoto Takeshi-san already left to teach them about this world."

"I... I see."

"Yes, Princess. But there's a reason why I'm telling you this."

I blinked. "Well yea, it's cause you're telling me info about my family right?"

He shook his head. "Not just that."

He walked over to the drawer on my left and pulled out a box, a Box Weapon, and a ring.

I blinked. "W-Wait a sec..."

He placed the box and ring in front of me. "We're going to train you, Princess. How to fight in this world with your flame, and how to fight with your Box Weapon."

"That's right!" said Gray entering. "We will do our best to train you, Princess."

I blinked. "B-But... why would you need to train me? It's not like I'm going to fight or anything... R-Right?"

"Princess, we're in an era where Byakuran is ruling. Don't think we'll be freed from his wrath, you did reject his alliance request after all."

I smiled awkwardly. "I- I did?"

Leo sighed. "Yes."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do the training..."

"Alright, please come to the training area soon. All of us will be waiting there."

They bowed, and left.

I sighed. I looked at the box.

I slipped on the ring and got up. "If I'm going to be stronger, I need training."

* * *

"Think of your resolve, Princess," I heard Diana say.

"My... resolve..."

 _I want to be stronger... So that I can protect my precious family..._

Sparks started coming out, and a Lightning Flame appeared onto my ring.

My eyes widened, and I blinked. "Wa...?"

"That's great, Princess! You lit up your ring!"

I blinked, completely amazed by the flame. It was violent, and it crackled constantly.

"So Princess is a Lightning Flame user..." I heard Isaac mutter. _He's a Lightning Flame user too, right?_

"Alright, Princess, it's time to open your Box Weapon."

"A-Alright..."

I released a calm breath, and stared at the box in wonder. I slammed my fist into it. "Open."

Some sort of power surged from me to the box, and I dropped it startled.

Nothing else happened, and I kept blinking at the box on the ground.

"That was really close, Princess. Do you think you can do it again?"

"I... I think?"

A man barged into the training room with complete fear in his eyes. "B-Bad news! We have Millefiore invading our base!"

"What?!"

Cass cursed.

"Change of plans. Our number one priority is keeping the princess safe," said Diana.

"Right."

I frowned. "You don't have to waste time protecting me, I can defend myself just fine. If anything, I'll join you-"

"No Princess. We are aware of how strong you are, but we need to take precautions," said Leo.

"Plus, the Millefiore is strong. You'd just get hurt for no reason," said Gray.

I smiled awkwardly. "I... I don't know if I don't try, right?"

"No Princess. You're not going on the battlefield and that's final," ordered Diana. "Bri, take care of her. We leave her in your hands."

"H-Hai..."

* * *

Millefiore were headed towards me and they suddenly fell, gunshots echoing in the room. I heard Bri curse.

"Shit, they're here..."

I blinked. "B-Bri?"

She cocked her gun. "I'll deal with them quickly. You just continue to go to a safe place."

I frowned. "I'm not leaving you."

"*bang* Just leave, Princess."

"But Bri-"

"Princess."

My fists clenched.

"I'm not going to leave you here."

"Princess!"

I deflected the bullet coming at me with my knife.

I looked at them, completely aware of my blood-red eyes appearing.

Bri sighed. "Alright, Princess."

Her blue eyes slipped into blood-red, and together we took down the intruders.

* * *

I huffed, and panted for breath. "Are they... Are they gone now?"

Bri clicked her tongue at me. "No good, Princess. You can't get tired now, we're only getting started."

I groaned.

"You can still escape to a safe place, Princess. You're important, and you have to stay alive."

I sighed, and shook my head. "No. I agreed to defend myself, so I'll keep my word."

Bri smiled, and in the corner of my eye I saw a Millefiore soldier standing up slowly, cocking a gun at me.

"Shit!" Bri ran in front of me, and she was shot.

"You deserved that... bitch..."

My eyes widened as Bri fell. "Bri!"

I caught her, and looked at her frightened. "Bri!"

She smiled weakly. "I let my guard down... Shit..."

Tears started to gather in my eyes. "B-Bri... You-"

"I'm fine, Princess. Just a shot to my shoulder, no big deal."

"But still... Y-You're injured-"

She smiled. "It's alright, Princess. As long as you're safe..."

She lost consciousness.

"BRI!"

My fists clenched, and my bangs shadowed my eyes.

The Millefiore soldier shot a bullet in my direction, and I deflected it with my new weapon.

I threw my knife at him, and he was hit at the heart.

I smirked sadistically. "You'll be happy I went easy, _asshole._ "

The other Millefiore soldiers stood their ground, and I stared at my new weapon in wonder.

A long blade, crackling with electricity and had Lightning Flame abilities.

I smirked as I pulled out my knife from the man's body. I sheathed it in the sheath on my waist.

"Which one of you bitches is next?"

"S-Stand your ground! T-There's only one of her, and she's just a- a kid!"

"She looks a lot like a Sanguigno though..."

My red eyes crinkled in satisfaction. "I am a Sanguigno, dear. And I'm the last one you'll see for the rest of your life."

After that I swiftly moved to him and stabbed him in the chest, and the Lightning Flames shocked his body afterwards.

"C-CHARGE YOU IDIOTS!"

I stretched, and smiled at them. "Come. I _dare_ you."

* * *

I stared at my bloodied hands, Yuki leaving my body.

I stared at the bloodshed around me, and realized I did all that.

And I stared at my new Box Weapon, not a single stain of blood on it.

 _Somehow... I don't mind the blood..._

"P-Princess...? A-Are you a-alright?" Bri called out weakly.

My eyes widened. "R-Right! I need to take you to the infirmary, Bri!"

I held her up, and stared at her worried. "I won't let you die. I refuse to let you die."

She smiled. "Thank you, Princess."

* * *

My eyes widened at them. "Y-You're all hurt..."

"These injuries are nothing, Princess," said Gray.

Cass narrowed her eyes and smiled teasingly. "You sure about that? When she wasn't here, you were complaining your ass off."

He flushed and glared at Cass. "S-Shut it!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Make me."

I blinked. _Are they kids or something?_

"Be quiet, both of you," ordered Diana.

"H-Hai!" they said in unison.

 _"...Somehow this reminds me of us..."_ I heard a familiar voice.

I blinked. "E-Eh? I hear Tsuna for some reason..."

 _"Eh? I hear Nee-san. Am I imagining things?"_

 _"No, Dame-Tsuna, she's there, she's just not on camera."_

I blinked, and spotted the facecam.

"The Vongola wanted to make a call to make sure we were alright, Princess," informed Isaac.

"Ah, I see."

 _"Eh? Princess? Nee-san, a princess?!"_

I laughed, and stuck my head at the facecam. "Yo, Tsuna."

His eyes widened. " _N-Nee-san! W-What... What are you doing here?!"_

I blinked, and then stiffened as I saw Older Kyoya's(Nii-chan) eyes glowering at me.

 _"Nee-chan?"_ I heard Takeshi ask.

I smiled awkwardly. "N-Nii-chan..."

 _"Eh? Aniki calls someone Nii-chan?!"_

Older Kyoya averted his eyes. _"Hn_. _Don't appear again, understand, herbivore?"_

I nodded. "H-Hai."

He then left, and Tsuna blinked at the older version of the prefect. _"H-He was here? And wait a second.. You called him Nii-chan?! What is going on- ITTE!"_

 _"Sorry for the baka talking so much. Are you alright, Baka-Ally?"_

I smiled. "Y-Yea, more or less."

 _"I see... So you've arrived at the future too, huh? What are you doing there instead of with us?"_

I smiled awkwardly. "U-Um, it'skindahardtoexplainandit'stooearlyforyouguystoknowsoyeagottagoniceknowingyouareallsafe!" I spluttered out and ended the call. **(Translation: It's kinda hard to explain and it's too early for you guys to know so yea gotta go nice knowing you are all safe.)**

I sighed in relief. "They almost found out..."

"You know, he'll think you're being suspicious and figure it out eventually, right?" said Leo.

I sighed. "Then cut all ties with Vongola for now. I can't help them yet, it's not my place to."

"Hai, Princess."

"Damn, didn't think the princess would agree to keep the secret," commented Cass.

"Hey, don't speak to the princess so casually-"

I shrugged. "I would only ruin the whole plan. Plus, I think Shoichi deserves to be freed from that hell."

"I see..." said Cass.

"Anyway. You guys are injured. We need you to be treated."

"We have to give you something first, Princess."

I blinked. "Give me something?"

Diana took out another Box Weapon. She smiled at me. "It was your future self's. She told me specifically not to give it to you until you knew how to open a Box Weapon."

I tilted my head. "W-Wasn't the blade my future self's too?"

She nodded. "Yes, but this isn't just a Box Weapon, Princess. It's a Box Animal."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yay, Ally's got a electric blade and a knife... Yayyyy~~**

 **So, anyway, I have like two really important questions for you guys.**

 **One is what animal do you want Ally do have? Because I have absolutely no idea what she should have.. The only one that's on my mind right now is a wolf... Should she have a wolf? Please help me...**

 **And two, do you want Cass and Gray to become a side couple? As I was writing their fight, I was almost about to make Gray kiss her when she said "Make me" but I realized we're not even sure if they like each other or not.**

 **Now that I think about it, I haven't really focused on Sanguigno guardians' personalities before.**

 **Huh. I don't even know anymore.**

 **Anyway! Like always, please review your thoughts and if you can please answer those questions, because I have really no clue.**

 **I want potatoes,**

 **Ally XD**


	22. Disguises, Lollipops, and Reunions

**A/N: Okay... So like, I know it's very unoriginal, but in the end I ended up with a coyote for her Box Animal. I know, _so original._ I really appreciated your guys' suggestions however. I was so close to doing a polar bear, but I realized I had no idea how to write about a polar bear interacting with a human... I don't know. **

**Okay, so maybe a coyote is almost the same as a wolf, but at least a coyote looks nothing like Gamma's foxes! Right, right? I don't even know, all I'm going to tell you is this coyote is probably going to be white or gray.**

 **Thank you so much for those suggestions, they helped me to think a lot more about the Box Animal.**

 **Thank you all for the support that you've been giving me, those who just joined, those who were with this story from the beginning, whoever you are, just... Thank you so flipping much.**

 **I just needed to mention this... This chapter will have a huge time skip. I mean, I'll be skipping all those scenes before the Melone Base Invasion, and then even more skipping to the Choice Arc.**

 **Yes, unfortunately I'm skipping the Arcobaleno Trials Arc because she doesn't really play a major role in there.**

 **So, I know I'm being lazy about these time skips, but the whole time she'll just be training and doing paperwork anyway.**

 **Anyway, enough of my yapping, hope you enjoy the chapter somewhat and let's get onto the story.**

* * *

"How do I look, Shoichi?"

I gave a twirl.

He smiled awkwardly. "G-Great, I guess..."

In order for me to finally meet up with my family from my time, I had to be at Melone Base. And in order to stay here, I had to wear a uniform.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and straightened the Black Spell uniform. "Thanks. I agree."

He laughed awkwardly. I pouted and punched him in the arm. "C'mon, get a better reaction, geez..."

"Aha... sorry... just.. nervous-" He winced and crumbled to the ground, gripping his stomach.

I sighed. "What am I going to do with you Shoichi?"

"Irie-sama. Who is she?" asked a very familiar voice. I turned, and saw the Cervello, once again.

He blinked, and then got up, clearing his throat. "That's Alice Takeshima, a new Black Spell recruit."

"I see."

I blinked. _No recognition whatsoever?_

"Alice, you will be our backup in case we have an empty spot," ordered Shoichi.

I held in a smile. "Hai, _Shoichi-sama._ "

He started coughing, and I held in my laughter at his red face. "Are you alright, Irie-sama?" asked the Cervello.

"Y-Yea..."

I cleared my throat again. "M-May I help out Spanner until I am called, Shoichi-sama?"

He nodded, refusing to let me see his flushed face.

I bowed slightly and walked as casually as I could out the door.

Once I was out of their hearing range, I burst out laughing as I ran to the mechanic's place.

* * *

"Stop laughing, Alice."

"I can't! It's too hilarious! _Shoichi-sama_! AHAHAHAHA!"

"We need backup! We need backup!"

I blinked. "W-Wha-"

"We need backup. Someone, please, someone!"

I blinked again, almost in a daze. "Backup... that's... that's me... I have to.. I have to face one of them...?"

Spanner sighed. "You owe me for this, Alice."

"H-Huh?"

"I'll go, Shoichi."

"What?!" asked Shoichi. "You sure you can manage, Spanner?"

"Of course I can. I need to test out some things, anyway."

"Alright. Thanks a lot."

My fists clenched. "A-Arigato, Spanner... I don't know what I'd do if I had to battle one of my family..."

He shrugged. "I really do need to test out my Gola Mosca, so it's a win-win for both of us. Save some lollipops for me before you go, there's a 90% chance this place is going to blow up later."

I nodded, and shoved a whole bag of them into my pockets. "T-Thanks again, Spanner."

He shrugged, and opened a wrench lollipop. "You still owe me, Alice."

I grinned. "Of course."

I gave him a salute, and ran.

* * *

I sighed. "Nowhere here is safe..."

I looked around, and entered inside a random room.

I blinked. Shoichi blinked.

The Cervello were not amused. "Alice. What are you doing here and not helping out others?"

I sighed. "Well, Cervello-san, if you didn't know Spanner betrayed us. I was looking for Shoichi-sama to tell him."

"I-... I already know, Alice."

I looked up at him. "I see... May I help you in here then? I don't have any place to report to, or to make myself useful."

He looked at me with a hidden pleading look in his eyes. "That would help, thank you."

"But Irie-sama-"

"It's fine. She's not going to ruin anything."

* * *

"N-Nee-san?!"

I sighed. "Don't think badly of me Tsuna."

His eyes widened, and I watched as it filled with confusion, hurt, and betrayal.

My eyes slipped into red as I moved quickly behind the Cervello.

I hit their pressure points, and watched as they collapsed.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over. You happy now, Shoichi?"

He sat on the ground, gripping his stomach. "That was so nerve racking.."

I took off the uniform jacket, and threw it across the room. "Finally..."

The family I haven't seen in so long looked at the two of us in confusion.

"Alice, Shoichi. You guys are fine, huh?"

"S-Spanner!" cried out Tsuna.

I grinned. "Hey, Spanner. Did you make sure the Cervello stayed unconscious?"

"Yea. My lollipops?"

I blinked, and then smiled awkwardly. I took out the bag, and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks."

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Baka-Ally?"

I blinked. "A-Ah Reborn... Uh... Shoichi'll explain everything to you, alright? I'll be back."

I slung the two Cervello over my shoulder and walked out.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

He winced at the volume. "I-Itte..."

"How _could_ you, Shoichi? You didn't think I wanted to go to the past too? Huh?"

He gulped and smiled awkwardly. "A-Alice... Please... They were only going back for the Arcobaleno Trials... it...

"It has nothing to do with you..." he muttered.

My fists clenched. "I know that... I know that, but..."

"G-Gomen, Alice..."

I sighed. "Forget it."

There was a bright light, and I saw a silhouette.

"A-Ah, Hibari-san, you're the first one here..."

I blinked. _If Shoichi is calling him Hibari-san, that would make the person..._

My eyes widened.

His eyes were narrowed as always, and once he spotted me he frowned.

Tears gathered in my eyes, and I couldn't believe how much I missed him. "Kyoya..."

"Omnivo-"

"KYOYA!" I ran and tackled him to the ground, my arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Omnivore..." he said softly.

"Kyoya... I... I missed you so much, you know?"

He stroked my head, and I cried into his chest.

"I missed you..."

"Didn't I say I didn't like my possessions leaving me?" he asked, his voice soft but coated with amusement.

I smiled, and let the remainder of my tears fall, squeezing him tighter. "Shut up, asshole."


	23. Family

"We'll drop by the base later, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Mm!"

I was about to go with them when I heard something crack, and I looked at the source of the sound.

My eyes widened. "M-My ring!"

It was gone. I sighed. "Why now... Why now of all times?"

"A-Alice... How many times _did_ you use that ring?" Shoichi asked nervously.

I thought about it. "I used it for my training."

"H-How long have you been training?"

"This whole month maybe."

"Damn it Alice! It's an A Rank ring, you've got to remember that it'll break eventually!"

I smiled awkwardly. "S-Sorry... I forgot..."

"Wait.. You already know how to use a Box Weapon, Nee-san?"

I blinked. "Mm? Yea, I came to the future a month ago."

"Eh?! A- A month?!"

I smiled. "Gomen. I was sent here earlier than all of you, and wasn't allowed to meet up with you all until you were clarified to who the real enemy was."

"S-So you already knew, Nee-chan?" Takeshi asked speaking up for the first time.

"Pretty much."

They blinked. I smiled awkwardly. "A-Anyway, you guys need some rest, right? Let's discuss this later, alright?"

"S-Sure..."

They started walking out, and I waited until they were gone that I looked at Shoichi. "Shoichi.. Last month, you told me my future self had something for me after the Melone Base invasion."

He sighed, and nodded. "Your future self had already predicted that you'd be using up your ring eventually, so she prepared something for you."

He went to the other side of the teleportation device and pressed his hand against it, the way he had done for the Vongola Box Weapons.

"Alice... This is the Sanguigno ring your future self wanted me to give you."

I blinked. "Sanguigno ring? Never heard of it."

"Well... It was made 3 years ago, when the Sanguigno Decimo and the Vongola Decimo finally agreed on an alliance... I guess Tsunayoshi-kun from this time wanted to give your future self a gift proving your unity."

"So... The Sanguigno Ring... It's made of the same material as the Vongola rings?"

"Basically." He handed me the ring, and I slipped it on.

The design was very simple, yet it had a strong aura.

I observed it, and grinned. "Then let's test it out, shall we?"

"W-Wai-"

I concentrated on my resolve, and sparks came out of the ring and my familiar Lightning Flame appeared.

Shoichi blinked, and Spanner sighed. "Shoichi... Did you underestimate Alice?"

He blinked, completely shocked at the flame. "How... How did you..."

I blinked. "Is there a problem?"

"It's just... I've been informed it's a lot harder to develop a flame in that ring..."

I shrugged. "Dunno." My stomach growled, and I flushed and smiled awkwardly. "W-Well, I guess I got what I stayed for, right? I'll see you two at the base later."

"Y-Yea... Um... thanks for helping, Alice."

I smiled. "Helping? I didn't do anything but steal Spanner's lollipops. Ja ne."

* * *

I blinked.

"Ah, Onee-san!" "Onee-chan! You came back!"

I smiled awkwardly. "Y-Yea... Where's everyone?"

"Everyone? Oh, they're waiting for the meal."

I blinked. "The meal? What do you mean? You guys haven't ate yet?"

Kyoko smiled. "We met Basil-kun, and he ate all the food we prepared..."

"Oh... So you guys are cooking right now?"

"Hai!"

I sighed. "You guys..."

I rolled up my sleeves. "Tell me what you want me to do, I'll help you. It's not fair that you two do this by yourself."

"Eh? O-Oh no, it's alright, Onee-chan! We can handle it!"

"H-Hai, Onee-san! The reason we're here is to make ourselves useful, isn't it?"

My eyes widened. "You... You two really think that's why you're here?"

They blinked. "Is that not right?"

"Kyoko.. Haru... You poor souls..."

"Onee-san?" "Onee-chan?"

I hugged them both. "I'm sure they'll be able to tell you what the problem is sooner or later, but for now... for now, the only reason they're not telling you two is because they don't want you to get hurt or get involved. Although they're not telling you yet, understand that you're here for a reason other than being housewives. Alright?"

"H-Hai..."

I pulled away with a smile. "Now, I'm going to help, no matter how many times you two protest. What should I do?"

They blinked, and smiled. "Well, we're going to be cutting vegetables soon, but we have the stew to deal with..."

I nodded. "Got it, I'll cut the onions then."

Kyoko blinked, and then smiled. "A-Arigato, Onee-chan..."

I smiled at them. "No no... It's only common sense to help out. You guys are still human beings, after all."

* * *

"The fried eggs have no _extreme_ yolk. Why?"

I held in a glare.

"Why does the onigiri have sesame seeds?" complained Lambo.

I forced a smile.

"This... This stew has a different taste than usual..." Hayato commented.

An annoyed tick mark appeared on my forehead. "STOP BEING SO PICKY AND EAT IT!"

"H-Hai!" the three exclaimed.

Tsuna sweatdropped, and Takeshi laughed. "Geez Nee-chan, threatening people again!"

" _Again_?" Tsuna repeated.

I tilted my head with a smile, and looked at the leftover onions on his plate. " _Tsuna..._ Eat your onions... My eyes are still teary from cutting them..."

He forced a smile and nodded quickly. "H-H-HAI!"

Fuuta blinked, and then laughed. I blinked at Fuuta.

He smiled. "Gomen, Ally-nee... it's just... I forgot how fun it was when you were around.."

I blinked, and smiled. "Glad I make it fun."

* * *

"Do you regret not following them, Ally-nee?"

I blinked, and stopped munching on my lollipop. "Hm? Oh no, not at all. Besides, I don't live in Nanimori anymore, so my house wouldn't belong to me anymore..."

Fuuta blinked. "I see.."

Reborn sipped his espresso. "You could've gone to see Hibari, Baka-Ally."

I reddened. "H-Hey! W-Who said I wanted to see him?!"

He smirked. "I'm just reading what's in your mind, Baka-Ally."

I flushed more. "S-Shut up!"

Fuuta laughed.

* * *

I yawned, and entered the dining room to see a seat empty.

I blinked.

"Ah, Ohaio, Nee-san."

"Ohaio..."

I frowned.

"Nee-chan?"

"Who is missing?"

Tsuna smiled awkwardly. "T-That's Chrome's seat..."

"She didn't come out again..." said Kyoko sadly.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean by again?"

"S-She hasn't been eating with us, Onee-san..."

"I'll be right back."

"Baka-Ally?"

I walked out, and headed towards the purplenette's room.

* * *

Chrome and I weren't close, but we weren't strangers either.

I met her before, when she still went by Nagi.

I played with her once in the park, but then her parents apologized to me because she played with me.

Of course I didn't understand it then, but once she moved I realized she was treated horribly by her parents.

When I met her by chance during the Mist match, she seemed to remember who I was.

I knocked on her door. "Chrome?"

"...Arisu-san?"

"I know we don't know each other well, but I know enough. Please come join us for dinner, Chrome. We all welcome you."

"..."

I sighed. "Alright, I won't force you. But... please.. at least... please eat the food the girls leave outside your door. Starving isn't healthy.

"I know you're confused of the two girls' kindness, but they really want to befriend you. I may not be able to convince you yet, but don't think we'll give up. We could be a stubborn bunch."

"...A-Arisu-san.."

"Yes?"

"A-Arigato... For playing with me long ago..."

I laughed. "That's nothing to thank for. I was lonely, and I needed someone to play with."

"But my purple hair..."

"Your hair is unique and pretty, Chrome. Don't forget that."

I walked back to the dining room.

* * *

When Chrome started opening up to the girls, I was grateful.

 _She needed some non-mafia friends from her age group. She's still a teenager. Arigato, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin._

* * *

I skipped out on the baseball game to train.

I didn't need to be there either. Takeshi was trying to move on and focus his attention on the sword.

I learned, that for some things, you just have to let them experience it on their own. They can't rely on their elders anymore.

* * *

By the time our resting days came to an end, I was ready.

I was ready to do whatever it took to protect my family.


	24. And training begins

"Holy fucking sweet mother fucker! That... That looks so fun to ride!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "N-Nee-san..."

I was sure my eyes were literal sparkles.

Reborn smirked. "It seems the two of you have switched personalities, Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Ally."

I smiled awkwardly. "I- I can't help it... I love riding bikes... I'm actually afraid of riding with the training wheels..."

Tsuna gaped. "That's the exact opposite of me..."

"Well then, if you like bikes so much, then ride it, Baka-Ally."

I sighed. "See, there's the problem. The way I learn something is visually. I don't necessarily know the terms or parts of a motorcycle or air bike, so I need to learn by someone demonstrating it..."

Reborn nodded. "I see. Then you ride it, Tsuna."

"E-Eh? B-But-!"

I smiled awkwardly. "G-Gomen, Tsuna..."

He sighed. "It's always me..."

* * *

"Ready, Jyuudaime? Start by turning the throttle about fifteen degrees. Three notches as the output increases."

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Forget the details, just go "pbbb" while you "vroom-vroom-ee," and then turn!"

Tsuna sweat dropped even more.

"You need guts! That's right! Extreme guts!"

He just stared at the three.

"Baka! You can't ride a bike on guts!"

"It's all about feeling, feeling."

"No! It all comes down to guts!"

I sighed. "Just watching you three makes me exhausted."

They paused, and stared at me as if barely realizing I was there.

"N-Nee-san!"

I walked over to them, and looked at Tsuna. "Before they teach you anything, Tsuna, what kind of learner would you say you are?"

He blinked. "Eh?"

"There's three, and us four are all three of those. I learn by demonstrations and pictures, Hayato learns by details, instructions, and Takeshi and Ryohei learn by trying it out themselves."

He blinked. "I guess I learn by all of them, Nee-san..."

I nodded. "I see..."

"T-There's an actual thing like that?!"

"I'll try to teach you by demonstrations first, alright? And then if you don't get it, Hayato will add his details, and Takeshi and Ryohei will give you advice. Sound good?"

He looked at the air bike, and sighed. He smiled at us. "A-Arigato, meena..."

I smiled. "That's what we're here for, Tsuna. To help you out."

* * *

 _"Kyoya..."_

 _"Didn't I say I was going to bite you to death?"_

 _"W-Wait a sec-"_

 _"You'll be punished, Omnivore."_

 _He leaned in, and-_

I blinked.

"What... What's wrong with my mind...?"

I sighed. _I'm crazy for him... It's official..._

I yawned, and stretched before going outside.

I frowned. It was oddly quiet, and before I took my nap it wasn't so silent as now.

"Did they go out...?"

I started walking around, and blinked, confused. That's when I spotted the scratches on the walls.

I blinked. "What the-"

And _that's_ exactly when the monster-like turtle ate me.

* * *

He smiled, and tilted his head. "What did you need?"

" _Bucking Bronco..._ "

He smiled nervously. "A-Ally from ten years ago..!"

I glared at him, and he flinched, gulping.

"How could you be so _stupid_ and release a giant turtle with informing only Reborn? I didn't know what was going on, y'know!"

He smiled awkwardly. "G-Gomen..."

"Whatever... At least I'm a lot more energized." I sighed, and then I averted my eyes. "...You're training Kyoya, right?"

He blinked. "Huh? Oh, yea. Wait a sec... Ah, you're in love with him, right?"

I flushed, and I glared. "L-L-Love? H-H-H- _Him_?! O-Of course not..."

He nodded. "So you _are_ in love with him... Maa, you're still a kid after all, Ally..."

I narrowed my eyes. "S-Says the one who is still useless when his subordinates aren't around..."

He smiled awkwardly. "Touche."

"Hmph." I then glared at him. "If you tell... If you tell Kyoya I said... that _..._ Y-You're gonna get it, understand?"

He smiled. "Hai hai!~"

"Stupid Dino..." I grumbled and stormed off.

* * *

"Okay, everyone's here. We'll be starting serious Box Weapon training today. As Reborn's first student, I'll be in charge of tutoring you guys. I'm looking forward to it."

Hayato scoffed. "Can a failure like him actually tutor us?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "But Dino-san's pretty amazing when his men are around..."

Takeshi grinned. "It's finally time."

"Yea, I'm extremely excited!"

"Man, muscle-heads don't worry about a thing."

"G-Gokudera-kun..."

Reborn came down by wires in a fairy costume. "By the way... This time, I'll be serving as Dino's superior, the tutor fairy. If Dino messes up, I'll lay down the law, so don't worry!"

He started kicking Dino rapidly. "Ittettettette! Stop that, Reborn!"

I stifled a laugh.

"Well, I'll flitter back down if anything comes up. Ciao ciao."

Dino cleared his throat. "A-Anyway. I heard a few things about your Vongola Boxes from the Tsuna in this time. In order to do that, I intend for you to engage in individual training regimes. I should mention that Hibari Kyoya has already begun his training with me."

"E-Eh? Hibari-san? Wait, you found Hibari-san?"

"Yea, though he's still a stubborn one."

I sighed. I _can agree with that..._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll start with your training program. You will stay alone and find out how to properly open a Vongola Box."

"A-All alone?"

"When there's trouble with a Box Animal, it's the user that has to stay with it. That was your hint.

"Next is Gokudera Hayato. You will look after the Box Weapon beginner, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Lambo as well."

"WHAT?"

"Eh?! That's amazing, Gokudera-kun. You can already teach other people."

Hayato's anger quickly disappeared. "Eh? Amazing? No, no, you're too generous! I'm just a novice."

"Novice?"

"But if I can be of service, I will do everything I can!"

I sighed. "Tsuna, you're such an airhead sometimes..."

"I'm against it," complained Ryohei. "I don't want octopus-head teaching me. Extremely depressing!"

"Lambo-san doesn't like that fool..."

"Say whatever you want, turf-top! Stupid cow! Jyuudaime is counting on me! I'll beat everything into you if I have to!"

Tsuna gaped.

I sighed. "No, Hayato."

He blinked. "Eh? Aniki?"

"Ally?"

"I'll help. I'll tutor Lambo. We have the same flame, after all."

"N-No Aniki! J-Jyuudaime-"

I shook my head. "I don't care what Tsuna said. I feel that you will have trouble actually teaching Lambo with how annoying he is."

Tsuna gaped. "N-Nee-san you're so blunt..."

Hayato's fists clenched. "Hai." I sighed. "Gomen, Hayato."

I then turned to Dino. "Dino, is it alright that I tutor Lambo instead?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Y-Yea, but I wonder for Lambo's safety..."

I stared at him. "Dino."

He laughed nervously. "Y-Yea you can..."

I nodded. "If you don't mind."

I stared at the cow. "Lambo."

"Ah, it's Baka-Alice. Are you here to bow down, subordinate?"

A knife flew right next to him, and he shrieked. "W-What was that?!"

I narrowed my eyes at him unamused. "Stay obedient if you want to stay alive, Lambo."

Hayato and Tsuna gaped. "S-Suddenly she reminds me of Belphegor...!"

I picked him up, and picked up my knife in the process. "I'll be leaving now."

"D-Dame-Tsuna! Daskete!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "I don't know if I can..."

* * *

I sighed. "Lambo..."

"WAAAAAA! ITTE! Go die, Baka-Alice!" he threw a grenade at me, and I dodged it.

We were at the smaller training room at floor 60.

The grenade exploded behind me.

"Those won't work on me, for the last time..." I sighed. "Lambo, get back to training."

His eyes were full of tears, and he had snot running down his nose. "I don't wanna! I just want to eat Kyoko and Haru's food!"

"Then you'll turn into a big fatty, won't you?"

"L-Lambo-san's no fatty! You're a fatty!"

"Lambo..." _I guess I'll be using Plan B._

"Don't you want Nana-san's food?"

He stopped whining, and tears gathered more. "Mama... I want to eat Mama's food... I want to see Mama!"

His ring sprouted a Lightning Flame, and he just started crying even more.

He took the box out of his hair and connected his ring with the Box Weapon.

I blinked as the flames brightened up the room and his Box Animal appeared.

Lambo's Box Animal was a bull... a metal bull, huh...?

Lambo stopped crying, and he blinked. He stared at his new friend, and then grinned. "Lambo-san names you Gyuudon!"

He climbed on top of him, and smirked, all crying gone and excited. "Charge at her!"

Electricity sparked at its horns, and I sighed. I took out my own Box. "Open."

The coyote stared at me, waiting for directions. I smiled. "Silver, please..."

She turned to see Gyuudon charging, and she made an electric barrier around the two of us.

I sighed as Lambo continued to make Gyuudon charge even when he failed.

"Lambo... you have a lot to learn..." I threw my knife and it stabbed into his hair.

He blinked. "My... hair... Ga.. ma.. en..." He cried again, and I sighed.

"Oh god... save me now..."

Silver looked at me in pity.

* * *

 **A/N: Man Lambo... he reminds me so much of these little kids I know...**

 **As long as they get candy they'll stay obedient... sigh...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	25. Boycotting, Jealousy, and Clicheness

"As long as you refuse to tell us the truth...

"We won't do any housework!"

"And we'll boycott living together!"

I blinked, and quickly hid in a corner.

"Eh?" "W-What?"

"This is pretty serious..."

"Boycotting housework and living together? B-Bianchi?"

"Sorry, Tsuna. I'll be taking their side."

"Me too... Bossu, gomen..." "I-Pin too!"

"C-Could you reconsider, Kyoko?"

"This is the one time I can't obey you!"

"We stand united as one!"

"That's right! We're also siding with Kyoko's group."

"Gomene... Tsuna-nii.."

"This is an unexpected turn of events..."

 _Interesting..._

I smirked. "Gomen, Reborn. I can't help but pity them this time."

* * *

"I realize it's only natural to take care of ourselves..."

I sighed, and entered the room. "You finally realized it, Dame-Tuna."

He blinked, and then spotted me. "N-Nee-san!"

I smiled at the four. "You're in luck, huh? I decided to stick with you guys."

"E-Eh? Really, Nee-chan! Arigato!" exclaimed Takeshi.

"That's extreme Takeshima for you!" Ryohei said.

"But!"

The four gulped. "B-But?"

I sighed. "I'm not doing the work for you, alright? You four need to learn to take care of yourselves."

"H-Hai! A-Arigato, Nee-san..."

I cleared my throat. "Alright. Takeshi, you're cooking. Don't put our restaurant in shame!"

He grinned. "Leave it to me!"

"Tsuna, Ryohei, you're doing laundry. Hayato, Lambo, you're vacuuming."

"I'm stuck with the stupid cow?!"

"Please, Gokudera-kun..."

"H-Hai, Jyuudaime! I'll do my absolute best!"

I nodded. "I like your enthusiasm. Alright, go on to your jobs. I need you to learn experience first, so don't expect help from me."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed!"

* * *

"You guys are absolute failures..."

"I'm so hungry..."

I sighed. "I would cook for you guys, but you took all the ingredients. I guess we have to eat cup noodles, huh?"

"I don't even care anymore.. I'm starving..."

"Well, I'll teach you guys everything tomorrow, alright? Now let's boil the water."

* * *

"Ah... I figured, training Lambo builds up my stress..."

I stretched, and entered the bath room to see all the girls there, including Bianchi.

I smiled. "You guys are all here, huh?"

"Ah, Onee-san!" "Onee-chan!"

I stepped in the water, and relaxed into the warmth of it. "This feels so nice..."

"U-Um... Onee-chan?"

I blinked, and looked at Kyoko. "Hm?"

"I- I heard you're on the boys' side... Is it true?"

I sighed. "Yea, gomen, Kyoko, Haru. It seems my pity for them was just too great."

"I.. I see..." said Haru.

"U-Um... Arisu-san... if you help them out, wouldn't that lose the point of the boycott?"

I smiled. "No. Not at all."

The 14 year olds blinked. "Eh?"

"I'm not doing the work for them. In fact, I'm teaching them how to do daily housework. They're still learning how hard it is to deal with housework."

"O-Oh..."

I looked at them. "Listen, Kyoko, Haru. The reason why my pity for them is so great is because they are willing to go through such depths to keep you safe from the cruel reality we call this world."

"Cruel... reality?"

I nodded. "Those boys are trying really hard to keep you innocent and unharmed."

"But... we really want to help them..." said Kyoko.

"I know you do. I know that is the point of the boycott. That's what I don't like. They're trying to keep this huge secret from you that'll "change" you. They think that if they don't tell you you'd be unharmed. But that's the complete opposite. You're hurt because they're treating you like glass that'll break any second. That's why they're still kids."

"I... see..."

"Um... Onee-san?"

I smiled. "Yes Haru?"

"You're training Lambo, right? He... he tells us you treat him harshly. Is the reason because of this secret?"

I sighed. "Yea, since Lambo... Lambo doesn't take this reality seriously. He's just a brat, after all. I have to be hard on him, otherwise he won't mature one bit."

"...We'll be leaving first," said Chrome.

"Hai!" "Chrome-chan we'll see you later- What happened to your back?"

"From today's training... But, it's nothing compared to what Bossu and everyone else suffered."

Their eyes widened, and Chrome and I-Pin left.

I stretched. "Ah, I've stayed here long enough. I need to make sure those boys don't mess up again..."

I stood, and they stayed silent.

"Onee-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Y-Your back..." said Haru.

I laughed. "You mean these scars? They're from a while back, so don't worry about it. Believe it or not, Bianchi has some of these small things too. They don't hurt much."

"B-Bianchi-san too...?"

"Like Ally said, it's not very major now. They're from my past," explained Bianchi.

"..."

I smiled at them. "I'll make sure to teach them extra hard to understand what you two go through everyday, okay?"

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Lambo. Your training's over."

"Eh? Finally! Lambo-san's going to go eat some grape candy from Fuuta now, ne!"

I sighed. "You go do that..."

He ran out of the training room. I was about to return Silver back to my Box when she just stared at me.

"You want to stay out here?"

She kept staring at me.

I sighed. "Well, I haven't shown you to everyone yet, huh? I guess I will, now. The girls finally know about the mafia, after all."

My phone started ringing, and I frowned. "That's strange... there shouldn't be any reason for someone to call me... unless..."

I gulped, and answered the phone. "H-Hello?"

 _"Omnivore. I need to spar with you. Now._ "

"W-What about your training, K-Kyoya?"

" _Omnivore. Be here in five minutes or I'll bite you to death._ "

"W-Wait, what? C'mon Kyoya, give me a-"

 _"The time starts now."_ Then he hung up.

"Damnit..."

Silver tilted her head at me.

I sighed, and smiled at her. "I guess you'll be meeting him first, huh?

* * *

I panted, and opened the door to the school roof.

His eyes remained closed. "You're late, Omnivore."

I smiled awkwardly. "I... I was carrying Silver, and it's the night, so..."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who?"

"U-Um, Silver, this is Kyoya. Um... my..." _Were we together?_ I smiled awkwardly. "...That's Kyoya."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then she blinked.

I blinked. _M-Maybe she remembers Future Kyoya's scent?_

Kyoya tilted his head at her, and she copied the movement.

He smirked. "An omnivore, huh?"

Silver then deemed Kyoya as her second owner and treated him so. Surprisingly, he treated her the same way he treated Hibird and Roll.

I sighed, and sat against the wall. _Arigato, Silver. Kyoya might have forgotten to spar with me and to punish me thanks to you..._

I stared at the two interacting, and pouted. _Still... I've never seen that kind of smile on his face when he was with me..._

I blinked. _Am I jealous of my own Box Animal?_

 _I'm hopeless..._

I yawned softly. I snuggled into my jacket, and slowly started to fall asleep.

 _Anyway... a nap here... wouldn't be so bad.._

* * *

When I woke up again, the sun was rising and birds were chirping.

I blinked, and realized my head was leaning on something. Or someone.

I flushed.

I felt something on my lap, and saw Silver napping there.

I smiled at the sight, and returned her to my box.

"Omnivore..." I heard Kyoya say.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

He stared back at me, and leaned in.

I blinked, and he kissed me and nipped my lip softly before standing up and Hibird landing on his head.

I blinked again, and flushed. "K-Kyoya?"

"I did say I would bite you to death, didn't I?" he murmured, and walked out, his blazer leaving the door last.

I stared at the floor flushed. "He... He's so cliche in a way... but... but for some reason I don't mind..."


	26. For my friends

"Go, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Use the Flame Ring Teleportation system."

Everyone lit up their rings, including me, and we all teleported back to Nanimori.

My fists clenched. "So that's Mukuro, huh?"

"Y-you've never met Mukuro-sama, Arisu-san?" asked Chrome.

I shook my head. "No. I only heard of him."

"I see..."

"We should head to Vongola Base soon. It's the safest place we've got for Yuni."

"Y-You're right, Reborn."

Kyoya glanced at me for a brief second, before leaving. "Hn."

I blinked.

"A-Ah Hibari-san!"

"Wait, Kyo-san!"

"Ah, Kyoya!"

"You're going too, Dino-san?"

He sent a smile. "Yea, a tutor has to stay with his student after all."

Then he tripped on the first step and fell the rest of the way.

"Dino-san!"

Kyoko tilted her head, and frowned. "Onee-chan, daijobou?"

"Are you sick, Nee-chan? Your face is all red!" exclaimed Takeshi with a grin.

I blinked, and smiled awkwardly. "Y-Yea I'm fine, d-don't worry about it.. Aha..."

 _Stupid Kyoya..._

"Well, we should leave fast. Everyone, hurry inside."

As everyone left, I stared at the clouds.

 _If I went, I'd only join crowding. I'll see you again later, Kyoya._

* * *

I sighed, and stared at the boys asleep.

I tilted my head. "Choice took a real toll on them, huh?"

"A-ano... Takeshima-san?"

I blinked, and turned towards the voice. "Yuni-san?"

"We're discussing about something, Ally. Come with us to the meeting room."

I blinked again, and nodded. "Understood."

I looked back to the boys, and smiled.

Then I headed to the meeting room.

* * *

I blinked. "You guys... What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous?"

"We've come to take you back to Italy, Princess," said Gray.

I blinked again. "Huh?"

"Wait, Gray. We haven't explained anything to her yet."

"Explain what?"

"Sit, Ally."

I frowned, and sat.

"Takeshima-san... there's trouble in Italy."

"What?"

"Once it was announced that the Sanguigno Decimo was no longer with us, we've had countless attacks on our mansion," explained Bri.

"We weren't going to tell you at all, Princess, because we knew you were busy with helping out your family in Japan, but..."

My fists clenched, and I looked at them. "What happened? Tell me! ...Where's Cass? And Diana? Why are they not here?"

Gray's fists clenched. "Cass and Diana... are still in Italy."

"WHAT?! Why? Tell me! Tell me everything, damnit!"

"Princess..."

"Ally, calm down."

My fists tightened. "How can I calm down when two of my subordinates- no, friends, are not even here, safe and sound? I'm going to Italy right away."

"That's the thing, Princess. Vongola Decimo and his family are going back to the past for a bit. If you choose to travel back with them, we understand."

"It's all your choice, Ally."

My bangs shadowed my eyes. "...Fuck that.

"I'm not going to go back to the past when there's my friends out there still fighting. We're going back for Yuni-san's safety, correct? Then please leave without me. This is Tsuna and everyone else's trial, not mine. I no longer belong in Japan."

"But Nee-san! There's a chance that Byakuran can-"

I glanced at the new voice, and saw Tsuna worried. I sighed, and tightened my fists. "I'm perfectly aware of that, Tsuna. There's a great chance Byakuran has them. There's also a great possibility that this is all a trap set up by Byakuran. But I don't know if I don't try. I can't... I can't let him take them."

"But-! Nee-san! You could get hurt-"

"There's no time for worrying about myself, Tsuna! One of the responsibilities as a boss is having the lives of your subordinates in your hands! You've got to understand that!"

His eyes widened, and I turned to my subordinates. "Gray, book me a plane to Italy."

"Of course, Princess."

"Isaac, get a car ready for me at Italy."

"Yes, Princess."

"Bri, Leo... No, this goes for all of you."

They turned to me.

"No matter what happens to me, don't you dare try and save me."

"But Princess-"

"My sacrifice would be in vain if you guys got captured too, right? As soon as you secure Diana and Cass's safety, take them here."

I turned to Reborn. "They could use the infirmaries here, right?"

"Yea."

"Then protect this base while the Vongola Decimo and the Vongola are in the past, everyone."

"...Yes, Boss."

I blinked. "I told you, you don't have to call me that-"

"No, you're clearly acting as a boss right now, Takeshima-san," said Yuni-san with a smile.

"N-Nee-san... you're so cool..." said Tsuna with awed eyes.

I sighed. "I'm just ordering whatever comes to my mind."

I turned to Tsuna, and hugged him. I held onto his shoulders, and stared at him seriously. "Train and make sure you take that bastard down, Dame-Tuna."

His fists clenched. "I will."

I smiled, amused. "For our friends?"

He nodded. "For our friends."

"Alright. Let's head out soon, shall we? And make our exit as discreet as possible...?"

"Hai, Boss!"

I grabbed a pencil and wrote down a quick message on a paper and folded it up.

I handed it to Tsuna. "Hand this to Kyoya for me, yea?"

He blinked, and then smiled awkwardly. "I- I'll try."

My fists clenched. "Also. Watch out for Takeshi for me, Tsuna. He might not feel so well thinking that the loss of Choice was his fault."

"A-ah, right. I will."

I smiled. "Arigato, Tsuna."

I then turned to Yuni-san and Reborn. "I hope you'll stay safe, Yuni-san."

She smiled. "Hai."

"Let's roll out, now."

* * *

"Diana! Cass!"

My voice was hoarse from screaming so much, but I didn't care.

"Diana! Cass! Where are you?!"

"...Boss...?"

My eyes widened, and I turned to the rubble besides me. "Is that you? Where are you? Tell me!"

"It really is you... Princess..."

I dug under the rubble, and met Cass's blonde hair. I dug more, and took her out of there.

"Cass? Are you alright?"

She smiled, and then winced. "Ow..."

"Cass!" exclaimed Gray.

She frowned, and then smiled at Gray. "It's Gray, huh? Great to see you're safe..."

"Don't give me that crap! You could've died!"

She blinked, and then grinned. "I'm perfectly- *wince* fine.. Anyway, where's Diana?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

I looked around the room, and was met with Diana's bruised up state, barely managing to stand.

"You're here... Princess..."

My eyes widened. "Diana..."

She smiled, and then she fell forwards.

Isaac caught her, and he frowned at her.

Gray bridal style carried Cass, and I ran to Diana.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Diana, who did this to you?!"

She smiled. "It was Byakuran... I'm glad you're safe, Princess."

"Who cares about my safety? You two are severely injured. I don't give a shit about my state."

She blinked.

I looked to the rest of them. "Like I ordered earlier, head back to Vongola HQ."

"Boss, I can help you to our car-"

"No Leo. You're all leaving me."

"What? But Princess, that's not safe-"

"I don't care. I'm going to give the little shit what he deserves."

Cass frowned. "Gray, you can't do this. Guys, we promised Katrina-"

"This is Boss's order, and we will abide by it, Cass."

"Why-?"

I turned to them.

"The boss has already made up her mind."

Cass's fists clenched, and I smiled at them.

"Stay safe and well, everyone."

Then I used my rocket boots Box Weapon and flew to where the bastard Byakuran was.

* * *

"Byakuran... you..."

"Ah, Allison-chan, what a pleasant surprise!"

I directed my red eyes at him. "Don't give me that crap!"

"Uwah, Allison-chan, your eyes are scary!~"

"You destroyed the Sanguigno Famiglia's base, and injured many. Do you think I care whether I scare you or not?!"

He frowned, and stood.

"Byakuran-sama, let us handle her-"

"No, Kikyo. This Allison-chan is interesting."

I opened my Box Weapon, and felt the familiar sword in my hands.

"Ah, Lightning Flames... interesting... Then, I'll be making you of use."

I narrowed my eyes. "Byakuran..."

He smiled. "You'll be my Lightning Guardian, Allison-chan."

I glared. "Like I'd be your guardian willingly, Byakuran."

"I heard you're in love with Hibari-chan. How would it be like to have to kill him in battle, Allison-chan?"

My fists clenched. "Shut up!"

I opened my Box Animal, and charged.

"If only your future self had agreed on an alliance, I wouldn't have to have to use force to get someone strong like you."

I thought I had sliced him, but I realized that he dodged.

"Byakuran..."

"Kikyo. If you may please."

Something hit my neck, and I started to feel drowsy.

"Kyoya... meena... Gomen..."

I collapsed and my vision blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Is anyone else hungry? I want bread right now...**

 **How'd you like this chapter?**

 **I notice that a lot of you are commenting about my quick update ness! It's cause I have no life and procrastinate dealing with homework until like the night. Or I just spend all my free time writing is all. Yup, basically.**

 **So, Byakuran is going to make good use of Ally as his Lightning Guardian... I wonder what he meant?~**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and as always review your thoughts and opinions.**

 **Your lovely author,**

 **Ally.**


	27. Growing up

_"Byakuran-sama... What did you do with the Sanguigno Decimo?"_

 _"Hm? What did I do with her? Well, Kikyo-chan, I made her our Lightning Guardian with the help of Torikabuto."_

 _"What do you mean, Byakuran-sama?"_

 _"You'll see. You'll know what I mean once I release her."_

 _"I... I see..."_

* * *

I woke up, to realize that I was moving.

 _What the fuck? Am I some undead zombie?_

I looked around, and spotted all my family members injured, including the ones from Italy.

Wait, why are they here?

I looked around me, and saw myself see-through.

"This is... This is Ghost's awakening!"

I blinked, and suddenly I felt pain in my stomach. A green orb surrounded me, and things came out of it.

One went straight to Bluebell, and she shrieked. She disintegrated, and something started coming to me.

Her Rain-Class Flames were directed straight to me, but I just felt more pain than strength.

"W-what... What is this...?!"

Despite the great pain I was experiencing, my legs were moving on their own, therefore causing more pain.

My fists clenched, trying to hold in the pain.

As more Flames came in, the more I felt they left my body.

"I will defeat Ghost!"

I blinked, and glanced up. "Tsuna..."

I frowned. "Who's Ghost? Is that me?"

Suddenly, Tsuna's stance changed to a familiar one I knew too well: Zero Point Breakthrough Revised.

I smiled bitterly. "So Byakuran made me some kind of monster... That's me, his Lightning Guardian... And here I am, getting defeated by my little brother..."

I clenched my teeth, and I clenched my fists. "Tsuna... Please defeat me... for your friends..."

I felt tears blur my vision, and I saw Tsuna's eyes widen.

His stance took most of the Flames I "stole" and the pain slowly decreased. I thought he'd take the rest of my flames, but he stopped in between, and he descended. The monster that was myself was outraged.

But, somehow I felt peace, and some kind of shell broke off me.

There was a silence. A silence from shock, I noticed.

Tsuna's eyes widened, and I frowned. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to defeat me?"

"Nee-san... I suspected there was something to Ghost that someone couldn't see, but to think..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro spoke up, "That Mist Funeral Wreath, Torikabuto's illusions were very strong. He created an illusion of Ghost, and Byakuran used Allison Sanguigno instead. But may I ask how she managed to Byakuran's side?"

My eyes widened. "Byakuran was trying to start another war. A war between the Sanguigno Family and the Vongola. If... if Tsuna had stolen all my flames successfully, I would've died... Then the Sanguigno would take that act as murder and declare war..."

I winced, and Kyoya caught me before I can fall to the ground. I smiled at him, and he just glowered at me.

"Something's not right... Why would you be injured, Nee-san?" Tsuna asked.

I forced a smile. "The flames... The flames that I stole... it felt more as they were leaving my body the moment I took them... and I felt pain.. so much pain.."

"And the flames that Tsuna took back... His flames should be getting bigger, but it's still in the same state," Dino said.

"Waa~ Your performance was great, Allison-chan!~"

My eyes widened. "Byakuran..."

He smiled. "I see... So Tsunayoshi-kun really did see through the illusion... Shame, that war would've been very crucial for me, especially with the main Sanguigno guardians here as well..."

"Damnit, Byakuran! How could you take Princess like that?!" Diana demanded.

He blinked, and then smiled. "She was crucial for my plan. That was the reason for the Millefiore invading the Sanguigno. I was just needing Allison-chan."

My fists clenched. "You.. You injured many people.. just to get me? Why didn't you just threaten me? You know I know you can do it, Byakuran. I would've given myself up before anyone got hurt!"

He tilted his head, and then nodded. "That would've worked too, but you were so busy siding with Tsunayoshi-kun and the Vongola I couldn't have possibly gotten to you. Besides, there was more effect that way. If I just threatened you, you wouldn't have stormed through my base and demanded for a battle. You wouldn't have been acting as stupid, because you completely ignored the fact that I had my guardians with me."

My teeth clenched, and my fists tightened. " _Byakuran.."_

My knuckles were turning white.

"Oh well, that's all the past now!~ Tsunayoshi-kun realized the Mist Flames and realized that Ghost was an illusion. Allison-chan is back on the Vongola's side, and I'm finally rested thanks to you, Allison-chan."

"The flames... no wonder they felt like they were leaving my body.. They really were leaving! They went to you, didn't they Byakuran?!"

He smiled. "Amazing, Allison-chan! You're exactly correct!"

I glowered. "You..."

"Omnivore."

I frowned, and looked to Kyoya. "What?"

He just directed his eyes to Tsuna, and I frowned, and then blinked, realizing what he meant.

Tsuna's bangs were shadowed. "You... you wanted a war... so you kidnapped Nee-san and forced her to experience the pain that her own family is attacking her... you even went as far as to injuring people to draw Nee-san in... You've hurt so many people I love..."

"Hm? Ah, are you mad, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

He glared his orange eyes at Byakuran with so much hate even I flinched.

"I'm going to defeat you Byakuran! Once and for all!"

"Really? Then I guess this is the final battle, then!~"

"I've been waiting for the final battle for a long time now!"

Tsuna shot up to Byakuran and kneed his chin.

"Leave this to the strange carnivore for now," Kyoya said.

I sighed. "You're right... I'll leave this to you, Tsuna." I then smiled at Kyoya. "Carnivore, huh?"

He averted his eyes. "Hn."

My eyes were slowly closing on me, and I was losing strength in my legs.

Kyoya frowned, and held me tight. "Omnivore?"

"I feel like I've been asleep for weeks... but let... me sleep for a bit..."

He frowned, and I smiled.

"Arigato, Kyo...ya..."

Then I lost consciousness once more.

* * *

"EH?!"

"You're noisy, Omnivore. Shut up."

I blinked, and flushed. His eyes were averted, but I could see the pink tint on his cheeks.

"U-um... K-Kyoya..."

"Hn." He walked away, and I blinked.

 _"I love you, Omnivore. Next time you die on me I'll do more than bite you to death."_

I flushed a deeper shade of red and sighed. "At least... at least he finally told me his response to my confession, even if... we... did those... things... Holy shit, does this mean that the whole time Kyoya never told me he loved me even though he k-kissed me?"

I groaned, and buried my face into the pillow. "I don't know anymore!"

"Nee-chan? Are you awake?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, Takeshi, I am."

He entered the room, and frowned. "Are you okay, Nee-chan? Your face is red."

I blinked.

He blinked, and then grinned. "I get it! Hibari-senpai was here, wasn't he?"

I blinked, and flushed more. "Hey!"

He grinned.

I sighed. "We haven't talked much, have we?"

"Hm? No, but I don't mind it. That just means that Nee-chan has opened up to everyone. Especially Hibari-senpai."

"Would you please stop teasing me about Kyoya?!"

He grinned. "Nope. Especially after you bluntly admitted your feelings for Hibari-senpai, Nee-chan."

"Gah, stop it already!"

He grinned, and sat at the chair next to my bed. "Say, Nee-chan, when are you going to visit us? Oyaji has been bothering me about that for awhile.."

"Hmm... I don't know. I mean, once we return back to the past, I guess I'll visit then. It's kind of sad to just leave right away, right?"

"Really? That's great, then! Oyaji will be really happy!"

I smiled. "I guess... Hey, Takeshi."

He blinked. "Hmm?"

"Yui-chan... has she confessed to you yet?"

He blinked again. "Minagawa? What do you mean by that?"

I blinked, and sighed. "Yui-chan... what is wrong with you..."

"Huh?"

I looked up at Takeshi. "Takeshi... if there ever is a girl you're in love with, just tell me, okay? I need to know. Especially to get my revenge for you teasing me about Kyoya all the time."

He smiled, his cheeks coloring. "U-uh, yeah, I'll make sure to tell you..."

I narrowed my eyes. "You like someone already, don't you?"

He blinked, and laughed. "What are you saying, Nee-chan? Aha, well, I'm going to go pack my stuff now! See ya!"

"Hey, Takeshi! Don't you dare run away, you little coward!"

He dashed off, and I sighed. "14 year olds... I swear..."

I grinned. "They're growing up."

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE READ...**

 **Yamamoto likes someone, but I don't really have any idea who. So let it remain a question mark for now.**

 **Ok, so if the thing about Ally and Ghost confused you, let me explain here.**

 **Basically, Ally was in the form of Ghost, so that the thing ran on her Lightning Flames. Almost like Gola Mosca, where the robot had to rely on the Ninth's flames in order to function.**

 **Because Ghost is pretty much see-through, Torikabuto created a illusionary barrier so that no one could see that Ally was inside of Ghost.**

 **How did Mukuro not know? He had his Daemon Spade's Devil Lenses, right? Well, let's just say that Mukuro did see her, but wasn't necessarily sure of who she was. After all, they never really conversed in a conversation. Also, the more Ghost took Mist Flames, the more the barrier held stronger.**

 **When Kikyo was talking about Ghost's awakening, it was literally Ally finally waking up from her coma inside Ghost. Yes, I know, kinda weird, but I wanted it to make sense.**

 **The Mist barrier cracked once Tsuna "stole" the Mist Flames that was part of the barrier.**

 **Pretty much that's it.**

 **I'm sorry if it still didn't make sense...**

 ****I wanted to say that this chapter is the last chapter our fav Tsuna and Co. will be 14.**

 **Yes, I am yet doing another famous time skip to when they're 16 and Ally is 18.**

 **By this time I would expect Tsuna to accept his Vongola Decimo title and have everyone be happily ever after.**

 **So yes, the next chapter is most likely the last.****

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who read this fanfiction, and everyone who went and did that troublesome little thing to review or favorite/follow.**

 **Thank you so much, to think that so many people were reading this with me is just so amazing.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you, and I hope you'll be looking forward to the last chapters of this story.**

 **So very happy to have you guys,**

 **allylovesbluefood.**


	28. Thank you

**Two years later...**

*knock knock*

"Come in."

"Sorry to bother you, Sanguigno Decimo, but I'm here with the same suggestion I requested from before."

I sighed. "No, Ricardo. I already told you no, and it will stay that way."

He faked a smile. "Surely you're just kidding around, right?"

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "I have a boyfriend, and I will not marry you for an alliance with your family."

He smirked. "Just because you're already taken doesn't mean you have to stay committed, Allison."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you suggesting I break up with the man I love for an alliance?"

He growled. "Still a kid, Sanguigno Decimo."

I smiled, amused. "Did I ever say I wasn't one?"

He glared. "You should be more responsible and use this alliance for the good of the family, some teenage love shouldn't-"

"If you were actually thinking of that, you would've just requested an alliance without the marriage part, Ricardo."

He glared, and the door swung open.

The two of us turned at the silhouette at the door.

The figure's eyes narrowed. "Who was the one who demanded we break up, Omnivore?"

I blinked, and my eyes widened.

Ricardo narrowed his eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

He smiled, amused. "Kyoya Hibari, Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, and the omnivore's boyfriend. It certainly wasn't my plan to see a low mafia family boss hitting on one of my possessions."

Ricardo blinked, and then scowled. "Fine. You win for now, Sanguigno Decimo. But I won't give up yet."

He left, and pushed past Kyoya aggressively.

I blinked again, and took in the image of Kyoya's 18 year old self.

I felt my cheeks warm. "God... have these years been kind to you..." I muttered.

"Omnivore, you haven't visited in two years," he said, eyes still narrowed.

I blinked, and smiled awkwardly. "U-um, about that, you see, I was really busy with the family, and I couldn't find a proper time to visit you guys again, so I-"

"No matter. What matters now is that I'm taking you with me."

I blinked. "Eh?"

He walked over to me, and carried me bridal style.

I blinked rapidly, and then I glared. "H-hey! Kyoya! Let me down! This isn't funny-"

"I missed you, Omnivore," he muttered, his eyes averted.

I flushed, and my fists clenched.

"Stupid Kyoya... Why do you still do this to me...?"

I sighed, and averted my eyes. "...I missed you too."

He smiled, and I flushed more.

"H-hey! I know I missed Japan, but I still have to t-take care of my fami-"

"I already discussed this with your main guardians, so you don't need to worry about leaving without anyone knowing."

I blinked. "H-huh?"

He then walked out of my office, still carrying me bridal style, and I glared, my cheeks growing to a deeper red.

"S-still, just let me down! This is embarrassing!"

He smirked. "Hn. No."

"W-wha-"

He kissed me, and as he pulled away, he smirked. "Just stay quiet, Omnivore."

I glared, my cheeks never returning to its original state, and then I sighed and gave up.

"Ugh, fine. Fuck you, Kyoya."

He smiled amused. "...Maybe later."

My eyes widened, and I spluttered out a "S-SHUT UP!"

He smirked. "Still a kid, Omnivore."

"Shaddupshaddupshaddupshaddupshaddup!" I repeated over and over, covering my ears.

Many hours and flushed faces later, my face returned to its normal state, and we exited the plane at Japan.

* * *

"I'll be fine, Kyoya. I may have not lived here for awhile, but I still know my way around here."

"Hn. Alright then, Omnivore."

He walked away, and I sighed in relief.

"That flight was hell in its own way... Who knew Kyoya turned out to be so open with his feelings? Ugh, no matter, you have to visit places, Ally. Stay focused."

* * *

I knocked on the door, and waited.

"Ah, I wonder who it could be?" I heard a voice wonder aloud.

I grinned. _Her voice hasn't changed..._

"Hello-"

"NANA-SAN!"

She blinked, and then beamed. "I didn't recognize you at all, Ally-kun! My, you haven't visited in so long I forgot that you would change in these two years!"

"Nonsense, Nana-san. I look the same."

She smiled at me. "Nope, you've certainly changed, Ally-kun. Anyway, come in, come in! My, you should've told me of your visit earlier, I could've prepared something for you!"

I smiled sheepishly. "The visit wasn't necessarily planned by me either, so I couldn't tell you earlier..."

She nodded. "I see. Well, come in!"

I entered the Sawada household, and saw it exactly the same as two years ago except a few new things.

There were more picture frames on the walls and on the counters, and the whole house looked bright with spirit.

I smiled.

"...Alice-nee?"

I blinked, and turned at the voice.

"Lambo?"

He grinned. "It really is you, Alice-nee!"

I smiled. "You've certainly got non-bratty. Well, I guess that's a good sign then."

He pouted. "Hey!"

Lambo's hair was still considerably curly, but not to the point where it was an afro.

I ruffled his hair.

"Alice-san!"

I turned to the other voice, and met I-Pin. I smiled.

Her hair was down, and reached her shoulders. She had bangs, and she wore glasses.

"I almost didn't notice you two. Your appearances have changed!"

I-Pin smiled. "You too, Alice-san!"

"Everyone's saying that, but honestly, I don't see what changed!"

"You're right, Baka-Ally. You still seem the same to me."

I blinked. _That voice... It sounds like him yet it doesn't have that pitchy squeak.._

I blinked rapidly at the 14 year old Reborn. "R-Reborn?!"

He smirked. "Still Baka-Ally as always..."

I sighed. "It definitely is Reborn... I heard about the curse being lifted, but I didn't expect you to grow so quickly in so little time..."

His smirk grew. "That's because we Arcobaleno were previously adults, so our growing span is not the same as everyone else's."

I blinked. "Wow. So... where's Tsuna?"

"They're currently at school."

I nodded, and then a smirk grew. "If you're 14, wouldn't that mean you have to attend school too-"

He pinched my cheek.

"Ittettettette...!"

"I have no intentions of attending school with those brats."

I laughed awkwardly. "I... I gwet it... Now can you pwease wet go?"

He did, and smirked. "They're here."

"What-"

"I'm home, Okaa-san, meena!"

I turned at the 16 year old Tsuna, and grinned.

"Tuna! Haya! Tako!"

The three blinked at me, and then Takeshi grinned.

"Nee-chan!"

"...Nee-san?"

I hugged the three now high schoolers and pulled away with a smile.

Tsuna blinked, and then realization dawned on his face and he started to sulk in a corner.

"Tsuna?"

"...Nee-san's taller than me..."

I blinked. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I had my growth spurt a year back. So you can't tease me about being really short anymore!"

"Eh? But I'm still taller than you, Nee-chan. Same with Gokudera."

I darkened, and I turned to Takeshi with a fake smile. "Would you like to repeat that, Takeshi?"

He blinked, and gave a nervous smile. "'Course not..."

I grinned. "Good! Anyway, you two look the same, with the exception of Tsuna. I'll say that Reborn's torturous training paid off! I'm glad you were true to your word, Reborn."

He smirked. "Of course. Torturing Tsuna was my pleasure. Still is."

Tsuna sighed. "Why is my life like this..."

"It's alright, Jyuudaime! I'll make sure to help you out as your right-hand man in any way I can!"

I smiled. "Meanwhile, Hayato is still true to his dog-like actions..."

"A-aniki!"

"-And Takeshi is less oblivious. That's good, that's good..."

"Hey! Nee-chan!"

I grinned.

"Ano... Nee-san?"

"Yeah, Tsuna?"

"Have you visited Hibari-san yet?"

. . .

I flushed, and smiled awkwardly. "A-about that, he um... aha... uh..."

"Didn't you know, Dame-Tsuna? Hibari's the one that dragged her here to Japan."

"E-eh? Really? ...O-oh..." ' _Did Hibari-san actually drag her here? I can't tell, Hibari-san is a little extreme after all...'_ was practically what was written on Tsuna's mortified face.

"U-um, a-anyway, I- I'll see you guys later! I have somewhere to head to, and-"

Reborn smirked. "Going to visit Hibari now, Ally?"

"I-I'm not! Geez! Why don't any of you get it...?"

"It's because you're hopelessly in love with that guy, right, Aniki?"

I blinked, and was about to protest but stopped myself. I smiled instead. "I guess I am.

"Speaking of which, I almost forgot to ask.

"Hayato, how's it with Haru? And Tsuna, how's it with Kyoko?"

The mentioned two teens blushed, and they both protested, "W-what are you talking about?!"

I laughed.

* * *

I opened the door, and poked my head through it.

"Welcome-"

He blinked repeatedly. "U-um, excuse me, are you alright?"

I smiled. "Didja forget who I was, Tanaka?"

He blinked, and then realization dawned on his face. "A-Alice!"

I grinned. "Yo."

"How long has it been? You've changed!"

I entered the restaurant, and tilted my head. "Where's Oyaji?"

"Ah, Boss? He's in the kitchen."

"Perfect. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah..."

I entered the kitchen, and grinned. "OYAJI!"

He jumped, and sighed, exasperated. "Don't scare me like that..."

He turned around, and grinned. "A-Ally! What a surprise! How long has it been? You've changed since then!"

"It's been two years, Oyaji. I can't possibly have changed."

"Well, it's either you changed or that suit makes you look more older."

I grinned. "Who knows? Maybe, aha!"

"How long are you staying here?"

"Hmm... depends. How busy are you this week?"

"Ah, it's Christmas season, so I guess we'll be pretty busy."

I nodded. "I see. Then I'll be staying this for this whole week."

He blinked. "You are?"

I grinned. "Oyaji, you can't forget. I used to work here at Takesushi, and I was indebted to you for letting such a youngster work here. It's time for me to pay you back. I'll help you out this whole week."

He grinned. "Arigato, Ally."

I shook my head. "Mm, thank _you_ , Oyaji. Working at Takesushi... it started out everything. I would've never became the Sanguigno Decimo, I would've never met Takeshi, Tsuna, and the others. I wouldn't have had such a great family waiting for me in Japan. So... arigato, Oyaji."

He smiled, and put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't give me all the credit. I would've kicked you out sooner if I was just doing a simple favor for my sister-in-law. You truly are a great sushi chef, Ally. Too bad you became the Sanguigno Decimo."

I laughed. "I guess, huh?"

Oyaji threw the Takesushi uniform, and I caught it.

"Go change, Ally. You're starting work today. Your skills might be rusty."

I smirked. "Is that a challenge, old man?"

He laughed. "I'm still young, you never know, youngster."

I smiled, and laughed.

I stared out the window at the sky with a satisfied smile.

 _If you had still kept me in the Sanguigno family, I would've never been the person I am today, Okaa-san. Sure, I would've been the Sanguigno Decimo eventually, but I wouldn't be the same boss I am right now._

 _I'm who I am right now because you allowed me to have a taste of civilian life while working at Takesushi._

 _Although I never got to meet you, I've always wanted to say this._

 _Thank you._

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **Jk. I'll write an epilogue for you guys, don't worry.**

* * *

 **A/N: Did I end it well? I'm not even sure anymore, I tried my hardest to end it in the best way I can. But really, though this chapter is called Thank you because those are the last two words, thank you all for supporting this story to the end, everyone.**

 **I seriously wouldn't have got through this without you all.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you so much! Thank you.**

 **And, well, I will write an epilogue.**

 **I first started out this story on a whim, I had a sudden idea of what would happen if a story was told in the POV of a worker at Takesushi. Then, with all you guys supporting this story, it turned into something more, and I wanted to update more frequently. I looked forward to writing the new chapters.**

 **I truly enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it too.**

 **I will write an epilogue.** **No, this was not an epilogue.** **But it could've had I been tired of this story.**

 **But what's important is that I give all my thanks to you guys, you readers out there.**

 **I mean, this story got a total of 17k views! That's an insanely huge number, you know? And all the reviews you guys gave me always made my day a lot better, and I always reread the reviews.**

 **So, for the last time, or maybe not, thank you all.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me, for sticking with Nee-san and Hibari-san, for sticking with this whole plot.**

 **(I'm truly sorry for not mentioning Enma, I'll mention him and his guardians in the epilogue, do not worry. XD)**

 **Btw, since Christmas is actually coming up in the US, I'm going to write a Christmas Special, and then the Epilogue.**

 **So look forward to two last chapters, everyone.**

 **Truly grateful for you all,**

 **Ally.**


	29. Oneshots

**A/N: Okay.**

 **This isn't a Christmas Special.**

 **I've been meaning to write one, but, I procrastinated, and I couldn't write a good enough chapter for you guys.**

 **All of them ended up having nothing to do with Christmas, and I just blew up.**

 **(Plus, I got sidetracked by watching anime and stuff... [you guys should totally watch Haikyuu! btw, it's really good])**

 **Ahem. Anyway.**

 **So, to make up for it somehow, I managed to write something else that has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas.**

 **They're like, random one-shots, I guess.**

 **They're in chronological order, so basically they happen after one another.**

 **You'll understand later.**

 **I guess this is my _really_ late Christmas gift to you guys.**

 **So, although it's not Christmas-y, I hope you enjoy it somewhat.**

 **Ally.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Warning: Nee-san and Hibari-san may be OOC.**

* * *

 **1\. Tears**

 _No crying._

.

.

That's my rule since I was little.

.

Crying means you're showing your weakness.

Crying means you're vulnerable.

Crying means you're weak and pathetic.

I've always avoided crying for these specific reasons.

.

And yet, here I was, bawling my eyes out.

All for a person I haven't met in 6 years.

 _All for this one person._

.

.

To be honest, I've always tried to cry, but failed.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't cry.

But I was right now.

All it took was a few seconds, a few words, and boom.

I'm crying.

.

 _You're vulnerable._

 _You're weak._

 _You're pathetic._

 _People will pity you._

These voices always appeared in my head right before I was about to cry.

But, they never came the day I found out my mother died.

They were pushed away by all the happy memories I had with her.

They were simply gone.

 _They vanished._

.

Having people to cry _with_ helped.

Having people to share the sorrow with.

You're not the only one vulnerable.

Everyone in this room is crying.

 _There's no reason to be scared._

.

But, to say I was fine after I left the room of my sorrow sharers... was a complete lie.

The smiles I gave them were completely forced.

The smiles I gave them disappeared immediately.

To say I was fine...

 _I laughed bitterly at the thought._

 _._

"Crying is a herbivorous thing, omnivore."

That was one thing I could agree on at that moment with the prefect.

The fact that _he_ was the one to tell me that...

It was funny.

All my depressing thoughts disappeared.

And I _laughed._

I fucking _laughed_.

.

But, hold up.

...He noticed I was crying.

Through the rain.

He _noticed._

...

.

Hibari Kyoya...

 _Really is a mystery._

* * *

 **2\. Dreams**

 _This..._

I dove in front of him, and everything was happening in slow motion.

His eyes widening.

The bullet piercing through my clothes and skin.

The blood oozing out.

 _This has got to be a dream._

My vision was stained with black spots, and after a second I realized what was going on.

 _The omnivore... can't be..._

I smiled weakly. "Kyoya..."

 _"This is cliche, isn't it?"_

 _She's not..._

 _She can't be._

 _She..._

 _She's going to live._

 _She_ will _live._

 _Why..._

 _Why did this have to happen?!_

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! HURRY!" his voice demanded in a different voice.

I detected a mixture of emotions I've never heard before.

Panic. Fear. Sorrow. Anger.

It was all so foreign, and _I_ had caused it.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about it.

"STAY WITH ME! ALLY!"

 _Why did it have to be her?_

 _Why didn't she let me die by the hands of the murderer?_

 _The murderer..._

 _I'll kill him._

 _But he's already dead._

 _He committed suicide out of shock of killing the Sanguigno Decimo._

I saw tears.

Belonging to him.

My vision was darkening.

I smiled. "Crying is a herbivorous thing to do, Kyoya."

His eyes widened, and that was the last thing I saw until I heard one phrase in my mind:

 _ **Time to go to sleep, Allison Sanguigno.**_

"I love you."

 _She lost consciousness._

 _She..._

 _No._

 _No._

"NO!"

* * *

{Hibari's POV}

I opened my eyes and was met with moisture at my cheeks.

I frowned. _Was I crying?_

I got up slowly, and looked around.

Still home.

I sighed. _So that was a nightmare..._

"Crying over nightmares is herbivorous," I told myself.

As I got up to get ready, I felt an annoying feeling still inside of me.

 _Fear._

* * *

{Ally's POV}

I frowned. "Kyoya? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

He was waiting for me to arrive at Takesushi.

He glanced up, and I spotted emotion in his eyes.

Relief. Confusion. Fear _._

I blinked.

Suddenly, annoyance masked them, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hn."

He started walking away, and I frowned. "Kyoya? Are you okay?"

He paused, and turned around to face me. "Omnivore."

My frown deepened.

He sighed exasperated. "It's nothing. Just a stupid dream."

I blinked. "Dream? What dream? Is _Mukuro_ messing around with you again?"

He blinked.

. . .

He suddenly gained a murderous aura, and he glared at the ground. "That pineapple herbivore..."

I smiled. "I don't get what's going on with you, but I'm glad you're somewhat back to yourself. Well, I'm going in now."

"Ah, wait."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

I blinked, and flushed. "K-Kyoya-"

"I love you, omnivore."

My flush deepened, and he pulled away with a smile.

I blinked repeatedly, and cursed. "Damn it! Why do you always make me flush like this?!"

He laughed, and my eyes softened.

He left, and I blinked at his retreating figure.

"If you showed him dreams or some shit to change him, Mukuro... I'm going to kill you."

 **Bonus Omake**

(The male pineapple haired illusionist sneezed.

"Who's talking smack about Mukuro-san?!"

"I AM, BITCH!"

"Who are you...?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"What...?")

* * *

 **3\. Nee-chan**

I blinked.

The red-headed mafia boss blinked back.

The day I met Kozato Enma, the Shimon Decimo, was not necessarily the greatest of my days.

 _"But Ally, your days are never the greatest!"_

No. Stop. Don't remind me.

I've had a pigeon poop on my shoulder, a boyfriend leave me confused and flustered _,_ and a stupid little brother tell me he has a girlfriend.

When has my days ever been _ordinary_?!

What's worse was that the 16 year old red-head was staring at me like I was psycho.

But I couldn't blame him.

I was still covered in pigeon poop, and I wouldn't be surprised if I _was_ psycho.

I forced a smile. "Shimon Decimo."

He blinked. "Who.. are you?"

I blinked, and faked a smile. "Oh, no one, just your ordinary nee-chan that you see everyday."

He blinked. "...Huh?"

He cleared his throat. "Er, I was told to come here for sushi... Tsuna-kun told me to come ahead of time, and-"

"You're Tsuna's friend?... _R_ _ight,_ you almost killed each other that one time I wasn't there... _Damn_ , I should've went to the Inheritance Ceremony..."

He blinked. "Um... who are you again?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I shouldn't ramble about things. Come in, and have a seat. I'll be serving you in a minute."

He blinked. "Serving... me?"

I pushed him inside, and had him sit.

"Oyaji! I'm here for my shift!"

"Alright Ally, start serving people-"

Oyaji blinked, staring at me, and then laughed.

I blinked, and glared. "Oyaji!"

"Sorry, sorry, I can't help but laugh at the fact that my eldest is covered in pigeon excrement..."

I pouted. "Whatever. I'm going to go change."

He chuckled. "You go do that."

* * *

I cleared my throat. "So."

The red-head jumped, startled.

I couldn't help but grin. "You two really are alike."

He blinked. "Y-you're the nee-chan from before-"

My grin spread wider. "Second thought, you're better than Tsuna. You called me nee-chan a lot quicker!"

He blinked. "...Eh?"

I sighed, and smiled. "Sorry about earlier, I just wanted to tease you a bit. Anyway, I'm Takeshima Arisu, your server for today, but you may know me as Allison Sanguigno."

"Allison... Sanguig- ah! Y-you're the Sanguigno Decimo!"

"That's me."

He averted his eyes, suddenly a lot more conscious. "U-um, you see, I've been meaning to meet you for an alliance last week, b-but your guardians told me you weren't present at Italy..."

I faked a smile. "That's thanks to my stupid boyfriend."

He blinked. "Eh...?"

"Sorry, it's really complicated, but we can have the alliance talk later. For now, I'll be your server for today. Here's your menu, and I assume Tsuna will be coming in about-"

The door busted open, and in came a panting Tsuna with messier hair than usual. "S-sorry, Enma! I slept in too much today!"

"-Now."

He blinked at the attention he was getting from the other customers, and he gave them a sheepish smile.

I tsked. "Ma, Tsuna, it's your fault for spending the night playing video games for 3 hours straight."

He flushed. "You played _with me,_ Nee-san!"

I grinned. "But I'm here on time, aren't I?"

He averted his eyes, shifting uncomfortably, and sat.

Enma blinked. "Eh.. eto..."

Tsuna looked up, smiling sheepishly at Enma. "Sorry Enma..."

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I'll explain everything else later, but for now, order anything you want. I'll give you guys a discount."

"A-arigato, Nee-san..."

Enma smiled at me. "Arigato, Nee-chan."

I blinked, and then a flush spread on my cheeks as I grinned. "Tsuna, Tsuna! Didja hear that?! He called me Nee-chan!"

Enma flushed and looked away, Tsuna rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I cleared my throat. "A-anyway. I'll be taking your order."

* * *

 **4\. Christmas**

"Merry Christmas to me..."

.

.

.

The Sawadas and other residents of the Sawada family were enjoying their vacation at the mountains.

"Enjoying."

.

When they asked if I wanted to join, I politely declined, because...

1\. Reborn's going.

2\. Reborn's going.

3\. Reborn's hosting it.

4\. Reborn's going.

.

Kyoya, being the prideful asshole he is, didn't ask if I wanted to spend time with him.

He went out of town somewhere.

 _Without me._

.

The Yamamotos were enjoying their friendly father-son competition to see who's better at what.

.

The Sasagawas had gone with the Sawadas, taking Hayato with them.

.

The Shimon famiglia had gone to Italy to have a vacation there.

.

Meanwhile I spent my Christmas locked up in the Sawada Residence.

Eating junk food.

Watching anime.

Playing League of Legends.

Looking at pics all my family members sent me of their vacation.

"Forever alone."

No. Shut up.

.

"Merry Christmas to me..."

* * *

 **5\. Onesie**

Think of the one thing that scares you the most.

Then subtract what makes it scary.

That's the definition of Hibari Kyoya wearing a Hibird onesie.

"Kyoya you look so adorable!~"

"Shut up."

*camera shutter*

"Delete that _right now_."

"What if I said no?~"

*cue smirk* "Then I'll bite you to death."

"You know, I actually like the idea of that."

*cue tonfas and wider smirk* "Oh really?"

"Maybe?"

*blocks tonfa with sword*

"...Ah shit. Never mi-"

*dodges*

"-nd."


	30. Epilogue

{A certain Hibari's POV} ***attempts to wink***

 _"Hey, Haru-"_

 _His head popped up quickly as he hid whatever he was doing._ _"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you d-doing here Natsu?!"_

 _I blinked, and tilted my head. "The real question is, what exactly were you doing?"_

 _"N-nothing at all!" he responded rather quickly. His cheeks were tinted pink._

 _I frowned. "Haru."_

 _"H-huh? Er, I wasn't...! I wasn't doing anyth -"_

 _"Haru. I know you're lying, so spill already. What were you doing?"_

 _He opened his mouth to protest, but sighed, giving up. "I'm... I was writing a confession letter."_

 _I blinked, feeling a pang in my heart._

 _"A what_ _?_ _"_

 _"A..." He paused, and then faced me, face flushed. "I was writing a confession letter!"_

 _. . ._

 _There it was again, the pang._

 _I blinked, and then burst out laughing, ignoring the newfound feeling._

 _He flushed deeper, and glared. "D-don't laugh!"_

 _"The Sawada Haruka, writing a confession letter?" I paused, thinking about it. "Actually, I'm not surprised. Doing something so cowardly, I expected as much from you."_

 _He blinked. "Cowardly?"_

 _"You thought I was laughing at the fact that you have a crush? No, it's inevitable that you'd have one eventually. I'm just laughing at how much I know you."_

 _"...Is writing a confession letter really that cowardly?" he murmured, eyes meeting the ground._

 _I shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I'm not necessarily a love expert. But, all I know is that confession letters are for those who don't have the courage to face the person they love. I guess that's why I reject the guys who send me them."_

 _And because I like someone else._

 _He blinked. "Reject- You get confession letters, Natsu?"_

 _I smiled, and struck a pose. "You're surprised? My beautiful self gets them daily, peasant." I sighed. "Kidding. I get them once in awhile."_

 _He blinked again, and then smiled. "I see."_

 _I looked up at him. "Anyway. Who is it to? The letter, I mean."_

 _He sent me one of his rare smirks. "You really want to know?"_

 _I shrugged, looking away, minimizing the heat rising on my cheeks. "Hn. Not really."_

 _"Well, if you really must ask, it's for my mom. Mother's Day is coming up, after all."_

 _I blinked, and turned to stare at him blankly._

 _He sent me a sheepish grin. "Gotcha'."_

 _"...You consider a letter for your mom a confession letter?"_

 _He grinned. "Of course! Anything declaring your love for another person is a confession, right?"_

 _I sighed. "Simple-minded baka." After a while, I rolled my eyes, and added, "Mama's boy."_

 _"HEY!"_

 _What I didn't see was him secretly crumpling the letter and dropping it into the trash bin._

* * *

 **That was our third year of middle school. In other words, last year.**

"Haru. Wake up."

 **Hibari Natsuki. Straight, mid-length black hair and sorta narrowed red eyes. A 1st year in NamiHigh, in other words known as myself.**

"Natsu... j-just a few more minutes."

 **Sawada Haruka. Spiky brown hair alike to his dad's Hyper Mode hairstyle, and hazel eyes. Same year as me, and my hopeless best friend.**

I smiled amused. _He already assumes it's me. Yup, I come here too often after all._

My face hardened again. "No. You're going to be late for school."

" _You're_?" he murmured, squinting at the bright light.

I sighed. "I decided that you're ruining my perfect attendance. So I'm no longer walking to school with you. I'm just doing Nana-san a favor and waking you up from now on."

"Wait..." He bolted upright. "EH?! You're walking to school by yourself?!"

I sighed. " _Baka._ Of course I'm not. I may be a Hibari but I know there's still danger out there, especially with our parents' occupations. No, I'm walking to school with Yamamoto now."

He frowned. "But that's even more dangerous! Two girls walking alone-"

"There's going to be Sasagawa-san there too."

"Oh. Never mind then."

An amused smile formed on my face. "You don't consider her a girl, huh, Haru? Hn, interesting. I'll be sure to inform her of that."

His hazel eyes widened. "WHAT? No, please Natsu, I want to live-"

I shook my head. "I'm kidding, baka."

"Hey-!"

I gave into my temptations and ruffled his soft, brown hair. "Well, I'll be leaving now, so if you need company just walk to school with Rokudo-san and Gokudera. I'm sure they'll be willing to walk with you in my place."

 **Rokudo Jun. Spiky purple hair with an "up" hairstyle, and purple eyes like his mom. A 3rd year at NamiHigh.**

 **Gokudera Hajime. Spiky silver hair with an "up" hairstyle, and emerald eyes, like his dad. A 2nd year at NamiHigh.**

"Watch the hair!" he whined.

"Your hair's always messy anyway, and besides, you're going to shower. Though I can't say a shower will be able to tame your bed hair..."

 _Though that's what I love about your hair._

"NATSU!"

I laughed. "Fine fine. Well, I'll see you in class."

I walked out of his room, and down the stairs of the Sawada Residence.

"Nana-san! I'll be leaving!" I yelled.

"Mm, Na-chan! Have a safe trip!"

* * *

{A younger Hibari's POV}

I kept my eyes narrowed at the arm slung casually over my shoulder. "Oi, omnivore. What did I say about contact?"

Keiji grinned. "As expected of the Hibari Yuu-san! Prideful as ever, even to your best friend!"

 **Sasagawa Keiji. Spiky, black hair, and gray eyes, a mix of his mom and dad. A 3rd year in middle school like me, and my cousin's boyfriend.**

"We're not friends."

"Sure, you stupid tsundere-kun."

My cheeks warmed. "Shut up."

He stuck out his tongue. "No~"

"Good morning, Keiji-kun, Yuu-kun!" screamed obnoxious voices.

I forced a serene smile on my face. "Ohaio, meena!"

They melted.

Keiji grinned. "Ohaio! Since we gotta go..." He winked. "I'll see you all at baseball practice for support?"

They melted too. "Hai~"

Once they were out of sight, I narrowed my eyes at him. "You have a girlfriend, omnivore."

He blinked, and then flushed. "I- I know that! I wasn't implying anything of that manner, okay?! Y-your quick change in personalities is as creepy as ever, Yuu!"

"Shut up," I murmured. "It's not like I do it on purpose."

* * *

{Back to Hibari Natsu's POV...}

"Yamamoto. Sasagawa-san."

Yamamoto grinned. "Yo, Natsu! What took you so long?"

 **Yamamoto Hitoka. Straight, mid-length black hair, and light brown eyes, just like her dad. Same year as me, and my cousin.**

"Probably took too long flirting with your boyfriend, huh?" Sasagawa-san answered with rolled eyes.

 **Sasagawa Rika. Straight, long silver hair, and gray eyes, also just like her dad. A 2nd year at NamiHigh.**

I flushed. "W-w-wha-?! W-we're not d-dating-!"

"But isn't that your secret wish, Natsu?" Yamamoto teased.

"W-what?! Of course not!"

My cousin grinned. "Hey, don't worry, I understand how you feel. After all, that's kinda how it was with me and Sasagawa-kun."

"Ugh, I don't want to hear you talking about my ototou like that..." Sasagawa-san grumbled.

Yamamoto laughed, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Sorry, senpai..."

 _Safe! Yamamoto easily changed the subject!_

"Hey, you guys," chirped a cheerful voice.

 **Gokudera Yumiko. Wavy, shoulder-length silver hair, and brown eyes. A 2nd year, and Gokudera's twin sister.**

"Yumi-senpai!" Yamamoto chirped back.

"Yumi," Sasagawa-san acknowledged.

"Good morning," I replied back.

 _And Yumi-san came too! Success, they'll forget about the previous topic!_

"G'morning!" She sent us her infamous smile with the moe flowers that made all boys go crazy, _including_ my asexual brother, Yuu.

Oh wait, _especially_ Yuu.

 **Hibari Yuu. Straight black hair with a hairstyle similar to our dad's, and steel blue eyes. A 3rd year in middle school, and my little brother.**

"So! What made you come walk with us today, Yumi-senpai?" Yamamoto pondered.

She smiled. "No special reason! I just wanted to walk with you all!"

Sasagawa-san frowned. "Yumi," she warned.

She sighed, and sent us a sheepish smile. "...M-my friends cut all ties with me."

Sasagawa-san's frown remained on her face. "You mean the same friends that were all buddy-buddy with you yesterday?"

She smiled. "Yup, pretty much! But it's okay, I'm fine! In the end, I have you three with me, right?"

I frowned too. "Yumi-san..." I started.

She blinked at me. "Yes, Natsu-chan?"

"I've always wondered this, but why do you keep forcing smiles? I can see through all of them. If you're that sad, you shouldn't keep hiding your feelings, Yumi-san. It's unhealthy."

Her cheerful facade faltered, and she forced another smile. "W-what do you mean?"

"Otou-san told me that he noticed Aunt Haru do the exact same thing. Hiding her emotions behind a mask, I mean."

 _Though Yuu's actually the one who told me... He told me that's why he admired Yumi-san. Because she was a carnivore who hid behind a herbivorous mask. ...Something around those words._

Her eyes widened slightly, and I shrugged. "If you don't want to tell us what's going on, I understand, I was probably barging into your privacy in the first place. But though this may sound cliche, please know that, well, if you need to talk to us about anything, we'll be here for you, Yumi-san."

"She's right, Yumi-senpai!" Yamamoto inputted.

She blinked, and then sighed and nodded. "Mm! I got it." After a while, she turned to me. "Y'know, Natsu-chan..." she started.

I tilted my head. "Hai?"

"Your red eyes' observations sometimes scare me in how accurate they are. Is it a Hibari trait that even Yuu has?"

I blinked. "The red eyes, or the observations?"

" _Both_."

* * *

 _Wait, why did she bring up Yuu?_

 _...Does she like him back?_

"NATSU!~"

I found myself frowning.

 _...Is there a possibility that she likes him back?_

 _If she does, then I'm extremely happy for Yuu._

 _But I don't know for sure..._

"Natsu?"

 _Wait a sec..._

 _She told me..._

 _...My eyes scare her._

 _Since it's only me who has natural red eyes, she won't be afraid of Yuu, right?_

 _After all, Yuu's eyes are like Otou-san's, steel blue._

"Natsu...!"

 _But_ _Okaa-san told me, too._

 _Any Sanguigno's eyes change to blood-red when they have killing intent._

 _Yuu is fated to show his eyes eventually._

"Natsu...?"

 _And if Yumi-senpai is afraid of my observations, then she'd be afraid of Yuu more._

 _Yuu is extremely observant, after all._

 _That's what makes him good at baseball._

 _So does that mean that Yuu will never get with his first love because of stupid genes?_

My fists clenched unconsciously, and someone tilted my chin upwards.

"NATSU!"

I blinked at the face of none other than Haru.

"Haru...?"

He sighed. "Finally... I've been calling your name for five times now... What on earth are you thinking about?"

"Love," I stated bluntly.

He blinked, and he flushed, pulling his face away.

"I-is that so... I see..."

I blinked, and then decided to change the subject. "By the way, Haru, who did you walk to school with today?"

He blinked, and then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Just Rokudo-senpai. Gokudera-senpai told me that he was already at school."

I frowned. "So he lied his way out of it..."

He blinked. "Gokudera-senpai lied?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Hah. The herbivore's probably hooked on ditching school altogether, the baka. He's absent today, Haru, so he definitely lied."

"Oh. ...Sometimes I forget you're the Student Council Prez. I guess that's why you don't add an honorific to senpai's name?"

"I give respect to those who deserve it. In the case of Rokudo-san, he's weak-hearted, but he has a rare carnivorous side that is equal to his dad's. I've witnessed it before, therefore he earns my respect. However, Gokudera is just a herbivore escaping from his duties and his education. I don't give a damn if he's a prodigy, he is skipping from his responsibilities and that's that."

"He's skipping again?"

We turned to the voice, and I blinked. "Ah, Yumi-san."

She sighed, and gave a sheepish smile. "Gomen, Natsu-chan, for my brother. Hajime is just too stubborn, and he won't listen to my pleads to come to school."

I sighed. "Well, it's to be expected. I heard Uncle Hayato was exactly like that too..."

She laughed. "Papa _did_ tell me he only came to school to protect Uncle Tsuna!"

I nodded. "Yup. I knew it."

"Poor Otou-san..." Haru murmured. He momentarily shuddered at one point.

I smiled amused. "You're envisioning Gokudera following you around, aren't you?"

He jumped. "How'd you know?!"

I blinked, and Yumi-san stared at me curious as well.

My smile disappeared, and I looked away. "I can just... tell, I guess."

Haru frowned. "Natsu?"

I got up and glanced at the two. "Well, I'll be heading to the office to turn in my student council report, so I'll be leaving first," I lied.

Haru got up as well. "I'll go with you-"

I sent him a strained smile. "It's alright. There's not that much time left in this lunch break anyway, so I'll be fine going alone."

"But-" He bit his lip. "A-alright."

Before I entered the school building, Yumi-san said one thing.

"Gomen, Natsu-chan. I bet you were thinking too much about what I said in the morning, huh?"

I tensed up at that, and froze in my tracks.

"I... Even if Yuu has that trait, I'll fully accept it!" I could tell her fists had clenched. "Don't worry. I will."

I said nothing in response and I entered the school building, heading for the school roof.

* * *

"-atsuki-san! Natsuki-san!"

My eyes opened to meet violet eyes. I squinted at the light. "Rokudo-san..."

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Natsuki-san, it's the end of school. Everyone is at club activities right now, and the student council was getting worried about their president being absent in a meeting for the first time."

I sat up, and sighed. "I see. I should go then-"

"A-ah, about that. I took over for you. T-that's the vice president's job, r-right?"

I blinked, and then smiled. "Hai. Arigato, Rokudo-san."

He got all flustered. "I-it's fine, Natsuki-san! It's my job after all, and I've always just hid behind you so, in a way I got to prove m-myself!"

"Ah." I sent a smirk. "So you unleashed your "other" side on them, right, Rokudo-san?"

He blinked, and flushed. "W-w-well t-t-t-they weren't respecting their s-senpai and I had n-no choice-"

I laughed. "It's fine, Rokudo-san. I'm just glad you kept them in check."

"R-right. W-well, Hitoka-san said to tell you to walk home with her when you woke up from your nap, so n-now that I've done that I'll be on my way."

I smiled. "Hai. Thank you for your hard work, Rokudo-san."

"I-it's no problem, really!"

He scurried away, and I laughed in amusement.

"With actions like those, one would be convinced he had a crush on me."

 _But he doesn't. Rokudo-san is like that to everyone._

 _Besides, who would ever like me?_

* * *

"Sasagawa!"

"Hitoka-senpai... You told me you'd call me more formally now!" the third year in middle school whined.

She grinned sheepishly. "Ah, sorry sorry, I forgot and my baseball habits kicked in! Well, I'll start over!" She sent a smile. "It's great to see you again, _Keiji_!"

He flushed, and looked up at her. "Y-yeah, it's great to see you too, _H-Hitoka_."

She blinked, absolutely baffled at his wording, and he kissed her.

He pulled away quickly soon after, probably sensing me watching.

I grinned. "I thought we passed the "NO PDA" rule last week. Are you already breaking it?"

Keiji and Yamamoto shrieked, startled, and I laughed. "You couples these days..."

"NATSU! / NATSU-SENPAI!"

I laughed, but then blinked. "By the way... where's Yuu, Keiji?"

He coughed to cover up his flush, and he stared at me. "Y-Yuu went to confess to Yumi-senpai."

I blinked. "Seriously?"

"He said he'd come back home victorious, or something like that."

I blinked, but then smiled, understanding. I stared at the sky. _Good luck, stupid ototou of mine._

(He sneezed in the middle of his confession thanks to his dear onee-san. They're both blushing at this point. "Y-Yuu?" "S-sorry, Yumi.")

I looked at Yamamoto. "So, what did you need?"

She blinked, and then grinned. "Ah, right! Oyaji told me to bring you to our shop today. Apparently he wants to show you something."

I frowned, but shrugged. "Alright, then."

"A-AH! I FORGOT IT'S MY TURN TO PICK AYAME UP!" Keiji suddenly exclaimed.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "W-what?! Here Keiji, I'll go with you! See ya Natsu!"

They bolted, and I stared at them, and then smiled. "Such a cute couple, they are..."

I sighed. "Well, Takesushi is my next destination, I guess."

* * *

I opened the door and peeked my head in, only to frown.

"Haru?"

He blinked. "Natsu?"

Haru was seated in a table, an empty chair in front of him.

I walked over and sat across from him. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned. "I'm here because Uncle Hayato ordered me to sit and wait here."

I frowned. "Really? _I'm_ here because Uncle Takeshi said he needed to show me something."

. . .

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Is this..._

"A SET-UP?!" we both exclaimed standing up.

We blinked, and flushed, sitting back down.

I cleared my throat. "So... w-what do you think they need us for?"

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't know..."

"Alright, you're order is ready!~" said a familiar voice.

I frowned. _Wait a minute..._

"Eh? Natsu, Haru? Are you two on a date or something?"

"O-Okaa-san!" I flushed at her outburst. "Y-you're w-wrong, we just happened to be here at the same place and time-!"

"Y-yeah, Natsu's right, w-we're j-just best friends!"

"T-THAT'S IT!" we said in unison.

She smiled, and tsked. "No no you two... You shouldn't deny your love for each other... Do you _know_ how long Kyoya took to say I love you to me? _Months. Months,_ I tell you!"

I blinked. "Otou-san _actually_ confessed to you?"

"I confessed first!" she protested.

"O-oh..."

She cleared her throat. "Anyway. I'm not sure who ordered this, but I made sure to pour all my love into it, so enjoy it, alright?"

I blinked. "Oh yeah... Okaa-san, you worked part-time here since your teen years..."

She smiled. "Yup! Because of Takesushi, I met your uncles and your Otou-san, Natsu."

I blinked again. "R-really? ...Didn't think a sushi place had so much impact."

She grinned, and ruffled my hair. "You know what, neither did I, Nattou-maki."

I blinked. "Nattou... _what?_ "

"Have fun on your date you two~ I'm okay with Haru as my son-in-law y'know!"

"OKAA-SAN!" I sighed, but grinned at Haru. "We could enjoy this free food while we can, I guess."

He blinked. "They really _are_ alike..."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He flushed. "A-ah, n-nothing at all!" He shoved the wasabi into his mouth in his flustered state. "O-oishi~" his eyes watered.

I laughed. " _Baka._ "

" _DON'T LAUGH_ _, HELP ME NATSU! GET ME SOME WATER!_ "

* * *

"That was actually pretty fun, huh, Haru?"

"Yeah, you say it's fun but having to drink gallons of water to calm my tongue is definitely not fun, Natsu," he grumbled.

"You brought it upon yourself, baka, stop complaining."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know..."

"Hey, at least the sushi was good!"

"Well, I'll admit, I guess that was the only highlight of today..."

I laughed.

He paused in his footing, and turned around to stare at me.

I blinked. "W-what?"

He frowned, and leaned in dangerously close to my face. "You have..." His voice was barely above a whisper. He leaned in closer, so that his lips were mere centimeters away from mine. "Wasabi on your lip."

I blinked, and before I could process anything, he kissed me.

Before he pulled away, he licked off the wasabi and _that_ pulled the trigger to get me extremely flushed.

"H-H-H-H-H-Haru? W-w-w-w-what the hell-"

He faced me, his face flushed red but his eyes with a determined glint. "I don't know if it's the wasabi helping me say this, but I really do mean it. I like you, Hibari Natsuki. I have for the longest time."

My eyes widened, and I blinked. Then I flushed even more, and I looked away. "I- I... T-this is the first time someone's ever confessed to me but l-let me say this!"

I fumbled with my hands and I stared at the ground. He blinked, and I clenched my fists, and looked up at him.

"I'm g-glad y-you were the first person to... I... I l-like you too... H-Haru."

He blinked, and then he broke out into one of his goofy grins. "You do?! So you do..." He hugged me. "I'm glad. I love you, Natsu."

I flushed, but averted my eyes and hugged him back. "M-me too. B-baka..."

I heard clapping, and that's when we immediately pulled away.

There was Okaa-san there, with a sheepish grin, clapping. "That was pretty smooth, Haru. I've gotta say, that was even better than _my_ confession."

Haru immediately flushed. "A-aunt Ally! E-er, um-"

"My, I didn't think working at Takesushi would grant me _these_ sights, but hey, teenagers are changing these days."

"O-OKAA-SAN!"

She laughed, and sent me a wink. "I've got Yuu's confession right on video as well. Man, always the awkward ones, you Hibaris..."

"OKAA-SAN!"

 **Working at Takesushi got Okaa-san this far in life.**

 **This job got her to be able to live in Nanimori, and meet Otou-san, and Uncle Tsuna and everyone.**

 **That's what lead to me meeting Haru, and it'd probably be leading to many fated meetings in the future.**

 **So I was thinking...**

 **Should I sign up for a job at Takesushi too?**

 **. . .**

 **Nah, I think I'll pass.**

 **After all, I have _way_ better baseball skills than knife skills unlike Okaa-san.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

* * *

 **My god. It's the end.**

 **It's the end of this goddamn story.**

 **Oh god.**

 **Oh god.**

 **4 months.**

 **This story lasted 4 months, and yet, it got the most favorites and follows and reviews I've ever had in a lifetime.**

 **I just... I cry, guys.**

 **I knew the end was coming, but... this story was my life.**

 **I'm going to miss Nee-san and this storyline _so fucking much._**

 **I just wanted to say thank you again, just, _so much_ you guys for your support and for those who actually took their time to _review._**

 **Thank you so fucking much for staying with this story till the end, for being able to be patient for the crap I call the epilogue right here.**

 **This story... it was more different than what I had written before.**

 **I never wrote a story with a character that's older than the main characters, nor have I ever wrote about how Hibari Kyoya would fall in love.**

 **This simple idea that popped into my head bloomed into _this._**

 **Just... I have no words, guys.**

 **It was extremely fun writing this fanfiction, and with all your guys' support, it simply made this story so much more fun to write.**

 **It made me happy that I was writing something that someone was willing to read.**

 **So I just want to say this again, for the last time.**

 ** _Thank you, all of you._**

 ** _Thank you so so fucking much, I swear._**

 ** _I wouldn't have made it this far without you all._**

 **I love you guys, seriously.**

 **I hope I'll be able to write a story where you'll be looking forward to for the updates in the near future.**

 **(And for those who are _actually following me,_ you guys are the best. Legit, my writing is crap XD)**

 **Thank you guys so much, and whenever I start missing writing Hibari x Nee-san, I'll make sure to write some extra chappies!**

 **I'll see you all again next time,**

 **Ally. (Yes, your author, not Takeshima Ally Sangugino.)**


	31. Definitely

**Happy late birthday Yamamoto, Haru and Hibari!**

 **So.**

 **I originally planned on ending this by Yamamoto's birthday, but then I took too long on it so I decided to dedicate this to Yamamoto, Haru, _and_ Hibari.**

 **Happy late birthday you three!**

 _ **5/5/16 -Hibari's b-day**_

 _ **5/3/16 -Haru's b-day**_

 _ **4/24/16 -Yamamoto's b-day**_

* * *

 _ **4/24/16**_

 **I decided to just make a chapter for this idiot, because I missed writing about Yamamoto so much.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 ***I thought I'd try something different, so this will get a bit angsty. No worries though, I'll end it on a happy note**

 ***OOC characters will be included, as it is a bit of an angst**

 ***This passes the minimum of about 4k words, so... if you don't want to read an _extra long chapter_ , ya'lls don't have to**

* * *

{Third Person POV}

 _Takeshi, Tsuna, & Yui Age: 21_

 _Random Woman Age: 24_

 _Nee-san & Hibari Age: 23_

.

.

.

"Takeshi, I'm home. Takeshi...?"

Out of everything and everyone, it had to be her.

Out of every fucking thing and every living life form, it just had to be her.

It just _had_ to be Minagawa Yui, and her life _had_ to be destroyed on this day.

Because once she opened her bedroom door, there was a complete, utter stranger with her boyfriend.

* * *

At the sight before her, her smile disappeared.

Normally she wouldn't be as disturbed.

No, she wouldn't at all.

But the two were both on her bed, _half-n_ _aked_.

" _Yui_..." Takeshi's voice sounded, laced with shock.

"You're cheating on me."

Disbelief.

At this moment, that's all she felt.

And deep down, she was waiting. _Waiting_ and _hoping_ that he'd give _any_ reasonable explanation, _any_ excuse _, anything_ for the accusation she just said.

 _'There's no way... No way that he could... that he would-!'_

But all he did was look away in guilt.

Her heart immediately sank.

' _No. No. No no no no-'_

" _Why_?" She spoke barely above a whisper. "Why now? Why _today_? I don't understand. I thought... I thought things were always great with us... I thought-"

Yui's words hitched in her throat.

 _'I thought you **loved**_ _me...'_

The woman next to Takeshi smirked at Yui. "Oh honey, isn't it clear enough? He's tired of you. Can't you see who you're competing with?"

The woman was stunning, to say the least. She had a perfect curve and big blue eyes, with bouncy blonde hair. She looked to be older than Yui, more experienced.

Any logical person would pick this woman over Yui with no hesitation, Yui admitted that.

 _'But Takeshi wasn't any logical person. H_ _e was Yamamoto Takeshi, a sweet, soft-hearted baseball addict..._

 _Right?'_

 ** _'He was just putting on a disguise to lure you into his trap.'_**

Yui tried to shake off the dark thought.

' _He wouldn't. He isn't that type of person, he-'_

When she looked at Takeshi as a last resort, she spotted pain etched into his expression.

And that one thing was enough to finally make Yui's blood boil with anger.

 _'He's in pain. How could **he** be the one in pain?'_

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. " _Why_?! Was I not good enough for you? Was I too plain, and boring, and stupid?! _Was I wrong to trust you?!_ "

Takeshi's heart filled with immense remorse, and deep hatred at himself.

 _'No. No, of course not. This is supposed to be for your own good, this is supposed to protect you-'_

She marched to her bed and threw their clothes at them.

"And out of all the places, you picked _our bed?_ You _chose_ to be half-naked, in our bed, in the middle of day, with another woman, _on our 4-year anniversary_?! Did you really want to leave me that badly?! Did you really not love me at all!?"

Takeshi did love her, though.

He loved her almost _too much._

He wanted to caress her, kiss her, hug her, show his love to her in every way possible.

He _wanted_ _her,_ so much _._

But he couldn't listen to his selfish and greedy thoughts.

After all, she wasn't safe with him, the man feared by many enemies.

He looked up at her, and couldn't take the sight of her tears anymore.

"Yui..."

She glared at him with extreme hate. " _What, you asshole?!_ "

His fists clenched. "I- I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a good 30 seconds before swallowing and fighting back the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that." Her voice was hoarse.

She threw a bag at him and stormed out the door.

Takeshi stared at the door, and then the gift bag.

"Well, I'm going to go now, _Takeshi_ ~" the woman purred. "It was fun. Call me again sometime, alright?~"

After her clothes were put back on, she left the house too.

As the silence enveloped the house, Takeshi grabbed the gift bag slowly, and opened it.

His eyes widened at the contents inside.

It was an expensive brand-name watch, with a card next to it.

 **'Happy 4-Year Anniversary, Takeshi!'** the card read in bold, frilly letters.

And then he froze at the next set of words.

' **I love you.'**

He sighed. "Well..." He laughed bitterly. "She sure hates me now."

He clenched his fists, and suddenly punched the wall.

" _DAMNIT!"_

His knuckles were bleeding, but his heart hurt a lot more than his fists did.

 _"Goddamn... it fucking hurts."_

* * *

{Nee-san's POV}

 **2 weeks later...**

.

.

.

 _"Nee-chan..."_

 _I frowned. "Takeshi... what's wrong? Your voice is awfully hoarse."_

 _"I... I cheated on Yui."_

 _. . ._

 _"_ ** _What?!_** _"_

 _"I couldn't... I couldn't let her get involved in the mafia."_

 _"So you cheated on her."_

 _"I needed her to **hate me,** Nee-chan, I didn't want her to ask why I would suddenly break off our relationship-"_

 _"So you cheated on her," I repeated._

 _"I'm a horrible person..." His voice was shaky._

 _A pause sounded, and then,_

 _"...I hate myself for it."_

 _"You **should** be hating yourself for it, you dumbass."_

 _"Nee-chan, what... What do I do?"_

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called.

As I entered the office, I stared at the desk looking for Tsuna, only to find a huge pile of paperwork first instead.

"Bless your soul..." I murmured.

Tsuna looked up from the work he was doing, and stared at me in realization. "Ah. Nee-san. To what do I owe you this visit?"

I took a seat at a nearby couch, and sighed. I turned to him. "Tsuna, I'm only here to ask somethings."

He blinked, but shrugged, putting his pen down. "Sure, I've got time. What is it?"

"You..." I pursed my lips, then continued. "You told Takeshi to break up with Yui, didn't you?"

He blinked, and then straightened his posture. "Yes. I did, in fact."

"And how is he right now?"

"I..." Tsuna sighed. "Sorry, Nee-san. Takeshi's been M.I.A. since then. No matter how many times I call him, and how many people I send to search for him, I can't find him."

I stared at Tsuna. "That's not what I asked, Tsuna. ...How is he?"

Tsuna bit his lip. "He's in misery. I'm sure he's in a bar somewhere, drinking his worries away."

"Well... shit."

We both sighed in unison, and after a while of thinking, I stared at the Sanguigno ring on my right hand ring finger.

"Say... Tsuna."

"Yes Nee-san?"

"If the Rain is the one who washes away all the conflict, the Lightning would be the one getting rid of the pollution in the water, right?"

Tsuna looked up at me abruptly. "Nee-san... what are you planning?"

I loosened the ring on my finger. "A trip... to Oyaji's. I think I need to say a few things to Yui-chan."

Tsuna frowned. "But Nee-san... you can't possibly-"

I took off the ring, and looked at Tsuna. "This is why conflict begins, Tsuna. Someone is going to find out about Yui's past relationship with Takeshi, and they're still going to use her against him. If she gets stuck in this unknowingly, who knows what danger she'll get sucked into?"

He blinked, and I stood. "Thanks for answering my questions. I'll be borrowing Hayato for something, so you won't see your right-hand for awhile. Later."

"Wait-"

I waved and left.

* * *

{Yui's POV}

.

.

.

I found myself staring at my phone a lot more often.

I guess I was still hoping for Takeshi to text me something like "Happy Late April Fools, I gotcha!" or at least a "I texted to ask how you're doing. I'm doing horribly at the moment."

But I guess I had just read way too many shoujo mangas to have thoughts about something like that.

"Ne ne, Yui-tan, what's wrong?" asked my 9 year old nephew Rin.

I was currently babysitting him for my older sister, as she had to go to an important business meeting.

"Hm?" I turned to the boy, and tilted my head. "Did you say something, Rin-kun?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated. "You look really really sad."

I blinked, and then laughed. "Do I? Ah, it's because your mom ate all my snacks at home."

He blinked, and then smiled. "Okaa-san sure does visit often, huh?"

I forced a cheery smile. "Yep!~"

As he resumed to completing his homework, my phone started ringing, and I blinked, before turning to Rin. "I'll be back, okay? Just going to take a call."

He nodded. "Alright."

I closed the door to the backyard, and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Ah, I was afraid you wouldn't answer! Whew, thank goodness you did!"_

I blinked at the foreign yet, familiar voice. "I'm sorry, but... who is this?"

 _"Hm? Oh, aha, sorry sorry, I can't believe I didn't even tell you who I was! It's Onee-san, Yui-chan!~ It's been awhile!"_

. . .

"EH?! ONEE-SAN, WHA-?!"

 _"Listen, I know this is sudden and probably awkward, but can you meet me at Takesushi? I have something to talk about with you."_

"E-eh? R-right now? A-at Takesushi?"

 _"Yeah, sorry. If you're babysitting or something, you can bring the kid too, if you'd like. I'm sure Oyaji would like some company here anyway!"_

 ** _"Huh? What was that Ally? Did you say something about me and company?"_**

 _"Nope, haha, it's nothing it's nothing!~"_ She stepped away from the phone before returning. _"-Anyway, sorry for the trouble, but it has to do with why Takeshi was acting the way he was the last time you saw him. I hope you'll come. I'll be waiting until you do."_

"W-wait, Nee-san-"

 _"See you soon, Yui-chan."_

She then hung up.

I blinked, phone still at my ear.

 _She needs to talk to me... about... Takeshi..._

 _So there was a reason._

 _There was a reason why he changed so suddenly._

Without realizing it, relief flooded through my body.

"Thank goodness..."

And then I froze.

"W-what am I doing? H-he cheated on me, I- I should be hating him right now, he-"

I broke off, voice getting quieter. "He..."

"He..."

My teeth clenched. _"I still love him after all_."

"Yui-tan~ Who was that? Your boyfriend?"

I blinked, and saw Rin staring at me blankly.

"Eh? Huh? N-no, not at all! Actually, Rin... _want to go somewhere with me really quickly?"_

* * *

{Nee-san's POV}

.

.

.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be in here Yui-tan? It says restaurant's closed, and there's no one inside..."

"U-um... I don't know either..."

Hearing these two voices, I looked up, and spotted Yui-chan and a little boy entering cautiously.

I grinned. "Ah, Yui-chan, over here!~"

She blinked at me, and then she stared at me wide-eyed. "Eh? _Onee-san?!_ "

I blinked back. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Y-y-you... you cHANGED SO MUCH!"

I laughed. "To be fair, you have to, you know."

"B-but-"

"Yui-tan," the little boy beside her cut off.

"Huh? Oh, r-right..."

I blinked, and then smiled. "Ah, right, who's this? Your little brother?"

She looked at the floor. "H-he's my nephew, R-Rin-kun..."

Meanwhile, he looked at me directly. "I'm Takeda Rin, 9 years old. Where am I supposed to go?"

I grinned. _Nice and straight to the point, this kid._ "Don't worry, don't worry! You'll be hanging out with my _very old Oyaji_ for the time being while we talk-"

" _Hey!_ Ally, who said I'm old? I'm still young for the time being thank you very much!" he protested, appearing out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Oyaji! Aha, you need to admit soon you're an old man, you know."

" _Never_ ," he replied back with mock hurt, " _will I be an old man, you hear, young lady?_ "

We stared at each other, and then laughed.

"Anyway, this is Rin-chan, the boy you'll be accompanying today," I said, gesturing to the boy.

Oyaji blinked, before squatting down to his eye level and smiling warmly at Rin. "Nice to meet you, Rin-kun, I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the owner of this restaurant. You see, my son was obsessed with baseball as a kid, and I've been trying to give his old stuff away, but no one's really interested in baseball anymore. Are you willing to look at them with me while these two talk?"

Rin blinked, but shrugged. "Sure. I guess I kinda like baseball."

"That's great! Come with me, then."

"Alright."

As the two went upstairs, I found myself trying to twist my ring, which was no longer there. I blinked.

 _Ah. Right. It's not on my finger anymore._

"Um... Onee-san... I-is it alright to be in here?"

"Hm? Oh, right, yeah, don't worry. You forgot that I work here now, and that Oyaji's the owner of the restaurant."

She blinked. "Ah. R-right! S-sorry, I don't have great memory..."

"It's alright." I turned to her. "Now, there's a reason why I called you here."

"Um... a-about that..." She bit her lip. "What did you mean when you said that... T-Takeshi had a reason for cheating on me? Wouldn't..." She broke off, sighing, before looking up at me. "Wouldn't the reason be because he was tired of me and didn't love me anymore?"

 _Oh dear..._

I sighed. "Not at all. You don't know how much Takeshi loves you, Yui-chan. This sounds cliche, but, he loves you more than he can express. There's a different reason in why he couldn't just break up with you and had to cheat on you, though you might not believe me when I tell you at first."

She stared, confused. "I'm not sure I quite get it."

I grasped the chain necklace with my ring on it from around my neck, and took it off, placing it onto the table. "Yui. You can't tell anyone this, alright?"

She blinked at the sudden serious air around me. "I'm sorry, but tell anyone... _what_? That you're getting married...? O-or...? W-what does this have to do with Takeshi?"

"The..." I sighed, and then started again. "The mafia. You are aware of it, correct?"

She blinked. "Yes, but what does that-"

"Yui. The Italian mafia exists, and I'm a mafia boss of one of the most powerful famiglias. This ring represents my position as boss."

She blinked again. " _What?_ "

"There's more." I bit my lip. "Tsuna... you remember Tsuna, right? He's the mafia don of the most powerful famiglia in the mafia, and Takeshi is... Takeshi is part of his family. Takeshi is a known swordsman/assassin who mastered the Shigure Soen Ryu style in- in Italy."

"W-wait..." Her eyes were widened. "You're saying... you're saying that _Takeshi... that Takeshi_... _kills_ for a living?! In the Italian mafia?! With Sawada-kun and Onee-san too?! Is... Is that why you moved to Italy?!"

I sighed. "I get that you're not taking this well, but... that's why Takeshi chose to cheat on you. He didn't want, well, his enemies to find you and use you against him, he didn't want you hurt, he wanted you away from him-"

She stood abruptly. "I'm sorry, but the Yamamoto Takeshi _I_ fell in love with is _not_ a murderer, and is certainly _not_ a part of the Italian fucking mafia! He definitely _did not_ cheat on me because of something stupid like that with... with another woman! The Yamamoto Takeshi I dated for four years, the Yamamoto Takeshi I had a crush on for 6 years straight, was a simpleton, a baseball idiot, a cheerful, great guy-"

"Yui."

"There's no way... _There's just no way_...-"

" _Yui_."

She looked at me.

"Just because he's a part of the mafia, doesn't mean his personality has changed. Just because he may kill... doesn't mean he doesn't regret the kills he makes. I... I would know."

"Yes, I know that, but-"

"But," I repeated, cutting her off, "If the one you fell in love with was the high school Takeshi, his old image of a normal high schooler who loved baseball..." I looked up at her. "Then you probably don't love him anymore, and it's best if you don't try to get back with him."

Her eyes widened.

"You know, I thought maybe, I don't know, you'd accept the truth in suave and demand to get back with him because he's stupid for thinking something like that, but... maybe I... maybe I overestimated you a bit, Yui-chan."

"Onee-san..."

I put the chain back on over my neck, and sighed. "If that's the case, you should go. I mean, there's no point in telling you this if you don't want to accept the new Takeshi."

" _Onee-san_..."

"And, well, now that I've told you this, you have to swear secrecy not to tell anyone or you'll have to pay the price for it. I'm sorry for bringing you into this danger, Yui-chan."

Her fists were clenched. "It's... It's fine..."

" _YUI-TAN!~ LOOK WHAT I GOT FROM THE NICE OJI-SAN!_ "

We both looked up at the voice of Rin, and his eyes were sparkling, holding the baseball cards and baseball equipment.

"I WANT TO PLAY BASEBALL NOW!~"

I laughed lightly. "Kinda reminds me of the younger version of Takeshi."

She got up slowly, and forced a smile. "That's great, Rin-kun. Let's go now, okay?"

He blinked. "But Oji-san told me he'd teach me after I showed you."

"Now now, Rin-kun, you should listen to your aunt-"

"Actually it's fine, Tsuyoshi-san," replied Yui with a slight smile. "I need some time to think on my own anyway, so I'll be alright."

I frowned. "Did you bring a car, Yui?"

She blinked. "No. We walked here."

"In that case," I started, "Allow me to take you to your home. The sun is setting, and who knows what dangers you'll face-"

"I'll be fine, Onee-san. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I'd really appreciate it if you took Rin-kun home for me, though."

I shrugged. "Sure."

She started walking out, and I called out her name.

She looked back. "Yes?"

My fists clenched. " _Please._ Be careful."

She nodded, and then left the restaurant.

* * *

{Yui's POV}

.

.

.

I was at a nearby park, on a swing.

I kicked my feet in the sand.

 _The mafia... huh?_

 _So Takeshi wanted to protect me from knowing the truth..._

 ** _"Then you probably don't love him anymore, and it's best if you don't try to get back with him."_**

My fists clenched tighter, and I grimaced.

 _Is that really true, though?_

 _That... that I only loved the civilian side of him?_

 _...If I was suddenly discovered as an assassin, would Takeshi be doubting me the same?_

My eyes widened.

 _No._

 _He definitely wouldn't._

 _After all..._

 ** _"You don't know how much Takeshi loves you, Yui-chan. This sounds cliche, but, he loves you more than he can express."_**

I bit my lip, and then felt tears forming.

" _Takeshi_..."

" **Well well well, what do we have here?~** " **(VELL VELL VELL, TAIGA, WHAT A SUPLISE TO SEE YOU HERE- *gets slapped*)**

I looked up, and met suspicious men in black suits, with...

My eyes widened.

 _Guns._

" **Aren't you the Rain Guardian's girl?** " another man sneered.

'' **You don't know how long we've been trying to get you alone, but those stupid outsiders keep interfering.** "

" **That Sanguigno Decimo sure is cunning for a woman...** "

" **Is that who we should bribe first? The Rain Guardian is nowhere to be found, based on our intel. No one knows where he is, in fact.** "

" **Oh, no. We bribe Allison Sanguigno, we lose our lives. You know how those pesky Blood Spillers are. They wouldn't blink an eye at any sort of bribery and just go directly to killing us on the spot. No, we need to bribe someone damaged, someone who'd come here blindly.** "

" **And t** **hat person we need... _is the Rain Guardian._ He'll respond when he sees his poor little girlfriend tied up and wounded** ~"

They pulled my hair, and I cried out in pain.

" **Oops~ Were we too careless to think you wouldn't try to escape? Well, all the more punishment for you!~** "

And then everything went black.

* * *

{Takeshi's POV}

.

.

.

 _"I hate myself."_

 _"I made her cry."_

 _"I should just die."_

 _"I shouldn't even be doing this."_

 _"Everyone's worried about me."_

 _"I should just die."_

 _"But everyone's worried about me."_

I drowsily woke up, first smelling the stench of alcohol, and gagging.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I got out of bed, and took a shower, throwing the ruffled clothes into the trash.

As I came out and dressed into my classic suit consisted of a black blazer and a blue dress shirt, I got a message from my phone.

I sighed. "I should probably get that. I mean, I've been ignoring all their calls, after all."

I grabbed my phone, and opened up the message.

That was when I froze.

 _Yui._

 _Yui._

 _Yui._

 _Yui!_

The next minute I had already grabbed Shigure Kintoki and bolted out the door.

* * *

{Nee-san's POV}

.

.

.

I had already taken Rin home, but Yui's sister had told me Yui never came back.

My suspicions were raised high, but when I suddenly got a rare message from Takeshi, I knew something was wrong.

Opening my phone, I looked at the message.

 _ **To: nee-chan**_

 _ **Fr: takeshi**_

 ** _Subject: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!_**

 ** _Why is... why is Yui with those guys?!_**

I clicked on the picture he sent me, and my phone dropped.

My vision familiarly flooded with red.

I ripped my ring off the chain, and put it back onto my finger, grabbing a nearby sushi knife and running out the restaurant.

At the same time I had dialed Takeshi.

He actually picked up.

 _"Nee-chan! Why the hell are the Lovino famiglia in Japan?! With YUI?!"_

"Gah, I warned Tsuna about this, but seriously, why today?! I can't answer your question, as I don't know either, but here's a question _you_ can answer... WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

 _"Huh? Oh, I'm at-"_

"Please don't tell me you're at the place they told you to go to."

There was a silence, and then an awkward laugh.

 _"Er, kinda? I was on my way going there..."_

I sighed. "Of course you would. Where are you now, then?"

 _"Err, I guess I'm kind of near NamiChu-"_

"Good." I hung up.

I was headed that direction in the first place, so I spotted him immediately and ran to him.

"Ah, Nee-chan- OW!"

I dropkicked him and put him in a headlock.

"Don't 'Ah, Nee-chan' me you fucking idiot!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow NEE-CHAN OW-!"

"Are you complaining, you failure of a boyfriend?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Okay okay okay, I get my mistake I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry- can you let go now ow-!"

I did.

He sighed in relief, and loosened his tie. "So, uh.. do you by any chance have a plan...?"

I blinked. "Huh? No, I was going to barge in there blindly using the power of my killer instincts."

He stared. "...You're kidding, right? You're being sarcastic, right?"

I frowned. "No, seriously, that's what I'm doing. They're a weak family in the first place, and there's a reason why they contacted you and not me, Takeshi. It's because you wouldn't call for help or backup, and I would."

He blinked. "And you called for backup?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You."

. . .

He stared at me, before shaking his head and pointing at his phone. "Anyway, this is the address they gave me."

"Well let's head on over there to kick some ass, shall we? And save your girlfriend, of course."

He grimaced. " _Ex-_ girlfriend."

I grinned. "Not anymore."

He blinked. "What?"

"Nothing!~"

"Hey, Nee-chan, wait, what do you mean by tha-"

* * *

I dusted my hands off.

"Well, that's that."

"Onee-san...? T-Takeshi...?" Yui cried out weakly in Takeshi's arms.

Takeshi froze. " _Yui..._ "

She smiled. "You guys are okay..." She laughed slightly. "You guys really are badass members of the mafia."

My vision returned back to normal, and I grabbed the sushi knife I had thrown earlier, before realizing something.

"SHIT!"

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"This is Oyaji's favorite knife! Ah no.. what do I do... what do I do... I'ma get a hell of a pouncing, shit shit shit..." I turned to Takeshi. "Well, you're on your own, pal. Tell her what you gotta say."

He blinked. "Eh?"

"My part is done. I have to return this to Oyaji anyway. See ya~"

I walked out, trying to whistle a tune but majorly failed.

I grinned. _I should head to Kyoya now and tell him of my accomplishment~_

 _Though he probably wouldn't give a shit._

My grin widened. "Yosh! Time to annoy the hell out of him!"

* * *

{Yui's POV}

.

.

.

After seeing Onee-san leave, I stared up at Takeshi, his katana covered with blood, but his suit perfectly clean.

He looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

I shook my head. "It's alright, I... I already know about your profession."

He laughed weakly. "Surely I'm a professional baseball player in Italy, right?"

I laughed, before wincing.

He immediately held me close. "Are you alright? Where are you injured, what did they do to you?"

"Nothing serious, don't worry. Just beat the crap out of me. No blood, though I think I finally lost my baby tooth."

He breathed a sigh in relief.

"You smell nice, Takeshi. Did you take a shower?"

He blinked. "Er, y-yeah, earlier..." He sighed. "Yui."

I looked up at him. "Hm?"

"I'm... I'm sorry for cheating on you. Really. I'm really sorry."

I smiled. "Don't worry. You did it to protect me, though I'm pretty sure the fact that I was your ex still made me kidnapped in the first place, aha-"

"Yui..."

I blinked. "What? What's wrong?"

His grip on me tightened, and he looked at me endearingly. "I love you."

I blinked, finding myself flushing, but then laughed. "I love you too."

He finally grinned with his eyes at me. "I still make you blush, huh?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Well if that's the case, when you're all bandaged up again, can you answer a question for me?"

"S-sure...?" I bit my lip. "Actually, c-can I hear it now?"

"Then..." He stared at me serious. "Minagawa Yui, will you go out with a murderer like me, for the second time?"

I looked away. "Can... can I give my answer right now?" I didn't wait for his reply, and leaned forward to kiss him.

I'm sure he was taken by surprise, and when I pulled away, I smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

 **YEEEEEEEE FINALLY GOT THIS DONE TOOO!**

 **Anyway, since this was mainly Yamamoto x Yui, I'll try to post a short section for a Hibari and Nee-san moment for Hibari's birthday.**

 **(it's actually right below you.)**

* * *

{Nee-san POV}

.

.

.

I kicked open the door to the NamiChu school roof.

I know, pretty weird.

Two 24 year olds on their middle school roof?

Isn't that trespassing?

No, actually, it isn't.

Since Kyoya has threatened the principal too many times to worry about trespassing and shit, we were allowed here regularly.

After I returned the knife to Oyaji(who, by the way, was mortified by the blood on his knife), I found out from Kusakabe that Kyoya had been in Japan for a few weeks now, having to deal with something, and I just knew he'd be at NamiChu.

How I knew?

Call it woman's intuition.

(Or maybe just common sense either way woman's intuition sounds cooler)

"Yo Kyoya, guess what I did today!"

No response.

I frowned, before realizing Kyoya was, of course, taking a nap on the roof.

He was wearing his usual suit, but had the blazer over him like a blanket.

 _How does he not get sick from this?_

I sighed, realizing I couldn't annoy him anymore, but staring at his peaceful face, I couldn't help but smile.

 _He always looks so innocent when he sleeps._

Sitting next to him, I quickly whipped out my phone to take a picture, but a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

I blinked, and then sighed. "Why do you hate it when I try to take pictures?"

"It's annoying," he responded.

"But I want to show others your innocent face, Kyoya~" I whined.

He scoffed. "No."

"I won't show it to others then, and use it as my background picture-"

"No."

"Oh, come on, please-"

"No."

I huffed. "Fine then, be like that, you stubborn idiot."

"Who's the real idiot?" he mused.

I glared. "Shut up. Anyway, let go of my wrist, Kyoya, your death grip is painful."

"And if I say no?"

I stared, and he was clearly amused.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I hate you."

He smiled slyly. "Hn~ I know you don't, omnivore."

I turned my face away, hiding the flush on my face. "W-whatever."

He grasped my hand, and kissed my knuckles.

I pulled my hand away out of instinct, and felt my face flush deeper. "W-what was t-that?"

He smiled. "Just a greeting." He then sat up and ruffled my hair affectionately before standing up. "Was there a reason you came?"

I turned my face away. "I came to annoy you."

He put his blazer on, and turned to me. "Why am I surprised."

He kissed me, and started walking out. "I'll be back in Italy tomorrow, so you can hang out awhile here and then we'll go back together."

I blinked, but smiled. "Sure."

I laid down on the ground this time, and stared at the now dark sky.

"You're staying?" he asked.

"Yeah," I simply replied.

"Hn. Do whatever you want. If you get sick, I'll bite you to death."

"Hai hai~"

As the door to the roof closed, I laughed.

"Out of character bastard."

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT.**

 **5K WORDS HOW DO I EVEN.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed those two specials.**

 **I just decided to do them cuz there were like 3 birthdays in like the same 2 weeks.**

 **So, if you liked this, please do tell me, cuz I honestly don't know XD.**

 **I spent like 2 weeks on this, so I apologize for the lateness, but overall, I had fun writing this as it was something completely different.**

 **Since I'm kind of stuck between school and shit, I'm not exactly sure if I'll be writing specials for our KHR characters for this story now, but I'll try my hardest!**

 **See ya.**

 **allylovesbluefood. xD**


End file.
